I Wanna be The Best
by ultima s
Summary: Link finds himself in two futures with millions of lives at stake after a visit from our three hero's. He has to find a way to save the lives of his friends who face certain death should he fail. Ash, Brock and Misty Join Link to change their destiny and his for the better in this riveting fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Some people are considered, "Great" either by accomplishment or birth. Some have received the coveted title because of a discovery while other's had to work hard and fight every day towards the goal of being "great". And even after one attains such a coveted title only one in the world can be known as the "Greatest" and it is to this end that we find Ash Ketchum flying over the great Pokemon ocean towards his next gym battle in his quest to be the greatest Pokemon master in the world.

Pokemon are mystical creatures that roam the world where resides Ash Ketchum. There are many different types of Pokemon which trainers use to battle and become better as a team with these creatures while others use them to accomplish their evil designs.

Ash was an optimistic Pokemon trainer who wore a red cap that had a symbol from the Pokemon League etched on the front. He wore a black shirt and a blue jacket. On his shoulders he often carried Pikachu who has been his trusted companion since he began his Pokemon journey. Pikachu looked like a mouse with yellow fur and brown stripes going down it's back, a lightning-like tail warned others that this was an electric type Pokemon. With him were two other trainers called Misty and Brock.

Misty had fiery red short hair that she put into a semi ponytail on the side of her head. She typically wore a yellow shirt, short shorts and red suspenders. Her Pokemon were typically water-type.

Brock was a Pokemon breeder who had joined Ash when Ash had defeated him at his gym near the beginning of his Pokemon journey. He had a dark skin tone and typically wore an army vest with a rusty shirt and brown cargo pants. His Pokemon were typically rock types.

Now that the scene is set let the story begin.

Ash looked down at the water below watching the Remoraids jump up out of the water following Pidgeot, a bird Pokemon large enough to carry our three heroes on it's back with ease. "Huh? Look at that Pikachu!" he said to his trusty companion who looked down at the water and smiled, "Pikachu!" it said contently.

"We should be close to Cinnabar Island, Ash." Brock stated struggling to hold onto the map that was flailing around in the wind.

"That's cool that they opened a new gym there. After the other one burned down I thought it would be a lot longer before Cinnabar Island got a new one, after all as a gym on top of a volcano it is possible for it to be burned down again." Misty added holding close to her a speckled egg that had a face out the top, "Togepi!" it said contentedly at most anything Misty said.

"Yeah I can't wait to see if Charizard can beat down Magmar again." Ash said thinking back on his first run in with Blaine at the Pokemon gym. Charizard started to finally listen to Ash when he and Ash worked together to beat this tough opponent.

A strong wind rose up from the ocean. "Brrr, that's cold." Misty said putting Togepi in her draw string bag that she carried with her.

"What do you mean cold? We're heading across the tropics." Brock said confused

"What do you think I mean!?" Misty said showing off her fiery temper, "I mean it's cold! Just Because you're too pig headed…" Ash interrupted Misty in mid sentence

"Look!" he said pointing in front of them. The sky had turned black and Pidgeot started to shake rapidly in the mounting turbulence of an oncoming storm.

"This looks bad, we might want to find somewhere to land and wait for the storm to pass." Brock suggested. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said in agreement.

Ash looked below not expecting to find an island in the middle of the ocean, "Look over there!" Misty said pointing out to an island that was just barely visible in the distance.

"All right!" Ash said, "Pidgeot fly towards that island."

"Pidgeooo!" Pidgeot cried in response and tilted itself until it was heading straight for the island.

Just as they made landfall it started to downpour so Ash quickly called in Pidgeot back to the Pokeball and they all ran into the woods to look for shelter. The rain sounded like beads hitting a tin roof through the dense foliage of the woods. They ran quickly through snapping branches and stinging thorns. Pikachu had found a damp refuge in Ash's vest but that provided very little protection to the elements.

Finally they spotted an old log cabin, they ran up and entered in without even knocking closing the door hard behind them. They looked around, "Hello?" Ash called into the house but the lack of response and abundance of cobwebs told the group that this house was definitely abandoned. Pikachu climbed out of Ash's coat and shook itself to get rid of the water that had doused it's fur. Brock looked at the fireplace and saw that there was still wood in it and to the side.

"Well that's strange!?" Misty said pensively, "it's like the people never came back." She continued suddenly getting a strange chill.

"Ash did you notice anything strange about the forest on the way over here?" Brock asked putting his chin in-between his pointer finger and thumb.

"You noticed it too huh? No Pokemon at all." Ash concluded

Misty thought about their run through the forest. In such a lush forest there should have been hundreds of grass type Pokemon enjoying the heavy rain but there wasn't even a sound. "I don't like this place, I think we should probably leave." Misty said nervously.

The group turned and whirled at every breeze and whistle that seemed to pervade the house like it's tenants. "Well we can't go anywhere in this storm so we might as well light the fire and cook up some dinner.

"All right, Cyndoquil I choose you!" Ash said throwing a Pokeball. A red flash of light came out as the pokeball opened through the middle. The red light turned into a beam that flew out to the center of the room and started to take form. Suddenly the red light went back into the pokeball and the ball flew back into Ash's hand.

"Huh that was weird." Ash said with a blank expression on his face, "Maybe I should try again." Ash did try again but the same result and Misty and Brock tried the same with their Pokemon but for some reason none of the pokemon came out. It always started to solidify before going back into the pokeball.

"Something's definitely wrong here!" Brock said and ran to the door. He flung it open only to see buckets of rain pouring down. The wind howled through the trees like wolves and the panes of the window shuttered under the massive gusts and one could hear the trees falling in the distance.

Brock closed the door, "Well for better or worse we need to stay here." He said going over to the fireplace. "Pikachu would you mind?" He said gesturing to the wood. "Pika!" Pikachu said happily walking over to the charcoals.

"Piiikaaachuuu!" Pikachu yelled sending out a wave of electricity that found it's mark on the pile of wood lighting it quickly. The room burst into a dance of red and orange and one could see the layout much better. It was an old cabin with wicker furniture that had cushions on it surrounding the fireplace. There were two end-tables on either side of the chairs where some old fashioned oil lamps were found.

Ash took one lamp and Misty took the other lighting it in the now roaring blaze of the fireplace and went to explore the rest of the house while Brock took out his kitchen set and started to cook up some dinner. Ash found an old bedroom that had a simple chest with a Victorian style mirror and a large metal bed. Everything seemed eerily neat as though it was prepared before it was abandoned. The thought sent a chill down the back of Ash's neck.

Meanwhile, Misty looked around a small hallway that seemed to lead to a quaint bathroom and a small room with a single bed. There was a window in there that seemed to look out onto the mountain but with the rain coming down like a stream across the windows every moving limb looked like a face. It sent a chill down Misty's back and she walked slowly back to the central area where Brock had just finished making dinner.

After dinner everyone crowded around the fireplace in some emergency blankets that Brock had stored in his pack. No one wanted to go sleep in the different rooms, the overall feeling of the place was dark and creepy. Pikachu had curled up on Ash's lap and was sound asleep and the sound of tiny breaths came from Misty's pack signifying that Togepi was asleep as well.

Every snap and howl had the trio's hearts thump wildly until they were just too scared to stay awake and slowly fell asleep.

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my attempted rendition with Pokemon, to true fanatics out there I apologize if I have failed to capture the essence of Pokemon as it has been a while since I've seen it, Ultima S. Next Midnight Panic!


	2. Chapter 2

Pikachu's ears started to wiggle and it's head propped up, "Pika?" it said and ran to the door. This woke up Ash who felt his body temperature lessen due to the absence of the Pokemon. He looked around and saw Pikachu at the door just looking at it while his ears were twitching.

"What's the matter buddy?" Ash asked but Pikachu just stared at the door.

The storm still raged outside however the rain had let up making the whistling of the wind sound like voices through the cabin. Ash walked over to the door and opened it and Pikachu ran out into the woods. "Pikachu! PIKACHU!" Ash called to his friend but Pikachu had run off.

Brock and Misty had awoken to the frigid breeze that now invaded the cabin and dousing the red coals from the night. "What's the matter Ash?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Pikachu ran off!" Ash said heading out into the wind.

Brock and Misty followed, "Are you sure he didn't just need to use the little Pokemon's room?" Brock said running to keep up.

The wind was harsh and bitter cold. The three heroes were nearly lifted off the ground by the gusts and to the left and to the right there seemed to be trees falling hard to the ground. They followed the same direction that Pikachu had run off into while they all called his name. Soon Misty lost all feeling in her fingers and toes and started to shake uncontrollably.

"Ash we need to back Misty can't take this kind of cold." Brock called forward to Ash who hadn't looked behind himself even once.

Suddenly the wind stopped. There was silence everywhere. No sounds no storm.

"What's going on here?" Brock said but in the distance they heard the sound of metal clanging and trees falling. They looked in the direction and saw a huge bolt of lightning that originated from the ground.

"It's Pikachu!" Ash said and ran in the direction of the noise, but nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

They entered a newly made clearing and standing in the center of it was a huge, sword-wielding, pig-like creature. This thing swung it's large sword and trees fell in their place and were stomped under it's massive hooves.

"What is that!?" Misty asked taking a step back

Ash took out Dexter, a small device trainers used to identify Pokemon more commonly known as a Pokedex. "There is no detected Pokemon."

"So is that an undiscovered Pokemon?" Ash asked himself.

"That doesn't seem like a Pokemon at all." Brock added looking at the huge pig-like creature.

Ash looked closely and it seemed that there was some sort of green… _thing _at the base of the creature and it seemed to be flying up and around the creature every once and a while hitting a sword with a loud CLANG. As they approached they saw that this green thing was actually a young boy, probably younger than Ash and to his side assisting him was, "Pikachu!" Ash called out.

Pikachu didn't have time to turn as a huge sword came crashing down right on the spot that they had been standing. There seemed to be a small floating ball of light that hung around the green clad kid and seemed to shout things every once in a while. The young boy was clad in green and had silver tights that extended from the tunic to his feet and his wrists. On his hands there were a set of gold colored gauntlets with a purple diamond in the center of the back of the hand. His head was covered by a pointed cap but the most interesting feature was his ears that were long and pointed.

Ash tried to approach the fray but was blown clear off his feet by the wind produced when the giant creature swung it's sword. The young boy was incredibly agile and super fast landing ten blows in the time it took the giant creature to land one. At one point the boy was running around back of the pig-creature and instantly changed directions, jumping between the legs of the creature, he stretched out a sword that cut the rear legs of the creature causing blood to pour everywhere and the creature to fall down to it's knees.

"What's going on?" Misty asked

"it's impossible to tell." Brock said, "But we need to help somehow."

Ash ran up again trying desperately to get to Pikachu. Whenever a strong gust hit he'd just bend down and hold onto one of the hundreds of clean-cut stumps that littered the landscape. Eventually he was within range of the giant blades of the pig-creature who seemed to notice this and swung the blades towards Ash with all his might. Pikachu saw the arc of the blades and jumped in front of Ash. Misty and Brock stood back in horror.

A huge CLANG rang out across the field and a shockwave threw Brock and Misty back towards the trees. Meanwhile Ash looked up to see Pikachu standing arms opened in front of him and in front of Pikachu stood the young boy with a sword outstretched between both his hands and the tip of the pig-creature's blade had struck squarely on the side of the sword. Ash donned a look of shear amazement at seeing this small boy able to stop the movement of this huge creature.

The boy turned to Pikachu and shook his head, meanwhile the light that was floating around him said, "Now Pikachu, NOW!" in a clearly feminine voice. Pikachu jumped up and gathered a lot of electricity so much that arcs of lightning reached up from the ground to surround him, "KAAAAACHUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted releasing a massive bolt of lightning at the sword that the boy was holding. The sword seemed to act as an amplifier as the electricity came up and surrounded the pig-creature causing him to drop one of his massive blades.

The creature swung around and it's huge tail caught the boy off-guard sending him flying into the trees on the edge of the battle ground. "LINK!" The floating light shouted and went straightway towards him. The pig-creature looked down at Ash and Pikachu and raised it's other arm and started to bring it down on top of them.

Suddenly a huge flash of light seemed to pierce the wrist of the creature causing it to screech in pain and drop the other blade onto the ground which landed point down so that it dug deeply into the ground sending a wave of dirt and debris in every direction. The creature held it's wrist for a second and then raised it's arm revealing a large portal above it's head. And it disappeared into that portal.

Ash hugged Pikachu who squealed happily. In the meantime Brock and Misty had made it over to the boy that had been impaled in the shoulder by one of the broken tree branches. The light floated over the boy saying, "Link, Link! Wake up come on."

"Link is that his name?" Misty asked the light

"Of course that's his name, he's Link and I'm Navi you know the hero of time?" The light said

"Hero of time?" Misty asked

Brock interrupted, "We need to get this branch out of his shoulder or he might not make it!" he said inspecting the wound. Brock reached in his pack and pulled out a towel and handed it to Misty, "Here as I pull you'll need to apply a lot of pressure to stop the bleeding." Misty nodded and put the towel against the shoulder.

Brock tugged the branch right out of the shoulder. Misty pushed hard as some blood started to come up through the towel. Ash had made his way over to where the group had gathered around Link. Misty looked at the young man, he couldn't be more than five years old yet somehow he managed to stop such a huge creature.

"What was that thing?" Misty asked Navi

"That was Gannon." The light said just hovering above the motionless Link.

"Gannon?" Ash said confused, "Is that some type of Pokemon?"

"Pokemon?" The light said just as confused

"It's clear that there's something off here so let's get out of the weather and we can make formal introductions later." Brock said lifting Link up onto his shoulders and running through the windswept woods towards the cabin.

Navi flew behind the group through the trees back towards the lonesome cabin. As they ran Misty looked at her hands that were now covered in red stains. "No matter what we need to help him." She affirmed to herself realizing that at any moment Gannon could return. Brock carried Link on his back at the head of the group and Ash and Pikachu took up the rear to be sure that nothing was following them.

Once again every creak and moan in the forest caused the group to jump but this young boy was in trouble so they never slowed till they reached the safety of the cabin. They cleared out a bed and Brock took out a medical kit that he stored in his bag and started to work on cleaning and cauterizing the wound.

While he worked Ash and Misty sat down in front of a cold fireplace shivering from head to foot. "Ash do you think we'll ever get off this island if we can't call out our Pokemon?" Misty asked

Ash looked down pensively and then looked right at Misty and smiled, "Of course we will, and remember we still have Pikachu!" The little Pokemon looked up and smiled putting his fingers in a peace sign pose.

Misty smiled and leaned back in the chair, it made a creaking sound but she was just too tired to really care, everything that had gone on she just wanted to fall asleep. She dozed off thinking about Link and the creature Gannon promising herself that she would never let anything like that happen to such a young boy again. She dreamed that night about open fields and lakes but something seemed to be happening to them, a dark shadow covered the earth and soon everything went black.

Thanks for reading this installment, it was hard finding a good place to end so I'm sorry to anyone who feels like the ending wasn't good enough, Ultima S. Next, Time to Escape!


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone brightly in the small cabin. Ash woke up to the sound of Pikachu desperately trying to stop Togepi from walking off the table but just wound up getting a headache as Togepi fell right on his head.

Brock had fallen asleep in the chair to the side Ash could see a little bit of blood stained on his shirt and around the bottom near the pant-line there was a little bit of blood. On his shoulder was the small floating light with wings. Every once and a while the wings would flutter a bit but it was obvious that Navi was asleep.

Ash walked down the hallway to the room where Link was operated on. The sun made the creepy cabin actually quite likeable. Ash looked in the room and saw Link still passed out on the bed with a large red stain that covered at least one quarter of the sheets. Behind him Togepi entered the room and Pikachu followed close behind. Togepi forced it's way onto the bed and stood on Links stomach. It saw the bloodied bandages that surrounded Links shoulder and it started to move it's hands in a solid metronomic fashion.

A bright light formed around it's tiny arms and around Link's shoulder. Then it let out a "PRIIII!" and Link sat up so quickly it knocked Togepi over on top of Pikachu for the second time.

"Whoa!" Ash stood in shock for a second and one second later he was standing with a sword pressed up against his throat.

The noise had woken up the others who rushed down the hallway and came in to see Link standing there with Ash pressed up against the wall and a sword pressed to his throat. It was slightly comical as Link was considerably shorter than Ash so he had to hold the sword kind of awkwardly to get it to line up with his throat.

"Link don't." Navi said flying over next to his ear, "These people just saved your life."

At this Link put his sword into a small sheath on his back and looked at the bandages that surrounded his arms. He ripped them off and there wasn't a hole there nor any semblance of such just a little blood.

"Wha? What happened to the giant hole there?" Brock shouted holding his head.

Ash had finally recovered from the shock of having a sword against his throat, "Togepi did it." Ash said and Togepi, hearing its name, turned and walked over to Misty who picked it up.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"It jumped on Link and started to move it's arms then there was a bright light and then I got a sword pushed to my throat." He said getting angry near the end putting his fists up in front of him.

"Hmm." Brock hummed, "sounds like Metronome, it's a fairly rare technique used by small Pokemon. It focuses a large amount of energy to give of random effects, in this case it seems to have healed Link." Brock finished and tears started streaming down his face as he looked angrily at Togepi, "WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE THAT LAST NIGHT?!" he yelled and Togepi ducked in it's shell.

"DON'T YELL AT TOGEPI!" Misty shouted towering above Brock.

A bead of sweat dropped down the back of everyone in the room as Ash and Pikachu rubbed their necks.

"Navi what's going on and who are they?" Link spoke and the room stopped and looked, until now he'd been dead silent.

"This is Ash," said Navi flying close to Ash, "And Pikachu, Misty, Brock and the small egg thing is Togepi. When Gannon hit you to the trees last night and you fainted they helped to heal you."

"Well for that I thank you but I need to go after him so I will be taking my leave." Link said and pushed his way through with Navi following close behind.

"Hold on! You're not going out to fight that thing again are you?" Misty asked

"To fight Gannon? Yes!" Link said not turning around and heading for the door.

"Hold on!" Ash chimed up, "What if something happens to you again?"

"The only reason anything happened to me this time is because I was distracted by you running up and putting yourself in Gannon's line of fire." Link explained

Link was headed towards the door when he smelled some of Brocks meal that was made the night before. His stomach growled and he looked down holding it. He looked in the direction of the food.

Misty smiled, "Well there's no sense leaving on an empty stomach why don't you join us for something to eat?"

Link looked at Navi then turned and smiled and sat down to watch Brock work his magic with the flatware.

The meal was delicious as it had been a while since Link could last remember having such a good meal and sat back with his stomach somewhat bulging.

"Thank you." He said to Brock who smiled.

"It's nice to see you like my cooking."Brock said putting the dishes away

Ash turned to Link, "Do you know where we are?"

Navi started to fly up and down frantically and bopped off Ash's head, "WHERE ARE WE?" Navi yelled. "We're in the Kingdom of Hyrule, Kokiri Forest forest to be exact near the outskirts of the kindom to be exact. Why where do you think we are?"

"Well to be honest we're not sure, we thought somewhere along the Kanto/Johto boarder." Misty said

"Kanto, Johto?" Link said sitting up and adding into the conversation.

"Yes we need to get to Cinnabar Island to challenge the Pokemon Gym there." Ash said enthusiastically

"Pokemon? You mean like Pikachu here?" Navi asked

"Yes but Pikachu is only one example there are over 250 different kinds each with their own unique traits and personalities." Brock added

"Yes and I'm going to catch them all!" Ash said clenching his fist, "Because I'm going to be the world's best Pokemon Master."

"Pokemon Master so they're your slaves?" Navi asked

"No not at all." Misty said taken aback,

"Those are just terms we use do describe someone who's captured a lot of Pokemon and trained them to make them stronger." Brock added

"So why do you need to capture them?" Link asked

"It is actually kinda complicated." Ash said scratching his nose

"Well we have some time so why don't you tell us." Navi said perturbed

Ash and Misty and Brock sat there for a few hours explaining the marvelous world of Pokemon and their adventures up to this moment. Link sat there taking it all in. A world just beyond the boarders of the Hylian Kingdom. Someplace that has never been on any maps and he could be the first to have encountered those from this world.

"Take me there." Link said, "Please?"

Misty smiled, "Sure but I don't know if we can get off this island to call our Pokemon to get back on track to Cinnabar Island.

"I might have the answer to that." Link said and smiled

Thanks for reading this addition I hope it is worthy of the Pokemon fanatics out there and a special thanks to those that review my stories it is good to know that people do enjoy my tales. Ultima S.

Next A new world!


	4. Chapter 4

The air was salty and there were boats everywhere as Ash and the gang approached the ocean.

"Welcome to Termina Bay outlet to the great Hylian sea." Navi announced at their arrival.

There were tons of small shacks and homes that lined up all along the waterfront and the fishermen were drawing in their nets at just a third of the way out into the harbor.

"Shouldn't they be out a little farther?" Misty asked

"Well they would but there are strong storms that keep anyone from leaving by way of the ocean and usually it keeps outsiders from getting in as well." Link explained

"Ash do you think that could be the same storm that caused us to land here in the first place?" Brock asked while Ash looked out into the ocean to see a wall of wind in the far distance.

"I don't know it could be." He responded not taking his eyes off the horizon.

"So Link how do you expect to get through the storm?" Ash asked

"Well you managed to get in through the storm and I'm hoping that you'll be able to get out through it." Link said enthusiastically.

"Well we had our Pokemon then and we can't seem to get them to come out since then." Ash said, "I think that as long as we're on this Island we won't be able to get our Pokemon out."

"Island?!" Navi and Link said in unison

"This is the Kingdom of Hyrule it comprises most of the continent!" Navi stated floating up and down wildly.

"I would still like to know what you are." Misty said bending close to the frantically bobbing fairy

"What am I?!" Navi asked insulted, "I am an envoy of the Great Deku Tree a true blue fairy of the forest."

"Deku tree?" Brock asked

"Wow you guys are clueless." Navi said and Pikachu sighed in agreement.

"Well is there a person here who will let us use their boat?" Brock asked ignoring the side conversation

"Sure there is follow me." Link said and walked out onto the dock

At the very end of the dock was a small red floating vessel that had an ornate head and a wide body.

"Say hello to the King of Red Lions." Link said inclining to the vessel.

"That's a pretty long name." Ash said

"Well you don't hear me making fun of your name." Ash heard the voice coming from behind Link.

He looked to the boat and to his surprise the ornate head had turned and was looking straight at them. Ash fell over backwards pointing at the boat.

"That boat… It's… Looking at me!" Ash said and the group looked at the boat that was still looking in their direction.

"Of course it is that's the King of Red Lions, The King of all sea vessels, why wouldn't he talk?" Navi interrupted the pointing stares.

"This is my boat." Link said happily hopping on board.

Ash, Brock and Misty just kind of sat back and looked at the boat look at them.

"Come on!" Navi said annoyed and the three jumped on the boat.

The wind was quick as soon as the group left the harbor. The sail was tight for the major part of the voyage out to the boarder. Ash looked into the clear ocean water and could see fish jumping up and out of the water to the side of the boat. They'd float there for a little bit on what looked like silver wings before disappearing back into the depths. He found it amazing that these creatures had no attacks with which to defend themselves from those that would try to catch them.

They reached the boarder, it was a huge wall of water and wind in the form of a massive storm. It looked to be miles long and rain came down so hard that waves were being formed just from the turbulence in the water. There was a clear line where the storm started but the intensity of the waves coming from that storm made it impossible to get too close.

"Are you sure Link?" the King of Red Lions asked, "You know you can't run from your destiny."

"I have to try." Link said away from the others who were enchanted by the storm going on just a few yards off their side. "Alright Ash see if you can't call your Pokemon."

Ash turned his hat back pulled his gloves and threw a pokeball, "Pidgeot I choose you!" he yelled and released the ball. The small red and white ball spun and opened around the center a beam of red light shot out and started to solidify, suddenly it stopped and went back into the ball and the ball went back to Ash's hand.

"I wonder…?" Misty started, "Ash maybe it's just this place?"

"I think I already knew that." Ash said quietly

"No I mean what if we tried it in the 'boarder'? Maybe it'd open up then." Misty explained.

"But how are we supposed to get it out there the waves are far too large for us to get any closer?" Brock asked

"I might be able to help." Link said and tapped on a small door at the base of the boat. Up shot a small oddly formed cannon. Link pulled on a string at the base and a huge bomb flew out right into the storm and blew up just feet within the boarder.

"I don't know if it's safe shoot a pokeball out one of those." Ash said remembering what happened when he'd last cracked a pokeball and Snorlax was uncontained.

"It's a lot more dangerous to shoot giant bombs yet they stay together till their wicks blow out." Navi said in a sarcastic matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"Ash I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice." Misty said softly

Ash thought for a while, "Ok but if anything happens to Pidgeot then I'm holding you responsible." Ash warned and loaded the pokeball. He turned his cap and pulled tight his gloves and as he pulled the string he yelled, "Pidgeot I choose you!" as the ball entered the storm Ash and the other's lost sight of it. They stood there breathless and motionless.

Out from the storm flew one of the larger of the birds Link had ever seen. It flew around the boat, "Pidgeooo!" It shouted happily and went down and hovered on the side of the boat.

"All right!" Ash yelled with clenched fist towards the heavens and he jumped on one of Pidgeot's large feet and climbed up onto the back.

"Link… It's looking at me!" Navi said worried and flew into Link's shield and disappeared. Link was the last to jump on and watched as the King of Red Lions grew smaller.

When they got up to a good height Link could hear the boat whisper, "You cannot run forever."

Suddenly Pidgeot stopped rising and aimed carefully at the center of the storm. "All right Pidgeot, we need to get out of here quick," Ash yelled over the sound of the wind and Pidgeot's own massive wings flapping. "Pidgeot use Drill Peck and let's go home!" Ash yelled and suddenly Pidgeot dove right into the storm. Link held on tight as Pidgeot started to spin at an incredibly quick rate.

The world became a mix of random blues and grays and Link could feel the hard sting of the rain slap against his face like a mob of Hylian hornets. The wind was strong and kept trying to blow the group back into Hyrule but Pidgeot's spinning made it ultra aero dynamic so it cut through twisters and gusts alike until finally it stopped. The world continued to spin for a little bit but when it stopped Link looked out on a brand new ocean with strange creatures jumping up from the depths following the flight of Pidgeot.

"Welcome," Ash said, "To the Johto region."

Meanwhile back in a large tower near the Termina Bay someone saw Link escape, "So that's how it's done."

Thanks for reading I would write more but I slammed my finger between a sledgehammer and a pin so it's all swollen and bruised and quite painful. Otherwise I hope you are enjoying the tale and don't forget to read some of my other works like PPGZ the story continues, Ultima S. next What is Hyrule?


	5. Chapter 5

Link looked in the water beneath him and could see so many different types of fish he'd never seen before. There were giant octopus-like creatures with huge red eyes and there were strange colored sea snakes that were large and blue with their mouths open. It was all so new and for the first time Link actually felt safe and free.

In the sky Link saw a flock of birds that Looked similar to Pidgeot but smaller.

"Those are Pidgy!" Ash explained "eventually they become Pidgeot like this one.

Suddenly Link heard a loud whistle and something dropped down just barely missing Pidgeot's wings. The sound and same thing happened on the other side as well. Soon these small birds were flocking around Pidgeot like a swarm of bees.

"What's going on why are they attacking us?" Misty yelled covering her head against the next barrage of Pidgy.

"I've never seen Pidgy that are this aggressive!" Brock said narrowly missing a full drill peck to the face.

Link got up and reached in his pocket where he pulled out a crystal that had a blue light at the center. He crushed it in his hand's and soon Pidgeot was surrounded by a crystalline field that followed it wherever it went. The Pidgy would just bounce right off of it until finally they just left.

"That was weird!" Ash said in a sort-of-confused tone

"Link what is this?" Misty asked looking at the unique shape of the shield that surrounded the group

"Nayru's Love. It's a spell that prevents anything contained within it from taking any damage." Link explained as the spell wore off.

"Look down there!" Brock said to Link as they passed over a large city with a huge lighthouse.

"That's Olivine City one of the most important ports in the world." Misty added

Link looked down and turned his ears towards the city, "Are all your cities so quiet?" he asked

"Olivine City isn't quiet it's got over a million people in it!" Ash said almost in a laugh.

"Well they all must be sleeping because there are no sounds coming from down there." Link continued

Pikachu perked up his ears and listened as well, he then tugged on Ash's shirt and pointed downward.

"You want me to land huh Pikachu?!" Ash said kind of surprised. He leaned towards Pidgeot's head where the large bird's eye looked back and nodded. They dove straight down and just as Link thought they were about to hit the ground Pidgeot spread its giant wings and came to an abrupt stop which caused Link to fall off and hit the ground hard.

"Ouch!" He said getting up and looking around. Ash and Misty and Brock soon joined him on the ground. They looked around and sure enough the city was as quiet as a ghost town.

"Hello!" Ash and Misty called alternating but no one answered in fact the only sound in the area was the rustling of leaves through the overgrown city streets.

"You sure have a lot of plants in your cities." Navi said finally poking its head out of Link's back.

"Olivine city never looked like this." Misty said solemnly and continued calling out. They passed the old Pokémon Gym where vines had grown halfway up the sides. They went inside but didn't see the silent red flashing light that activated when they walked through the door.

The gym was dark and Ash reached for the switch but the lights just sparked a little and never really lit up. "Something's definitely wrong here!" Ash said as they walked out into the road.

"Normally this city is the busiest at this time of the year but for some reason…" Brock started

"There's no one here!" Misty finished.

"Maybe this has something to do with it?" Link said while ripping down a tattered poster with a dark face on it.

Ash took it as Misty, Brock and Pikachu looked over his shoulder, "For world security reason's anyone caught in the Kanto or Johto regions will be treated as a threat and killed, Giovanni world prime minister," Ash read out loud.

"World prime minister?" Brock said confused

"Will be killed?" Misty said worried

"Who's Giovanni?" Link asked

"I don't know but if he's killing people for being in this area then he's gotta be bad news!" Ash said angrily as he crumpled the paper between his fists.

"Wait Ash, Look at this!" Brock said pointing to the date at the bottom of the flyer.

"But that's impossible!" Misty said stepping back

"What what is it?" Navi said trying to push her way through the crowd of heads.

"But this says this issue was decreed two months after we left for Kanto!" Brock said in a tone of shock

"So?" Link asked

"We left for Kanto two days ago!" Ash finished

"Prepare for trouble like you've never seen!" Came a voice familiar to the three trainers.

"And make it double now before we get mean!" Came the second voice that they recognized

They turned around quick and saw just who they thought they would. There was a tall woman with long red hair that flowed out from the back of her neck and next to her was a man with short bluish hair.

"Jesse!" Yelled the woman jumping off the side of a giant cat-like balloon

"James!" said the man following suit

"Alpha squad blast off at the speed of light!" the woman continued

"Surrender now or prepare for one heck of a fight, fight, fight!"

"Purrrsian that's right." Came a large cat-like creature that fell to the middle of them and landed majestically between the two.

"Team Rocket!" Ash said clenching his fists

"What where?" said the woman turning around and frantically looking around in the air

"We'll blow them to bits!" The blue haired man said looking wildly along the roads with what looked like a grenade launcher in his hands.

The cat was looking around as well. Ash noticed that they weren't in their normal getup which consisted of gray uniforms with a red "R" emblazoned at the center. Instead they were camouflaged from head to foot and wore green army gear. The talking cat sounded like Meowth but Meowth was smaller and less intimidating than this beast that stood before Ash.

Ash took out Dexter and aimed it at the cat, "Persian the evolved form of Meowth, Persian can walk silently thanks to it's nimble muscles. It pounces on its prey at lightning speed."

Alpha Squad stopped and looked at the direction of the electronic voice.

"Is that?" the woman started

"A Pokedex?" the man finished

"But no one's seen one of those in ages how did yous twerps get it? Wait a minute…!" The cat said looking at the small trio, "I recognize that Pikachu even after two years, dem's de twerps we was always chasin back then." The Persian said sitting on it's hind legs

"Could it really be?" The woman said

"Ash!?" The man finished

"Where have you three been for the last two years?" The woman continued

"We just got back from Hyrule and…. Wait did you say two years?" Ash said in shock

"What is Hyrule?" The woman asked confused ignoring the last part of the question. Suddenly a snap was heard in the woods.

"We need to get out of here, NOW!" The man said and ran and picked up two of the group while the Persian picked up Pikachu and the woman got the final two. They jumped into the balloon basket and started to rise through the air. It was only after a little bit that the group heard the sounds of bullet's ricochet off the side of the basket and some bombs blow up underneath.

Thanks for reading sorry if it was short my finger is still healing but it's doing a lot better today. I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this story as I can see I got over a hundred views in two days it's good to know that people are enjoying the tale continue reading and don't hesitate to follow or Fav the story. Ultima S. next, What world is this?


	6. Chapter 6

It was the first time Link had ever gone flying in a balloon however the fading sound of mortar caused an uneasiness that was hard to get rid of.

"OK Someone better start talking and now!" Both Ash and Persian stated in unison, "You first!" The woman and Misty now said in unison and Brock and the man just sighed.

"We know these three but who are you?" The woman asked to Link

"I'm Link." Link said timidly, "Who are you?"

The man put his head down in sadness, "You see no one ever listens to that motto!"

"Well I'm Jesse leader of Alpha Squad!" the woman said

"And I'm James, second in command and eye-candy of Alpha squad." The man said turning to the side and holding a rose to his face

"And I'm Persian, Alpha squad's Pokémon escort." Persian said putting a paw up and winking it's eye.

"What's a Pokémon escort?" Link asked confused.

"What the word not reach yas wheresever yous was stayin?" Persian said with a confused look

"Anyone in the active militia against the domination of Giovanni is to be split into squads with one Pokémon escort, or a Pokémon that doesn't go inside of its pokeball. This helps the humans in a pinch because a Pokémon's senses are far more acute than humans." James explained

"Active militia?" Ash said surprised

"Yes well two years ago about the time you three were reported missing a pokerus, or Pokémon virus, came out. It was released into the air by Team Rocket and it made all Pokémon feral to the point where some Pokémon even attacked their trainers. The virus was designed to give Giovanni control over the world's population of Pokémon." Jesse added in

"But then why isn't Persian affected?" Misty asked

"At the time we were still part of Team Rocket so we had a vaccine." James said

"Once the boss kicked us out though we had to find another place to stay and good luck trying to get anywhere with all the Pokémon attacking." Jesse added

Persian continued, "We finally got sick a bein attacked sos we took some a my blood and had Professor Oak make a large amount of the vaccine. When dos nations finally collapsed under da weight a so many Pokémon Giovanni, the only one able to control da Pokémon was named 'World Prime Minister'."

"There were a few that decided to fight against Giovanni and hopefully get the vaccine to all the Pokémon and make the world safe again and that's what started the Militia." James continued

"We were small at first but now our numbers are in the tens of thousands. Each of us are split into small squads with a Pokémon escort and we attack small groups of Giovanni's men with the vaccine causing their Pokémon to run and usually the rest is pretty easy." Jesse added

"We also find Pokémon and inject dem with da vaccine hopefully making da world back to where it was." Persian finished

"Now you know our story so start talking!" Jesse said

Besides the fact that this raised more questions than answers Ash, Misty and Brock explained about the storm and the cabin and finding Link and how they came out and the world was like this.

"So yous is sayin that yous was only in that place for two days?" Persian asked at the end of the story

They all nodded their heads.

"Well that's impossible you three were reported missing two years ago. I remember specifically because Ms. Ketchum was saying…." James started but was cut off

"MOM!?" Ash said worriedly, "Where is she? Is she OK?"

"And what about my sister's?" Misty asked

"And my family too what about them?" Brock asked all of them ganging up around the former members of Team rocket."

"Let me think." James said putting a finger to the side of his face, "Well I know Ms. Ketchum is safe at Camp Pallet at least the last time I heard she was. Misty's sisters were high profile citizens so they were relocated to another region I believe it was Unova or something to that extent."

"And you're father, Brock, got the children to safety at Camp Pewter and helps us fight in the Militia." Jesse concluded

The three then turned to Link and Navi, "So you are the power house huh? You look pretty small to me!" Jesse said turning to the side. Suddenly James throws a punch at him. Link caught it with ease but then backed up to the corner of the balloon scared for his life.

"That was pretty good." James said happily, "I think you'll do just fine."

"What was that about?!" Misty asked going to Link's side and helping him up.

"We need all able bodied citizens to fight for our cause. Link would normally be considered too young to assist but he caught my full punch without even batting an eye which makes him eligible to join if he so desires." James explained

"You're crazy if you think…!" Ash started to say but then Pikachu started to swirl around wildly and fell on his back with a spot of drool coming out his mouth. Misty felt her backpack move and when she took Togepi out she saw that it had the same issue.

Ash picked up Pikachu, "Buddy what's wrong?"

"It's the Pokerus." James said withdrawing a large needle from one of the pockets on his vest.

"The first symptom is fainting but soon he'll wake up feral and ready to attack the first thing it sees." Jesse said watching James put the needle to the base of Pikachu's neck.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked pulling Pikachu away

"It's da vaccine we needs to inject it before dey wakes up or we're in for a world of pain." Persian said remembering all those electric shocks they'd received at the hands of Pikachu

Ash reluctantly allowed for Pikachu to be vaccinated and Togepi as well. Soon they were fast asleep without the swirls in their eyes.

"When we get to camp Olivine we should vaccinate the rest of your Pokémon so that the virus doesn't infect them." James said

"Thank you." Ash said solemnly to Jesse and James, "Thank you for saving my Pikachu and for helping to protect mom… I'll join in your fight." Ash said to the surprise of Misty and Brock.

"But Ash…" Misty started quietly

"No these Pokémon are in danger and we need to help them out before we can do anything else." Ash concluded.

"Well if you're in I'm in." Brock said

"Mm-hmm." Misty nodded in agreement

"Link do you think we should get involved I mean we don't owe them anything!" Navi said hovering around Link's shoulder

"True we don't!" Link said looking down, "But I feel like this is a little bit deeper than just a 'Pokerus'."

"You don't think…?"

"Yup, Gannondorf!"

Thanks for reading the continuation hopefully everything is satisfactory to the Pokefans out there don't hesitate to PM me if I'm missing some essential Pokedoctrine. Ultima S. Next Pidgeot attack!


	7. Chapter 7

The balloon floated gently through the breeze and it seemed like hours since they left Olivine city headed for camp Olivine.

"You'd think Camp Olivine would be closer to Olivine City." Misty stated sitting on the floor of the basket.

"We need to go slowly to make sure that we're not being followed. And besides if our camps were closer to the cities they wouldn't be so hard to find now would they." James stated turning to the side.

Below them Ash saw a small glimpse of a reflection in the trees, "What's that?" he asked Jesse

"We're approaching camp soon someone will contact us shortly." She responded

Suddenly the radio crackled to life and a voice on the other end scratched through, "Attention balloon this is Team Rocket ground support code two niner niner zero what is your business here?"

Ash and Misty jumped back but Jesse seemed perfectly calm as she picked up the transceiver, "This is Team Rocket Air support code three niner bravo requesting permission to land."

"YOU TRICKED US!" The three yelled and soon had hands covering their mouth.

"You morons you tryin to get us spotted." The Persian stated drawing his hand away from Ash's mouth.

"That's our code in case something goes wrong that at least one group could escape. Imagine if we went around saying, 'hello this is the rebel squadron alpha we just picked up three hobo's in the Johto region so please don't shoot us.'" Jesse said sarcastically, "If there were team rocket foot soldiers down there they'd shoot us long before we even came into view of the camp."

"Oh, Sorry!" the three stated in unison rubbing their necks.

They floated on for another hour before there was a small clearing on a mountain pass to which they softly brought the Balloon down. Before they touched ground though the clearing opened in the middle and the balloon sunk slowly down into the earth. As the last rays of light shone through the small opening Ash could see a uniformed man walking around with some Houndour and Houndoom.

The area was dark until lights all along the ceiling flickered on and Ash could see they were in a giant underground hangar. The balloon touched down within the center of the hangar and some footmen on the bottom tied it to some rebars that were looping up out of the cement floor. There didn't seem to be too many people in the hangar but on the far end Ash could see a thick black door with two armed guards in front.

"Follow me and stay close." Jesse instructed and the team nodded.

Link looked around and could feel the presence of hundreds of life forms just below them but it seemed like there was no one at all in this part. They walked through the large metal door and a blast of cool air hit Link in the face and sent a shiver down his spine. Misty saw this and took out a small red jacket that she carried in her backpack and put it around Link's shoulders. It was kind of large for him but he rolled up the sleeves a little and it did the job.

They walked down a circular stair case who's metal clang echoed through the empty hallways but Link could now definitely hear the sounds of life. They walked down a small hallway where two more armed guards were standing in front of another large metal door. They opened the door and the small group walked through the doorway into an area of intense light.

As their eyes adjusted they saw miles of lights and homes built out of what seemed like the stalactites and stalagmites of a huge underground cave. There was a river that flowed down the middle of the encampment where people were fishing and pulling out large quantities of feral fish Pokémon. Some of them they put back into the water and other's they shipped off in a large cart towards the fish market.

"Welcome to Camp Olivine." Persian said proudly

"Wow are all these people fighters?" Navi asked

"A lot of them yes but there are more citizens here than fighters. We found out the hard way that forcing people to fight for freedom is a risky notion at best but anyone who gets admitted to our Camps need to do something treacherous against the World Prime Minister in order to get in." James explained walking down a halogen lit street.

"What do they need to do?" Ash asked

"And why do they need to do it?" Misty continued

"They need to join a squad and help them deliver the vaccine to a patrol group of Team Rocket forces and leave their name at the scene. This prevents anyone from our camp from wanting to go to Team Rocket and giving them our location because they would be killed as well." Jesse explained

"What if they leave a false name or don't tell Team Rocket about themselves like an anonymous tip?" Ash demanded

"That's how we lost Camp Goldenrod." James said and the former members of Team Rocket put their heads down. "Fortunately Giovanni made a huge spectacle of it and the rat who betrayed those people was put to death on world television making it so that people don't even think about betraying us when they get it here now."

"Now we's needs to get your Pokémon over to the vaccination center before yous can use them." Persian stated as they took a side road down to a large glass building that had lights in all the corners.

"Here we can let your Pokémon out and vaccinate them safely." Jesse said and the three let out most of their Pokémon. One by one they were treated and each of them were sleeping softly in the next room where Ash lay Togepi and Pikachu as well. When the doctor removed her mask it was revealed that it was Olivine City's very own nurse Joy.

Brock went all gaga and floated over towards Nurse Joy but Misty caught him by the ear and started to drag him away angrily. "This way Romeo!" She said

"You have any other Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked towards Ash and Ash took out his final pokeball.

"Only Pidgeot." He said and threw the ball.

The ball spun on the ground for a little bit before opening up to reveal a bloodshot-eyed Pidgeot who spread its Massive wings and yelled, "Pidgeoooo!"

"Ash what's wrong?" Misty asked taking a step back.

"I don't know!" He responded

"This Pokémon's been exposed to the Pokerus!" Nurse Joy said trying to duck and dodge Pidgeots massive wings.

Jesse and James entered the room after seeing what happened on the outside, "How did this one get infected it was in it's pokeball?" They asked in unison.

"Actually we used this one to fly into Olivine City." Navi said yelling as loud as she could over the screaming Pidgeot.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" The three yelled

"We didn't think about it at the time." Ash yelled apologetically.

"I'll handle this!" Persian said jumping in front of Pidgeot, "Persian Fury Swipes!" He told himself and jumped up and started wildy scratching the bird that was roughly four times his height on all fours. The Pidgeot just used steel wing to block the attack and struck back Persian to the ground.

There were guards surrounding Pidgeot throwing ropes over and around it's neck and body yet it just broke the straps like they were twine

"Pidgeot stop!" Ash yelled and put himself between his friends and Pidgeot, "This is my fault, I'm the one that's making you suffer right now please you can take me but don't hurt my friends."

Pidgeot looked at Ash hesitating for a moment and then brought it's face down in an effort to peck attack Ash. Link jumped in front of ash and pulled out a small circular silver and red shield which seemed not only to stop the attack but make Pidgeot stagger.

Suddenly Link jumped up and drove his sword down the back of Pidgeot. Ash stood in horror but for some reason no blood came out. Link ran to the front of Pidgeot and jumped straight up and carried his small blade through the neck of Pidgoet but the bird's head didn't separate.

"What's going on?" Brock asked out loud

Then Navi flew up next to Pidgeot and a golden light circled right where Pidgeot's heart was. Link withdrew a feathered bow from his back and took aim. He loosed the arrow which glowed with a blue aura and seemed to be directed right at the center of the golden circle. As the arrow hit it just disappeared and soon Pidgeot was encased up to it's neck in a block of ice and it seemed to have a lot less of a fighting spirit in it.

Nurse joy mounted the block of ice and injected the vaccine at the base of Pidgeot's neck which caused the bird Pokémon to fall into a deep slumber. As soon as the nurse was clear Link cocked and loosed another arrow that glowed with a red aura and melted the ice away to reveal a peacefully sleeping Pidgeot.

Ash ran up and inspected his Pidgeot and besides the bruises from hitting into the glass wall there wasn't a mark on him.

"But I saw you…!" Ash said quietly and turned around to face Link, "I saw you stab him and cut through his neck! I _saw _you!" He said

Suddenly all eyes in the room were on Link, "Well of course you saw me do it because that's what I did!" he said as though there was nothing odd about it.

"But there's no marks, no blood not even a scrape from where you hit." James interjected

"Of course not!" Link said surprised, "The Kokiri sword doesn't attack the outer structure of anything it attacks the inner energy. When all the energy is exhausted then the thing being attacked disappears but if you do it right you can adequately weaken an enemy to where you can detain it. The more force you add to each strike the quicker the opponent falls."

"But when you fought that pig-creature you cut through it's ankles!" Misty said confused

"That was the Master Sword and part of a different realm of blades altogether." Link said as though that should answer their questions.

"Thank you!" Ash said and gave Link a hug. Link only reached top-of-head to shoulder height on Ash, "You saved Pidgeot and my friends."

"Hey I'm always happy to help." Link said and walked out the door to investigate this new underground world that he'd found.

"Ash while the Pokémon sleep it off why don't we go visit the Professor?" James suggested and the three left off toward a large white structure that overlooked the rest of the cave

Thanks for reading I hope you like it so far and keep up the views it's good to see almost two hundred views for this story in less than a week. Ultima S. Next the Professor…?!


	8. Chapter 8

Before I continue the story user ID madlink007 had an interesting question and because they say "if one person has a question a hundred people are just afraid to ask", I will answer his point before continuing. He asks why "in the world is adult Link FIVE!" First off let me say that I have only introduced Young Link so far, in Ocarina of Time Young Link is supposedly ten but as he draws the master sword he ages seven years and in that seven years he grows to a normal adult size and strength etc. However, as he leaves the Kokiri woods for the first time he is told by Sariah that the Kokiri who leave start to age giving rise to the doctrine in my story that even though he is ten he looks five. The operative word here is _looks_ five to Ash and his companions he is actually ten and the subject will be addressed either this chapter or the next I haven't decided yet. Second it is true that Young Link in my story has access to all the weapons and abilities of Link and throughout several generations of the Legend of Zelda franchise this, as well, will be explained in upcoming chapters. I realize that chapter by chapter the doctrine is confusing but believe me when I say most if not all of the deviance will be explained as the story progresses. So once again should anyone have any questions like madlink007 don't hesitate to PM me. And with that the story continues.

"Tracy?" Ash called out as they entered the darkened laboratory.

The Professor turned around and there stood Tracy who accompanied Ash and Misty through the Orange Islands. His hair was longer but he still wore the same bandana and he donned an outfit reminiscent of Professor Oak.

"I'm sorry do I kno…. Ash?!" Tracy said looking closer

"Do you two know each other Professor Sketchit?" came the voice of a lab assistant.

"They traveled together in the Orange Islands a few years back." James explained

"Ash I can't believe it's you! Everyone thought that you three had died when the Pokerus hit." Tracy said running up and embracing Ash and Misty.

"Well we're here." Misty said trying to breath

"What about you 'Professor'?!" Ash asked and Tracy put his hand behind his neck and laughed nervously.

"Yeah that heh. Well when the Pokerus first started to get serious I was one of the few who started to recognize the symptoms and next thing I know I'm recruited by the resistance as a Professor fighting to find a way to cure the virus on a global scale." Tracy explained, "You three haven't changed a day since last I saw you."

"Actually a day is about right." Misty stated laughing nervously. Tracy looked somewhat confused.

"So where's Pikachu?" Tracy asked with a tone of concern

"He's sleeping off the effects of the vaccine." Jesse answered

"Oh good I was worried." Tracy said and turned to a small microscope.

"Professor this group wants to join our cause and help fight for the resistance." Jesse added

Tracy looked up from his microscope and turned to Ash, "You really want to join us? Fighting for the resistance is a hard thing and threatens your life and your squad's lives every day."

"I don't care what it takes we need to help the Pokémon." Ash said confidently and Misty and Brock nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very well Alpha squad, take them with you on your next Vaccine run they are to leave all three of their names on the attack site and after we will assign them a squadron ID." Tracy said seriously

"Don't you mean 'all four'?" Persian interjected

"Four?"

"Yeah there's a little kid somwheres around here." Persian continued

"We don't accept young children to fight for our cause!" Tracy said starting to get angry at the mere mention.

"Professor you don't understand," Jesse Started

"Yeah he just took down a feral Pidgeot with his bare hands." James finished

Tracy looked surprised, "A _feral_ Pidgeot?"

"Yeah he took it down without so much as a scratch on himself or the Pokémon." Misty interjected

"Hmm." Tracy said looking pensive, "Bring him here I'd like to meet him, what's his name?"

"Link." Ash responded

Link, meanwhile, was exploring the caverns. It was huge and along the walls there seemed to be windows and homes etched into the rock. One rock formation reached to the ceiling and glowed with a soft yellow light. There was a spiral road at a gentle incline that wrapped around the formation and Markets seemed to be carved slightly deeper into the walls. It was the most enchanting sight that Link had ever seen and he started to climb. There were thousands of people climbing the multilevel complex.

Link walked around the back side of one of the spirals and could see a dark cavern that extended further down into the caves. It was black, pitch black and the water ran straight into it and disappeared. Link listened closely and could hear the water splash into another underground Lake. He heard something else however, it sounded like hushed footsteps treading slowly in the water.

Link tuned his ears in closer and could hear hushed voices, "Ready, aim, fire!" and the sound of something being pulled. Suddenly from the darkness a red light shown behind a metal object, it was a missile! Link didn't have time to think he jumped up as high as he could but was falling just short of intercepting the missile. He calmed himself and held his hand close to his heart. A bright light shone from his back and large white wings sprouted from his back. He started to spin rapidly as he headed upwards and as he reached the correct height the wings disappeared and he caught the missile with his bare hands spun around and sent it flying back in the direction it came. There was a sound of shouting coming from the darkness and then an explosion.

A black clothed individual with a red "R" emblazoned on his vest flew out from the darkness and landed unconscious at the base of the pillar. Link landed right in front of him.

"I've never seen you do that before!" Navi said surprised.

"You never went to Clocktown did you?" Link asked thinking back on Tattle and Tael from his adventures in that dimension. It had only been a short time after that he re-found Navi but he'd neglected to tell her about the adventures he'd had with the skull-kid.

"You had wings?"Navi said even more surprised

"Well there I could only travel to certain statues but it seems like here I have a little more control." Link said and then fell to one knee and started panting heavily.

"LINK!" Navi yelled worriedly

"I'm fine!" Link said panting, "It takes a lot to travel like that." Soon he got up and turned around and there were thousands of people on the pillar looking in his direction. Suddenly they all started to cheer. The sound echoed through the cavern and pulled the attention of Ash and his group who ran over to see what was going on.

Thank you all for reading it was a fun chapter to write, though short, and just so people know the "wings" doctrine comes from Majora's mask so please don't hate mail me for using them with poetic license. Ultima S. Next Squad ACE.


	9. Chapter 9

"Link what happened?" Ash called over jumping down from a lower tier of the central spiral.

Link threw the Team Rocket foot soldier over his shoulder, "It looks like a small squadron may have found the camp. This one tried blowing up the spire."

Tracy got a shocked expression on his face, "That would've killed thousands of people and left us vulnerable to an assault!" He thought to himself, "How did you find him?" he asked

"He jumped clear into the sky!...", "He sprouted wings right before our eyes!," "He caught the missile and sent it back,…!" Everyone on the central column was shouting at once.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Misty yelled to the crowd who immediately quieted down as she glowered at them.

"I just sent the missile back in the direction it had come." Link said modestly

"Hmm." Professor Sketchit hummed and put his chin between his fingers. "Truly you are quite remarkable where did you learn to do something like that?" He asked to Link

"Over the course of many years." Link responded stifling Navi who was trying to tell Tracy of their origin.

"I think that Alpha Squadron was correct. Link if you would like you can fight along side us and help us find a way to save the Pokémon." Tracy said smiling

"Sure but what do I do with him?" Link asked setting the man down in front of Jesse and James

"We's gonna hafta bring him to the interrogation room." Persian stated and James picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and the three walked away.

"In the meantime I want you four to go with Beta Squadron and leave your names at a vaccination site. When that is finished you will receive your squadron ID and be granted full military status in the resistance." Tracy informed them and move to the side revealing a large man with a full head of hair and a stubble beard and a blue-green haired female which Brock started drooling over and ran right up to her side.

"How could such a beautiful woman such as yourself be subjected to the awful rigors of guerilla warfare?" He asked with hearts falling all around him.

She quickly withdrew her hand on which Brock had a death grip causing the man with the stubble beard to start laughing.

"Boy Jenny even after all these years you still got men lookin' out for you!" The man said

Ash and Misty got surprised looks on their faces, "Jenny, as in Officer Jenny?" Ash asked

"I used to be Officer Jenny but now I'm the ranking commander of Beta Squadron and this is our Pokémon escort," She turned to the side and a large tiger-like dog appeared with a harsh orange body and black stripes it's fur was kind of wavy yet jagged as though one was looking into a flame.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex for Link, as he knew what the Pokémon was but Link was knew to the whole thing, the Pokedex sputtered on and a small picture of the Pokémon appeared on the screen, "Arcanine, a Legendary Pokémon. The evolved form of Growlithe. Arcanine is known for its bravery and fierce loyalty."

Link looked in amazement at the large dog who towered above the two members of Beta Squadron.

"My names Miles in case you wanted to know." came the voice of the man with the stubble beard.

"Well I'm Ash!"

"And I'm Misty!"

"And I'm the handsome and fearless Brock!" Brock stated striking a pose to which Misty and Ash sighed and Jenny dropped a bead of sweat down her back.

"And who might you be?" Jenny asked turning to Link

"He's Link and I'm Navi." Navi interrupted.

Jenny looked at the floating orb for a moment with a blank expression, "What kind of Pokémon are you?" She said reaching out to touch Navi.

"Actually that's not a Pokémon." Ash said from the side

"Then what is it?" She continued to stare which made Navi feel a little anxious.

"I'm Navi envoy of the Great Deku tree a true-blue fairy of Kokiri Woods."

"Deku tree?" Jenny said inquisitively

"Kokiri Woods?" Miles said looking at it.

Navi flew around Links back and climbed in behind his shield.

"We'd better get going before night falls." Jenny stated and the group headed up a side tunnel to the surface.

The sun was just barely touching the horizon and the world was bathed in the soft glow of the evening. The group climbed down the rocky ledges and eventually reached the base of the mountain where they walked through the thick trees towards the rim of the camp. As they walked Link could hear the footsteps of those surrounding the camp area. All of them sounded very similar with one large dog and two small dogs and two people walking in a circular motion at about half mile intervals.

Then Link heard a sound that didn't sound like the guards around the area, it sounded like three men and a distinctive clang of shovels. Link turned to face the noise and the group stopped and faced him.

"What is it?" Ash asked quietly.

"I don't know but something doesn't sound right." Link responded and Arcanine stepped up and turned its ears in the direction Link was facing. Everyone had stopped breathing and listened yet they heard nothing. Arcanine's ears went straight back and his fur stood straight up with his upper lip raising in a snarl that showed his jagged upper teeth.

"Arcanine's found something." Jenny said and Arcanine took off in the direction of the sound.

The three ran as fast as they could just barely keeping Arcanine in their sight. Suddenly Arcanine stopped and bent low to the ground as Miles, Jenny and the rest of the group caught up to him.

They could see three men with shovels wearing black suits with a red "R" Emblazoned on them digging as another man in a grey suit with the same insignia on it stood by watching around them for intruders. They had a large bear-like group of Pokémon that surrounded them and made them difficult to spot from a distance.

"Ursaring!" Misty said in less than a whisper

Jenny put her finger up to her mouth and the others nodded in comprehension as she started slowly walking around to the other side of the group. She walked carefully as did Arcanine but it's big paws slipped on the side of a rocky pass and it let out a yelp of pain as it's leg bent in a way a leg shouldn't ever bend.

The Ursaring were already running towards the group when they turned from helping Arcanine.

"Flip this," Miles said and threw out three pokeballs which produced three large horned and heavy dinosaur-like creatures that growled loudly. And went towards the Ursaring.

"Go get em Nidokings!" Miles yelled

There was a brief fray but somehow the Ursaring managed to lift and throw the Nidoking down the side of the rocky face where they fell unconscious below. Miles took a step back, "Impossible! Jenny we gotta go!" He yelled and called the three back into their pokeballs.

"We can't Arcanine is badly injured if we move him he might die!" Jenny said rubbing the injured leg of the legendary dog.

"Well better he than us!" Miles said and the whole group stopped and stared at him in shock, "I'm sorry that didn't come out right."

Just then an Ursaring jumped behind Miles and raised its claws ready to strike there was the sound of metal clanging against metal as Miles turned to see Link, much older this time, standing behind him with a sword separating his back from Ursaring's mighty claws.

Link swung around the Ursaring by its paw and sent it flying back towards the other four that just barely dodged it. By this time the Team Rocket henchmen had come to join the fray and set up with automatic missile launchers and machine guns. The group then started to fire past the Ursaring at the group. Link jumped in front and pulled out a silver and red shield that stopped everything cold in its tracks. He threw his shield with the force of his arm into the stomach of one of the Ursaring which fell flat on its face. The group just stood back in shock at the ferocity of this Link. Suddenly the Ursaring regrouped and each started to yowl harmoniously to the point where they started to glow.

"Their storing energy you need to stop them if they unleash Hyper Beam we're finished!" Jenny yelled to Link who just stood there waiting and soon a small ball of light formed at the center of the Ursaring. Link lined himself up and took the full brunt of the attack with his shield that started to glow brightly. He turned his shield back towards the Ursaring and it unleashed a wave of light and energy that threw back all five of the feral Ursaring right onto the rock wall.

Link then did something unexpected, he got down on all fours and changed into a silver and black furred wolf! He ran with great speed and ripped apart the guns and missile launchers that held them pinned down while the Ursaring attacked. The Team Rocket members dropped their guns and started to run in terror screaming for their life right into the arms of the patrolmen that had come at the sound of a battle.

Link changed back to a human form and put his sword back into an ornately covered sheath and a blue light surrounded him and soon he looked five again. The others looked right at him as he turned around and smiled. Suddenly a loud boom rang out across the field and blood started to pour down Link's tunic. He looked at it and fell forward revealing the grey suited Rocket member with a smoking pistol in his hand. He dropped the gun and looked down at the young boy whom he'd just shot.

The patrol group had reached him and shot him with a tranquilizer dart and he fell unconscious to the ground. The group then ran up to Link who was unconscious and bleeding badly.

"Hold on Link! We'll get you to safety." Misty said with tears forming in her eyes.

Jenny and Miles just stood back looking in horror at the young boy.

"C'mon aren't you going to help us?" Ash yelled back to them but they didn't move

"What is he?" They asked in unison

"He's in need of help that's what he is!" Brock said irritated and pulling apart part of his sleeve.

Finally the two started to move and ran up Link, Jenny had a few chest wraps which they quickly wrapped around the small boy and created a small makeshift stretcher out of their jackets and some branches found nearby. The patrolmen went to the Ursaring and injected them with the antirus and left with the Rocket henchmen. One of the patrol men had a spare pokeball and with a little coaxing convinced Jenny to put Arcanine in it. She did and the three ran back up the field and into the Camp.

As they arrived Nurse Joy had already been informed of what was going on and had the operating room all ready for Link.

The group went then to report to Tracy. They told him everything about what had gone on and Tracy just sat there in amazement.

He turned to his computers and looked down at the keyboard, "I think we're finally ready." He said softly

"You four, your squadron ID is Alpha Centauri Epsilon and your calling code is Ace in the hole." Tracy said not looking up from the screen.

This news caused a small stir among the others in the lab at that time.

"What's so big about that?" Ash asked seeing the scientists looking in their direction.

Tracy put his hands together and closed his eyes, "Back when the resistance was first forming a psychic named Sabrina told us that we wouldn't win this war. She said that no matter how hard we fought there wouldn't be a noticeable difference until a squadron with the squadron ID A.C.E joined the ranks and then and only then would we stand a chance of winning."

"And you think we're this squadron she was talking about?" Ash asked

"I do!"

"But how can you be so sure?" Misty asked softly

"Because she said it would be three who would be recognized by the world and one whom the world had never seen." Tracy explained turning to the three

"Link!" They all said in unison.

Thanks for reading I wanted this chapter to be higher action to show more of the full capabilities of Link at this point. Yes I know that the Master Sword doesn't change him immediately and on the spot in the game but this will be explained within the next few chapters so be patient. Ultima S. next What are You?


	10. Chapter 10

There wasn't a sound from the ER as the group waited for whatever news of Link's status was. Ash thought about all that he'd seen from the day before. Link had not only gotten older but he'd transformed! He thought about how he'd managed to get the full brunt of five combined hyper beam attacks from feral Pokémon. There was definitely a lot more questions than answers at that point in time and Link was now unable to answer anything as the questions almost burst his skull.

"Pikachu!" came a familiar voice that took Ash's mind off his current dilemma.

"Pikachu!" He yelled and went over to hug his little yellow Pokémon.

"Togepi!" Misty yelled as the small egg-like Pokémon made its way into the room followed by the assistant nurses of the medical center who carried in a slew of pokeballs.

"All your Pokémon are vaccinated and ready for battle." One of them announced handing each one their pokeballs that had the different names written on them in erasable marker.

"Even Pidgeot?" Misty asked picking up her pokeballs

"Pidgeot is as good as new." They explained and left the group there still in the waiting room.

Ash gave Pikachu a small treat that Brock had stored in his bag and Pikachu ate it happily. Suddenly the doors swung open and Nurse Joy entered the waiting room. She only had a small amount of blood as she removed her mask and smiled, "He's going to be just fine!" She said, "The bullet went clean through missing any vital organs which made the only problem to stop the bleeding."

They all jumped up excitedly and started to crowd around the door but were promptly stopped by Nurse Joy, "He's much too weak to accept any visitors at this time you'll have to wait till later to see him." She said and ushered them out of the waiting room.

"Ash." She said pulling the young trainer to the side, "Link has specifically requested to see you and Pikachu so I'm allowing it this once but try to keep it as brief as possible."

Ash entered the room with Pikachu on his head to see Link sitting comfortably on his bed with Navi floating around his head.

"Hey." Ash said breaking the awkward silence

"Hey." Link responded not looking up.

Suddenly the two spoke at once, "So what was that…." They both stopped and Ash rubbed his neck and smiled, "You first." He said

"What was that thing?" Link asked

"Hmm? You mean the Ursaring?" Ash asked not knowing what Link could possibly be referring to.

"No the small black thing that the guy was holding, how did it hurt me? I see people carrying around all these large black… _things_! I thought they were like Pokémon but there didn't seem to be any living pieces on them."

"What black things? You mean the guns?" Ash asked realizing that Link had probably never seen anything like a gun before

"Guns? Are they like smaller cannons?" Link asked naively.

"Kind of I guess. A gun is a weapon the shoots a small piece of metal at high speed which allows this metal to travel through different things. You were shot by a pistol which is a small gun that can be held within the palm of one's hand." Ash explained

"Oh,… well I don't think I like guns that much." Link said looking at the white sheets of the bed.

"Well not a lot of people do most of them use Pokémon because there is more control and fewer people will die. But then again I've never been in a war before so I think sooner or later we might need to use one." Ash said looking down at Pikachu who'd chosen to sit at his feet.

"Link."

"Yeah?"

"What are you?" Ash asked not looking up but he could feel the surprised look of Link in the air.

"What do you mean what is he we already told you he is Hylian and the Hero of Time what more do you want?" Navi asked

"Well in our world people don't just grow older in a few seconds or transform into an animal. It is actually quite worrisome to some people." He said ignoring the annoyed tone of the fairy.

Link looked at the base of the bed and thought back on his history. It was not so long ago that he'd saved Zelda from the realm of Twilight and he could still see the little imp Midna riding his shoulders through the golden realm. He remembered the Shadow Shard that had imbedded itself in his head allowing him to turn into a wolf at will.

Pikachu had fallen asleep as the silence lingered on.

He then thought back to the destruction of the Temple of Time by the hand of Gannon who had stomped the building to rubble to prevent himself from being imprisoned again within its holy walls. He remembered digging through the rubble and finding the pedestal for the master sword and how he'd fashioned a special sheath for the sword that when it was sheathed in the one portion he wouldn't change but when it was sheathed in the portion with the piece of the Pedestal of Time he would age to seventeen. There was nothing easy about the explanation so he turned to Ash and lied.

"Everyone in Hyrule can do those things." He said and Navi just landed on his shoulder.

"But how can they do it?" Ash asked

"Hyrule is a land permeated by magic there is little that can't be done there." Link said and smiled

"That's amazing!" Ash said excitedly and Pikachu woke up from its small nap at the noise, "So if we could get back there we might be able to find others willing to help us fight."

"Wouldn't that be terrific?" Navi said sarcastically

Link realized this lie could easily get out of hand so he bit the bullet and told Ash everything about his abilities and how they came about, "But please," He pleaded, "You can't tell anyone about what I've told you it would put them at great risk just as it now does you." He said and waited for Ash to agree.

Ash left the hospital room with a lot on his mind and his hands supported his neck as he looked to the artificially lit ceiling. Misty, Brock and the others gathered around Ash and asked him what Link had told him.

"Well he said that he was Hylian and the Hero of Time!" Ash said closing his eyes and thinking on his new friend and he walked off towards the spire.

Thanks for reading guys I would've posted it yesterday but someone was being immature and made a big deal out of me using the internet, (I'm only online for maybe 5 minutes as I post these chapters.) but she unplugged the internet and made a big fuss so I had to get home before I could post it. Sorry, Ultima S. next Link and the Pokémon.


	11. Chapter 11

Ash was thinking about everything that had happened over the last couple days and wondering how it could be that he'd arrived two years in an apocalyptic future when he hadn't even been gone a day. He thought about any correlation between the time that passed here and the time that passed there but the only one he could think of was the fact that everyone had fallen asleep twice on that island.

It was a ridiculous notion and one that Ash cast off as soon as he'd thought of, however, it lingered in the back of his mind that somehow that cabin had everything to do with it.

Misty and Brock joined Ash, "Hey Ash they're going to interrogate the prisoners and they'd like us to listen in." Misty explained

"Why do they want us to listen in?" Ash asked confused

"Pikachu!" Pikachu stated

"Well after all we are the Ace Squadron they might think we can pick up on something they can't." Brock hypothesized, "If anything it might answer a few questions."

Ash nodded and the group headed over to a small hole in the cavern wall. On the inside it seemed very much like a police station with desks and computers and off to the side there was the interrogation room and the observation room. Ash and his companions walked over and entered in the Observation room where James was waiting.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Brock asked

"All I know is that these people are not talking!" James said holding up his fist to the one-way mirror

On the other side of the mirror there were several men that all had a red "R" emblazoned on their shirt most of them were in black uniforms but one was in grey. Jesse was there with Persian and an Alakazam.

Jesse threatened and Persian bared its claws while Alakazam used everything from hypnosis to confusion. But to no avail these members had their mouths shut tight.

Link entered into the observation room to everyone's surprise, "Link!" They all said in unison.

"Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" Misty asked worriedly

"I couldn't sit a moment longer and I'm mostly healed as it is." Link said opening his tunic to reveal a tiny scar off to the right of his sternum.

Everyone stood in shock, "But how did you…?" they started and Navi popped out from behind Link's shield.

"Will everyone quit asking that stupid question it's obvious Link is a special case to you all so let's just agree on that and stop asking for him to explain it. I don't hear Link asking how you're Pokémon got their powers…." Navi continued annoyingly in the background as Link watched the interrogation progress.

"What's going on?" He asked

"It's the interrogation and these guys won't utter a peep." James said resuming his stance

"Let me give it a try." Link said and pulled out a strange looking white and red mask. There were lines that formed an intricate eye pattern on the mask as Link exited the observation room and went into the interrogation room.

Jesse was surprised to see Link there but after he explained she invited him to give it a shot. Link donned the mask and the mask seemed to draw out her thoughts as Misty looked into the room. The eye seemed alive yet stationary piercing into her heart, mind and Soul and bringing up her deeply rooted secrets such as her feelings for Ash.

Link turned around and looked into the eyes of the team rocket members. These people started to fidget in their seats and some tried to turn away but the eye was entrancing and held them to their positions. Suddenly Link took off the mask and everyone could see a worried expression appear on his face. He ran out straight towards the airlocks that led outside.

The guards at the door tried to stop him but on his arms appeared the gauntlets made of gold and he pushed through the door as though it wasn't even there. The other's quickly followed through the darkened corridors out into the night sky. Link ran with purpose and the other's felt like he was purposely slowing down to allow them to follow.

He ran straight to where he'd gotten shot and to where the Rocket members were digging. He reached in his back and pulled out a shovel that seemed to cut quickly and easily through the mounds of dirt. Suddenly a metallic TING could be heard and Link got down and started to dig with his hands.

Ash got down and helped dig out a good sized box from the dirt. He pulled up the box and out onto the mountainous rock face. Ash saw that it was locked with a thick steel bolt lock and Link pulled out a small blue and red magnifying glass and looked at the box. He pulled out his sword and cut the box in two. One side of the box fell over the side of the mountain face and exploded with a small yet powerful explosion and in the other part of the box was a Pokémon!

It was a black Pokémon with golden circles on its head and around its legs. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and aimed it at the injured Pokémon. "Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and an evolved form of Evee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power."

Link reached in and pulled out the cowering Pokémon. It had been beaten, that much was obvious but the group was furious that Team Rocket would use Pokémon in bombs.

"That's just not fair!" Misty said so angry she started to turn red.

Pikachu approached the Umbreon who hid it's head in Link's arm obviously too weak to fight, "Pikachu?" Pikachu started and looked at Umbreon.

"Umb!" The black Pokémon responded

"Pika!"

"Breon!"

"Pika, pika, Pikachu!"

"Breon, Breon, Umb."

And this continued but Jesse and James were getting curious, "What are they saying Persian?"

"Well dey's just talkin about what's goin on here. Pikachu was welcoming dis here Umbreon to stay wit us and be safe but Umbreon's scared because Team Rocket strapped him to da bomb to use the power of his core to blow apart da mountain." At this the whole group stands back in shock as Persian continues, "Pikachu is sayin dat he could come and be safe wit us and we are tryin to stop the mistreatment of Pokémon."

Umbreon nodded and looked up at Link. Link smiled and hugged the Pokémon it was the first time Link had ever actually held a Pokémon and this one was so soft and majestic. Umbreon blinked a few times and then closed it's eyes as a tear streamed down the side of it's face.

"Well it looks like you've made a new friend!" Ash said happily

Umbreon put its head down into the crook of Link's arm and fell asleep as they carried it down to Nurse Joy to attend to its injuries.

Okay so now Link has a Pokémon as per fan requests and it will actually have a larger role in what is to come then even they know, anyways sorry for not posting this last night I was tired as I came home from two weeks out of state and couldn't muster enough thought power to write even a single line. Ultima S. Next Umbreon's secret!


	12. Chapter 12

Link looked through the hospital window as Umbreon was being treated for his injuries.

"So how's it feel?" Ash asked walking up beside Link

"How does what feel?" Link asked confused

"To have your own Pokémon." Ash clarified

"Well I don't think I really have it. I mean I just saved it and there's no telling if it really accepts me." Link said looking slightly deterred

Ash looked at him and then put his arms up behind his head, "You know Pikachu and I never did get along at first." He started and Link looked at him, "I had to carry him with a clothes-line and a pair of rubber gloves my mom had packed me."

"But you two are such good friends now." Link said surprised but still kind of sad

"Yeah but it wasn't easy. Pikachu wound up having to save me from a flock of Spearow and I wound up having to take him to the hospital because he'd used up so much energy to do so." Ash said thinking back on that day, "from the time in which we saved each other's lives we've been inseparable." Pikachu put his hand up in a peace sign.

"You think that maybe Umbreon would want to stay with me?" Link asked hopefully

Ash looked over to Link, "I know he will and you two will be like Pikachu and me!" he said winking and giving a thumbs up.

Nurse Joy exited the treatment room and went over to Link.

"Is this your Pokémon?" She asked

Link looked over to Ash who nodded at him, "Yes I saved him." Link responded

"Well it seems like your little Umbreon is going to be just fine." She said with a smile, "He's also a very special Umbreon," Nurse Joy continued, "He has an extra circle on his back meaning that he was evolved under a full moon at the time of a lunar eclipse."

"What does that mean?" Ash asked Nurse Joy

"Well for one thing it is extremely rare but other than that there are rumors that it amplifies the Pokémon's natural abilities no one really knows for sure what exactly but I'm sure you'll figure it out." She said smiling and headed back into the treatment center.

"Wait when can I see him?" Link asked

"In a couple hours he'll come out of his sedation and that's when you can see him." Nurse Joy responded and closed the door as a Chansey ushered them out.

"I need to get to Professor Sketchit." Link said calmly

"Why?" Ash said

"The information on the Pokémon bomb was just a tiny bit of all that I've learned from the group." Came the response

At the Lab Tracy was working on an alternate method for injecting the vaccine into the Pokémon infected with the pokerus when Link walked in.

"Oh Link! How's Umbreon?" Tracy asked

"He's fine for now but we need to talk about the Rocket's." Link said

At this Tracy turned around, "You were able to get information from them?!" He asked excitedly

"Yes and quite a bit." Link responded in a foreboding tone that made Ash look at him and Tracy start to fidget.

"So what did you learn?" Tracy said a bit nervous

At this point Jesse, James, Persian, Misty and Brock entered the room.

"First off they told me about you." Link said calmly

At this Tracy started to sweat a little, "What do you mean?" he asked nervously

"Yeah what _do_ you mean?" Jesse asked surprised

"Tracy here is an agent for Team Rocket." Link said

"Lies that's impossible!" Tracy said angrily and nervously

"Professor Sketchit is one of the most respected professors in the resistance!" James stated with a look of shock on his face

"That may be but he is under the direct control of Giovanni." Link stated, "The Rocket in the grey suit that shot me knows all about it. It was Tracy who informed Giovanni of the location of Camp Olivine and it was he who told the Rocket members where to place the bomb to cause the most destruction of the camp." Link explained as the group turned towards the Professor.

"LIES! All of it!" He yelled and tried to attack Link but Jesse and James caught him on both sides, "Don't listen to him he's spewing lies!"

"That wouldn't be so hard to balieve if'n you's wasn't tryin so hard to shut him up!" Persian stated standing in front of Link

Tracy grabbed a gun from under the table and aimed it at Link. Suddenly he just turned around and fired it through the lab's observation window.

"Huh?" he said looking at the broken window

From behind the group Umbreon's eyes stopped glowing dark blue, "Confuse Ray!" Brock said excitedly

"Umbreon!" Link said and the Pokémon jumped up into Link's arms and stared at Tracy who had been disarmed by James.

"You've sure got a lot of explaining to do!" Jesse said emphatically

"Well he won't be able to explain much." Link said holding Umbreon

"What do you mean?" Misty asked surprised

"He can't control what he's doing in fact he's under a virus very similar to the pokerus except engineered to produce the same effect on humans. I learned that from the rest of the members in that room." Link said happily

"LIES, HE'S LYING THROUGH HIS ROTTEN LITTLE TEETH!" Professor Sketchit yelled but was unable to break free of Jesse's and James' tight grip.

"It seems like we're going to need to get him to the infirmary then and find a way to reverse the effects." Brock stated deductively.

"Well if it's anything like the pokerus then it might not be too different then the vaccine we have for them." Misty stated hopefully

Jesse and James escorted the screaming professor down the well lit streets to the infirmary below.

"How did you get all that information?" Misty asked curiously

"The mask of truth allows me to see any secrets one might try to hide otherwise." Link explained and looked at Misty and smiled, "You know he feels the same way, right?"

Misty got a panicked look on her face, "Wha!? I don't know what you could possibly be talking about…" She went on as the room just looked at her. "Stop staring at me!" She yelled towering above the room and just went out the door as a bead of sweat dropped down everyone's back.

"What did you say to get her so angry?" Ash asked watching her leave

"Nothing just know that she feels the same way." Link said and smiled as he walked out the door

"Umb?" Umbreon stated confused

"I'll let you know later." Link said as he put the moonlight Pokémon on his shoulders and walked towards the central spire.

Thanks everyone for reading I hope that the story continues to peak your interest, I am now also on under the same user name and I'm putting a book there that eventually I want to see published. If you all want to see an original work by me then you need to head there and just type in my username in the search bar, Ultima S. next A Human Plague!


	13. Chapter 13

At the infirmary Professor Sketchit was being most uncooperative so finally Chansey approached from behind and stuck a large needle in his back and Tracy fell into a deep sleep. Nurse Joy took a small blood sample and looked at it under an intense microscope in the corner. She looked as the virus intermingled with the red and white blood cells and how the platelets seemed to be wholly unaffected.

She added a bit of the pokerus vaccine and watched as the virus seemed to get excited then die down a little. Much to her surprise, however, she noticed that the virus actually attacked the pokerus cells in the vaccine and destroyed them. She looked up from the microscope in shock and looked around the lab for a small notebook and started to take notes.

Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, Brock and Link were enjoying a night out in the central spire.

"Do you think we'll have to relocate?" Misty asked thinking on all that had happened

"I don't know I guess it'll be up to the head of the camp since it doesn't seem like Professor Sketchit is going to be able to do very much in the near future." Ash said thinking on Tracy

Pikachu and Umbreon went up ahead and were looking at a few pieces of fruit on a fruit stand the was nicely carved into the side of the central spire.

"Hey no Pokémon allowed….!" The owner of the fruit stand stopped midsentence as he saw Link and the crew coming up the spire towards their respective Pokémon. "I'm sorry are these your Pokémon?" he asked the two.

Ash and Link nodded.

"Then it that case eat all ya want it's on the house!" He said

Pikachu and Umbreon looked at each other happily and grabbed a large apple.

"You don't need to do that we can pay for the food we take!" Misty said politely

"Your money's no good here. The ones who saved the lives of me, my friends and my family twice in one day, I wouldn't charge ya if you were the only customers I'd ever have."

Ash smiled, "Well thank you very much!" he said and the owner offered the group a couple oranges.

They left the stand feeling energized and noticed that many of the shop owners started to offer them free goods as they ascended the spire. They politely declined all the offers but soon it was hard to get through the crowd of vendors and people that crowded the group.

"UMB!" Umbreon shouted as someone stepped on its tail. Its eyes started to glow a deep blue and soon everyone on the spire was lifted off the ground in a glowing blue aura. They went over the side of the spire and were deposited gently below.

Ash, Misty and Brock looked in awe at the little Pokémon, "Did you see that?" Brock asked

"He just put over a hundred people through the air at one time!" Misty said with an expression of shock.

"What's so special about that?" Link asked inquisitively

"Well most psychic attacks that come from dark-type Pokémon are naturally weaker than psychic types but it I've never heard of even a psychic type lifting over a hundred people at once before." Brock said

"Well Umbreon's special!" Link said and started to ascend again.

Suddenly an explosion from the side of the cave drew everyone's attention. Ash and the group ran over to see the medical hut completely destroyed and Nurse Joy continuing to move chemicals from beaker to beaker not seeming to have noticed the explosion. Chansey was in a small pile of rubble and Tracy had fallen right on top of it still knocked out cold.

"Just a human plague… Just a human plague…" She repeated to herself mixing some chemicals that changed color.

"Uh… Nurse Joy?!" Ash announced their presence.

Nurse Joy looked up turned around and saw the destruction of her lab looked up again and went right back to work. This made the group drop a bead of sweat down their backs as Chansey pulled itself up from the rubble.

"Nurse Joy!" Came the shrill voice of Jesse who managed to finally get the attention of the absent minded nurse, "What is going on here?!"

Nurse Joy lifted up a small vial of clear liquid, "It's just a human plague!" She said which caused everyone to look at each other.

"What do you mean?" James insisted

"It is a virus that only works on humans but it kills the pokerus dead!" Nurse Joy said excitedly

The room took a step back, "It cures the pokerus?!" Jesse said in a state of disbelief.

Nurse Joy smiled and shook her head, "Now if I can just finish the antidote for this virus we might be able to aerosolize the cure and return the Pokémon world to the way it was before the pokerus!" Nurse Joy stated excitedly and went back to working.

"Well that's excellent news!" Jesse stated excitedly

"Doesn't the vaccine take care of that?" Ash asked slightly confused

"Da vaccine works alright but it doesn't get ridda de other effects of de pokerus. Da pokerus will slowly degrade de organs of Pokémon and soon we might be seein da first deaths from exsposia to it." Persian explained.

Ash, Brock and Misty got shocked looks on their faces, "You mean Pokémon exposed to the virus are actually dying!" Misty said as Togepi cooed in her arms.

"Yes this is why we need a cure and not a treatment!" Jesse said, "Nurse is there anything we can do to assist you?" Jesse asked enthusiastically.

"Yes get my some hydrocortizol quickly." She responded not looking up from her work.

As they went to work something started to echo in Link's ears. It started as a small hum unnoticeable at first but soon Link could hear what sounded like a hundred thousand footsteps coming from all directions.

He turned to Ash, "I think we may be in trouble."

Thanks everyone for reading this chapter I know it is short but it is very important for the overall timing of the story special thanks to everyone for their continued support and I hope that everything is proving satisfactory. Ultima S. next Too Little Too Late!


	14. Chapter 14

Little graphic warning this is a heat of battle chapter so it will get slightly more graphic but don't worry every event here has its place in the overall story line.

As the group rounded the top of the mountain, under which lay the hundreds of thousands of refugees from Olivine City, they could see a line of lights and fires that surrounded the forest in entirety.

"What is it?" Ash asked

"An army!" James said coldly

"We'd best prepare ourselves for battle it looks like no one's escapin yet!" Persian added solemnly and went down below.

"Our platoon here is spread thin we don't stand a chance!" Jesse said

"Well we will need to do something we can't just let all these people die!" Misty yelled as a brisk wind rushed up the side of the mountain.

Link just looked out and watched as the miles of forest burned in the wake of the unstoppable army. Jets whizzed above the group as though to scout around and see any means of escape. Link looked at Umbreon who nodded his head and his eyes lit up bright blue. The Jets that were coming towards them just stopped mid air in a dark blue aura. They started to disassemble right before the eyes of the group. First the wings then the panels then the cockpit soon all that was left were the pilots who fell to the ground just managing to open their parachutes.

Ash and the rest of the group stood back in shock, "What'd you do that for?" Ash asked surprised

"First rule of engagement, always be the first to land a blow. The more blows you land the more you will." Link stated looking at the distance.

They all went underground where Nurse Joy held up a triumphant glass vial that was filled with a clear liquid, "This is it! The solution to the problem!" She said and the nurse put a little into a tiny syringe and injected it into Tracy who awoke with a start.

"OUCH! WHAT THE… Oh hey Ash what are you doing here, I haven't heard from you three in a couple months." Tracy said seeming not to have remembered anything over the last two years.

"Don't you remember anything?!" Misty asked in shock

"Well the last thing I remember was drawing a Pokémon with abnormally red eyes and then someone poked me in the neck." He said putting his finger to the side of his face.

"Do you know what this means?" James said worriedly

"We've cured the Pokerus!?"

"No it means that this human virus has been around since the beginning who knows how many people have been infected." He said pulling a pose

"Who do we trust?" Brock asked pensively

"We trust only those that fight!" Jesse stated clearly

"Why don't we just give everyone the cure?!" Misty asked somewhat optimistically

"Impossible!" Nurse Joy stated interrupting the entire group, "There is not enough of the cure to give to everyone we'd need at least a year to manufacture the cure at this rate to take care of the people in camp Olivine."

Everyone looked surprised and then saddened by the news.

"Ace squadron you need to take this!" Jesse said taking the clear vial and handing it over to Link.

"Why us?" Ash asked

"You need to leave and get this safely to another camp. This one… won't make it!" she said looking down sadly just as the whole underground camp shook violently with an earthquake. A giant boulder dislodged from the ceiling and fell on top of Jesse crushing her midsection.

"JESSE!" James and Persian shouted and ran to try and get the boulder off their partner, Umbreon's eyes lit up again and the boulder lifted up and off Jesse but the sight was gruesome.

She lifted up her hand and placed it to the side of James' cheek and turned falling limp to the ground.

"JEEESSSEEEE!" James yelled with tears pouring down his face as the screams of the camp came flooding the room.

James let Jesse slowly to the ground and stood up just looking down, "I'll destroy him for what he's done." He said in an almost whisper

He turned around and his eyes were aflame as he rushed to the mountains defense systems. Ash looked around and saw the central spire collapse from another barrage of mortar that had struck the side of the mountain. Thousands were crushed in the collapse and all the noise made Ash, Brock and Misty neglect to notice a large boulder crashing down on their head's from above. A blue light surrounded the boulder and moved it to the side and as the group turned they saw Umbreon panting heavily.

"Link we need to get out of here!" Navi said in a panic and hiding in Link's shield.

"No! We need to fight!" He said and the group rushed to the top of the mountain.

There they could see the world of fire as missile turrets and machine guns fired from the side of the mountain only to be met with the oncoming missiles fired from the camps. James was seated in a mounted cannon that fired rapidly into the forest below. Persian was to the side glowing in a strange aura that seemed to feed the cannon.

A shot rang out from the ground and whistled past Ash's ears. He turned behind him where Misty just stood in shock and fell over in a pool of blood.

"MISTY!" Ash and Brock shouted rushing over to her. She was gone and Togepi just went over to her side and tried to wake her happily. Finally it realized that she wasn't going to wake up.

A dark Light surrounded Togepi and it turned to face the crowd of Rockets that had reached the base of the mountain. It started to move its arms methodically and soon a strange glow surrounded itself.

"PIIIII!" It ushered in a final cry and before them a marvelous array of explosions lit the forest and blew back the surrounding Rockets.

"PIIIIIKKKKKAAAAACCCCHHHUUUUU!" Pikachu cried loudly as tears formed in its eyes and the side of the mountains and the forests below were engulfed in an electric storm the likes of which had never been seen on the earth. Bolts ripped apart the trees and tore up the ground below them. Some of the Jets were struck and went down into the side of the mountain. Smoke rose from the ground but still a flurry of black and grey could be seen through the clearing rubble.

Pikachu wobbled a little as Link stood in horror at the desolation, "Pikachu!" Ash called and grabbed his Pokémon. Link put his head in his hands and shook himself violently _I must be sleeping_! He said to himself.

Just then a large beam of energy sliced through the thick clouds of dust that littered the landscape below. Link just watched as Ash and Pikachu and Brock were engulfed in a unified Hyper Beam. The side of the mountain exploded revealing the nearly destroyed camp below. James had been thrown off the exploded turret, there was no sign of Persian.

Link walked over to James who was bleeding profusely from his head. "Link!" he said weakly

"I think I got them!" He said happily closing his eyes

Link just stood in shock and terror as he watched the life flee from his friends, "Link!" Navi said consolingly.

"It's My fault!" Link cried, "I tried to run from my destiny and this is what happens." He yelled sadly

"In the end we can't change the past." Navi said as bullets flew past Links ears. He could feel a small nose touch his hand as he looked down.

"Umb!" Umbreon stated and looked at Link with tears in it's eyes

"Well you changed his destiny!" Navi said sadly.

"I won't lose this war!" Link said confidently thinking on the faces of his now deceased friends. He pulled out a strange looking mask from his pocket and put it on Umbreon.

Umbreon grew three hundred times larger to the point where one of its paws could fit on the top of the mountain and the other was at the bottom. Link ran down the side of the mountain with incredible speed and yelled as he tore through the bodies of the Rocket members swarming the mountain. A blue light surrounded the forest and trees started swinging rapidly and one could hear the Rocket's and the Pokémon's screams from the woods. Link ripped his way through the enemy lines leaving nothing but a load of corpses in his wake. Following closely behind was Umbreon.

Link swallowed a strange feather type seed and his feet started to move in a blur. He jumped high next to Umbreon and removed the giant's mask. Link grabbed Umbreon and ran with such speed that even the jets that were in hot pursuit just disappeared in the back.

They reached the sea in a matter of an hour and Link Jumped far into the air and miles out over the open waters. Large white wings sprouted from his back and he continued at a dizzying pace towards an ominous storm in the distance.

"Umb Breon!?" Umbreon asked

"To set things right!" Came Links response

Alright well that was slightly more graphic than I'd intended but don't worry I don't plan on keeping it that way so watch for next chapter, Ultima S. Next Setting Things Right!


	15. Chapter 15

"Navi how long has it been since first we met Ash?" Link asked flying near the edge of the great storm

"Almost three days, why?" Navi asked holding on to Link's tunic for dear life

"There just might be time!" Link said and dove into the center of the storm

The winds whipped around Link and he could feel the sharp turbulence and the shearing force like scissors. The rain beat his face like a swarm of hornets and left large red circles covering his exposed skin.

Finally the sky cleared and Termina Bay came into view. Link just flew past them like a bullet and went into the forest. He finally touched down next to the cabin where the Ash and his group had slept for that night.

He went around behind and there he found exactly what he was looking for. It looked like a giant stump with an entryway on top of a line of clean cut stumps. He jumped up the line and fell through the opening. The world lit up in colors and sensations that Link had experienced once before at the hands of Skull kid.

He touched down at the base of a giant clock tower with an ornate design.

"Link where are we?" Navi asked poking her head out from behind Link's shield

"Clocktown!" Link said confidently.

"Hey Misty look at this!" Came the voice of Ash who was traveling through the Ilex forest on his way to Goldenrod city.

Misty and Brock ran around to Ash's side and looked at a small poster that had been hung in plain view of the pathway.

"Is that Blaine?" Misty asked recognizing the bald man on the front of the poster

"Didn't his gym burn down recently?" Brock asked

"That's what you get for building a gym in an active volcano." Misty said with a sigh and Pikachu sighed in agreement

"It says here that he's opening a new gym on Cinnabar Island!" Ash stated excitedly, "Well Pikachu what do ya say want to head out to Cinnabar and take on Blaine again?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said putting its tiny hand into a fist.

"Alright! Its settled we're going to Cinnabar Island." Ash said pointing off in a direction

"Actually Cinnabar Island is that way." Misty stated with a deterred look on her face

Ash blushed and they ran out to exit the forest near Azalea Town. Kirk was outside working on making a few pokeballs and the sky was clear for miles. They ran to a dock located to the south of Azalea Town and there Ash withdrew his Pokeball. "Pidgeot I choose you!" He yelled releasing the ball. Where the small red and white ball landed a large bird Pokémon appeared and shouted, "Pidgeooo!" while fanning its wings.

"Pidgeot we need to get to Cinnabar Island do you think you could carry all three of us?" Ash asked his Pokémon.

The Pokémon nodded and Ash signaled for his friends to hop on. Brock got on last and pulled out a map from his pack, "It looks like the fastest way to get there is over the Pokémon Ocean." He said looking at the Island formations in the Kanto/Johto region.

"That'll take a few hours!" Misty said holding her speckled egg Pokémon Togepi.

"Then we'd better hurry!" Ash said optimistically and Pidgeot took off to the sky

The water below was clear and Ash could see the Remoraids jumping up from the deep. "Huh? Look at that Pikachu!" he said to his trusty companion who looked down at the water and smiled, "Pikachu!" it said contently.

Suddenly a large white light flashed in front of them. "What the!?" Ash stated in shock as Pidgeot halted in its forward movement.

From the corner of his eyes he could see two large white wings with something green near the center but as he turned to look there wasn't anything there. Suddenly Pidgeot was thrust upwards as something crashed into the stomach of the giant bird. Misty fell right off Pidgeot and plummeted towards the water below.

As soon as Pidgeot regained control Ash looked and saw Misty plummeting towards a rocky out cropping. The inability to breath the vast amount of air as she was falling had caused her to lose consciousness.

"Pidgeot Dive!" Ash yelled and the bird Pokémon went straight down. Ash and his companions put their faces close to the bird to decrease the drag they would cause but it was obvious they weren't going to make it in time. Just then that creature that attacked them rushed like light past Pidgeot and grabbed hold of Misty in what looked like small human arms and turned quickly from the rocks. It darted out quickly towards the shore line in the far distance of Veridian City and Ash and Brock followed in hot pursuit.

"What is that thing?" Brock asked looking intently at the two large wings in front of him. He noticed a small black Pokémon with gold circles on the back of this large winged creature, "Ash!?"

Ash had noticed it as well and took out his Pokedex, "Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and an evolved form of Evee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power."

"Do you think this is the mysterious power it was talking about?" Ash asked Brock

"I don't know but whatever it is, its got Misty!" Brock stated

They flew over land a few miles to the north of Veridian city around Victory Road and the strange creature dove straight into the woods.

Ash and Brock set down as close to where they could imagine that Misty had set down. They looked through the woods and called out to her. Suddenly Ash saw something in the woods and rushed over to find Misty, unconscious but alive and Togepi slipping around the tree on which she was resting.

"Misty!" Ash said and rushed over to her shaking her awake

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around then got up with a start, "What happened? Where am I?" She started firing off questions at a rate faster than her mouth could move.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Brock said moving his arms up and down

"First off I think we're near Victory road in the Kanto region. Second off do you remember anything about the creature that brought you here?" Brock continued

"Creature?" Misty said blankly, "All I remember is falling off of Pidgeot over the ocean everything went blank after that."

"What I'm wondering is why that creature brought you here?" Ash said

"Yeah and why did it leave you here is the better question?" Brock said putting his chin between his thumb and index.

As they thought Pikachu noticed a faint glow in the woods, "Pika?" It stated and its ears twitched slightly.

From the direction it was looking the light fell on a kid clad in green and to his right a small black Pokémon with gold rings around its body.

Ash and the others looked up, "Hey!" Ash called out and approached the boy, "Did you see what happened here?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"Please did we see what happened here?" Came a voice from a small floating orb with wings.

"What are you? Are you some kind of Pokémon?" Ash asked staring blankly at the orb

"POKEMON!?" The orb yelled and started to bob up and down, "Don't tell me we need to go through this again!"

"Again?" Brock said confused

"Alright I'm Navi this is Link you are Ash, Misty and Brock. Now that all the introductions are complete…" The orb started

"But how do you know our names?" Misty asked confused and a little nervous

"Yeah you'd better start talking about what's going on here or things might start to get ugly." Ash stated pulling a pose.

The young boy who had spoken nothing as of yet finally looked up and into the eyes of the group, "Believe me, things _will_ start to get ugly."

Alright folks thanks for reading again, for those of you who are confused and unwilling to wade through the chapters to find out what happened. Clocktown is the place in Majora's Mask that allows Link to travel three days into the past at maximum so figure it out. Ultima S. Next Prepare for Trouble!


	16. Chapter 16

I have decided to slightly explain the reason why I've decided to go the time travel route to set things right in the story. The reason being I know how much something like that sets people in sorts because it is what might be called a "Forced Resolution". Anyways so here goes,

Originally I wanted my story to be about how Link affects Ash's and the gang's Pokémon Journey but I needed Link to have a very dark persona as though he was fighting with something that happened to the trio. Originally I thought it would be a good idea to set it up so an explanation came through a series of flashbacks but that tends to lead to much confusion as the story progresses so I decided to set it up so that everyone could see what was going on in Link's mind as he travels with Ash and the group.

Before anyone even begins to think that time travel is not doctrinal for either the Legend of Zelda or Pokémon I will set you straight right here with two installments of both series Majora's Mask and Pokémon 4 ever. Both of which included heavy time travel that forced the resolution of the plot-line.

Anyways besides that you can view what you saw as what is appearing in Link's mind as a possible future as he helps our heroes. I've decided not to give away too many points of the story as of yet but as we progress I think that you might enjoy the styilings it gives to the story and the amount of background knowledge it gives to you the reader. So if anyone still has a problem with the time travel resolution feel free to PM me and I'll try to explain it as fully as I can.

Link ran up to Ash and Misty and held them both in a warm embrace and then went over to Brock and did the same.

"What was that for?" Misty asked in shock

"Nothing really." Link said calmly

"NOTHING WHY DON'T WE…." Link nudged Navi and the orb stopped talking with a huff and flew into Link's shield.

"Ash look at that!" Brock stated looking at the dark Pokémon to Link's side

Umbreon just stared at them.

"That looks like the Umbreon that was on the back of the creature that brought Misty here." Ash stated, "Is this your Pokémon?"

Link nodded and Umbreon jumped onto Link's shoulders.

Brock smiled, "Hey Ash that reminds me of Pikachu!" He said which caused Link to smile.

Link's smile seemed to put everyone else at ease.

"So tell me did you see a large Pokémon with wings come through here?" Ash asked with a smile

Link shook his head no.

"Huh I guess we'll never know then." Brock said putting his chin between his thumb and index finger

"So tell us how _do _you know our names?" Misty asked politely

"I've heard stories." Link responded

To this Ash's eyes lit up, "I bet you heard how I'm going to be the world's best Pokémon master!"

"More like the world's biggest Pokémon fat-head!" Misty said under her breath

Link nodded his head, "As well I've heard of the two gym leaders Misty and Brock who accompany you on your journey.

"Wow looks like we're famous!" Brock said putting his arms down

"That's a nice Umbreon you got there where did you find him?" Ash asked innocently

Links mind raced back, the moonlight, the box, the bomb. The bomb led to flashbacks of the exploding mountain and bright lights engulfing his friends.

Ash and the group stood back as Link fell to the ground clutching his head, "Stop it! Stop it all!" He yelled and Umbreon jumped off his shoulders and placed itself in front of him.

Tears were pouring down Link's face as his hands dug into the side of his head. "Whoa calm down man!" Brock said and ran over to help him up.

Misty put her hand on Link's shoulder and the flashbacks stopped as Link found himself staring at a fuzzy patch of grass. He got up and composed himself.

"Are you alright?" Misty asked gently

"I'm fine it's just… memories!" Link finally uttered, "Anyways I rescued Umbreon from Team Rocket."

"Did someone call!" Came a familiar voice from within the woods.

"To protect the world from devestation," The red-haired Jesse started

"To unite all peoples within our nation," The blue haired James continued

"To denounce the evils of truth and Love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Meowth that's right!" Came the whiny voice of a catlike Pokémon Link had never seen before

"Team Rocket!" Ash said pulling an angry stance

"You ever wonder how it is that they are always in the same place we are?" Misty said in the background.

"Actually that is quite peculiar…" James started but was stopped as Jesse gave a large back hand to the back of his head.

"Don't be socializing with the twerps!" She yelled and Meowth just stood in front of the two looking at the group.

"What do you want this time?" Brock asked preparing for the inevitable attack.

"Da same ting we want everytime we've come for your Pikachu!" It said pointing with one of its three fingers.

Suddenly the ground beneath the trio started to rumble and they flew in the air trapped in a steel net. The group watched as Pikachu was enclosed in a thick glass case and a Meowth shaped balloon came up behind them. It was at this point in which the group noticed Link panting heavily on the ground again.

His world entered into strange colors and sensations as he thought of the Jesse and James that he had known. He remembered her being crushed and the blood coming profusely from James head.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked pointing blankly.

"What difference does it make we've got Pikachu now let's get going." Jesse said jumping in the basket of the balloon.

Umbreon took his eyes off Link for a moment and turned to the balloon, it took a stance as though it would ram the balloon.

Team Rocket just laughed, "Look I tink dat Pokémon's gonna try and ram us!" Meowth said

"Jesse… James why… are you doing this?" Came the voice of Link who was slowly rising to his feet.

"Hey he called us by our names!" James said excitedly

"Does that mean that he actually listened to our motto!" Jesse said clasping hands with James as they both looked starry eyed at each other.

"Well it's repeated enough he would have gotten it anyways." Misty said sarcastically

"Jesse, James you're better than this!" Link continued not looking up

"And who is you twerp to tell us how good we is?" Meowth said hotly

"It doesn't matter anyways let's get out of here!" Jesse stated and pulled on the string.

Link nodded at Umbreon who just sat still as a blue-black aura surrounded itself and the balloon. The Balloon stopped moving and slowly moved to the ground.

"What's goin on here?" Meowth asked nervously

"Wow that's a powerful psychic attack!" Brock said from between the wires of the net that Chikorita was now trying desperately to cut through.

"I'm sorry that here you've chosen this path but I cannot allow you to take Pikachu!" Link said still looking down.

"Your one strange kid!" Jesse said angrily

"What do you mean here?" James added

Link looked slightly up and his eyes glinted in the shadows of the trees as a bead of sweat dropped down the necks of Team Rocket. Suddenly the boy disappeared from the view of team rocket and they looked down to see that Pikachu was missing as well.

"What the!?" Jesse started and looked behind herself to see Link standing there with Pikachu

Team Rocket got a look of panic on their faces, "But how did you….!" They yelled simultaneously and then realized that there was a large gash in the base of their balloon.

The blue-black aura that surrounded the balloon vanished and suddenly team rocket was speeding off through the air. "Do you believe what that one kid said about us that we're really better than this?" James asked as the balloon flew through the air.

"Just shut up and stop agreeing with the twerps!" Jesse said

"Well whedda or not what he said is true it looks like…." Meowth started

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They yelled as they disappeared into the evening sky.

Chikorita finally cut through the metal cords and the group fell to the ground in a heap. Link released Pikachu who ran over to Ash and jumped in his arms.

"Thanks for saving my Pikachu!" He said and Link nodded and turned towards the woods.

"Wait!" Ash called out, "Where are you going?"

"I don't really know." Link responded putting his hands behind his head.

"Well, why don't you come with us?!" Brock suggested

"Yeah there's always room for one more." Misty said as Togepi cooed

"Yeah, and I could use a powerful trainer like you to get me ready for my gym battles!" Ash said enthusiastically

The small glowing Navi appeared from behind Link, "Link do you think we should?"

"I don't know, there's a lot that is going to start happening soon here!" Link said quietly looking towards the woods, "I don't know if I want to get them involved again." He stated looking down sadly.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu stated having placed itself right in front of Link

"You want me to come too is that it?" Link asked the yellow Pokémon

He looked at Umbreon who looked at Pikachu inently.

"Well we still have two months." Link said and smiled, "Fine I'll come along!"

"Alright!" Ash yelled happily and came over to their new friend

"Where are your parents?" Misty asked looking at Link whom she believed couldn't be any older than five.

"I actually don't know. My mother died and I know nothing about my father." Link stated

"Oh sorry!" Misty stated nervously

"Don't worry about it I've been on my own for several years now." Link explained

"Ok well we should get going if we're going to make it to Blaine's before it opens tomorrow." Brock stated, and the group left the clearing.

Thanks for reading, Just so you know I read what I wrote and it sounds to me like I'm mad while writing it so just so everyone knows I'm not mad or upset when I explain the reasons for doing things in my stories in fact I love talking about my process so ask away. Ultima S Next a Fiery meeting with Blaine!


	17. Chapter 17

Walking through the woods was pleasant at that time of day as the sun shone brightly through the trees and the sound of Pokémon hummed through the air. It was a cool day with a nice breeze that pervaded the grove and soon the group found themselves in front of a huge city.

"Wow! Veridian City! It's been a long time since we've seen this place right Pikachu?" Ash stated

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily

"Well if it isn't the looser Ketchum!" Came an incredibly whiny voice behind them.

The group turned to see a red convertible loaded with good looking females all cheering for Gary. The one whom Link supposed was this 'Gary' was a young boy somewhat older than Ash with brown hair and purple-blue clothing. Around his neck was a pendant made of a green and yellow stone that flailed in the wind as his car approached.

"Well it looks like the looser squad has another member!" His annoying voice grated on Ash's ears

"Gary!" Ash said pulling his hands into fists

"Hey looser nice Umbreon where'd you get him land of the little people?" Gary said putting his hand to the side and closing his eyes

"What do you mean?" Link asked

"You're Umbreon's only about half the size of a normal one!" he said and pulled out a pokeball.

Gary threw the Pokeball onto the ground and soon a much larger Umbreon stood in front of the group they looked identical in almost every way except for the extra circle on the back of Link's Umbreon and the comparative difference in size.

The cheering group behind Gary started to cheer on again.

"Gary why don't you leave him alone he hasn't done anything to you!?" Ash said swiping his hand out in front of him.

"Please I'm just letting him know that he has a looser Pokémon if he ever hopes to make it in the real world he should get a better Pokémon." Gary said shrugging his shoulders

"Garyyyy!" Ash said through clenched teeth

"Well if my Pokémon is as inferior as you say then let us put it to the test!" Link offered

"What you mean battle me!? Don't make me laugh your little Pokémon wouldn't last two seconds!" Gary smiled

"Why afraid to lose? That is why you carry around these people to cheer you on isn't it? You need something to bolster you're incredibly low self esteem and put yourself in the position of the bully and competition." Link said not looking up, "In fact let us see what you are truly hiding!" Link said softly and looked up.

He had on a white mask with a red eye pattern etched onto it. The eye kept Gary transfixed as though it was holding him in place bringing up dark secrets that he'd never wanted to reveal.

Finally Link took of the mask and everyone realized they'd been transfixed on the thing and started to breath again.

"Interesting!" Link said looking at Gary, "Let us say we battle at a price?"

"What are you talking about?" Gary said indifferently

"Well if you choose not to battle then I tell everyone that secret you hid away even from your fan squad." Link said in a ho-hum style of voice

"What secret?" Gary asked nervously and loud

"Let's just say it involves a small accident on a mountain pass near… Pallet Town is it?" Link said with his arms behind his back

Gary got a look of shock on his face, "How could you possibly know about that?"

"It doesn't matter how I know but I do and I suggest that you watch who you pick your fight's with in the future as it could lead to troublesome results!" Link said

"What's going on?" Ash asked

"It looks like Gary's managed to get on Link's bad side as well." Brock stated, "But it seems as though Link learned something that is forcing Gary's hand."

"Wow he doesn't really seem like the kid to want a fight but he doesn't appreciate people talking bad about his Umbreon evidently!" Misty said as a bead of sweat dropped down her neck

"Fine! One battle but what does the victor get?" Gary asked crossing his arms with a scowl on his face

"This!" Link said and pulled out a blue crystal from his pocket. It drew the attention of everyone around, "Where I'm from this means very little but I hear that it is worth a lot of money here." He said as the fan club looked at the crystal with stars in their eyes.

"It's a deal!"

They found a clearing in a small park at the center of Veridian City dedicated to the trainers for battle.

"So how should we go about this?" Gary yelled over to Link

"You can use all six of your Pokémon and I will just use Umbreon!" Link called back

Ash Brock and Misty looked in shock, "Can Link's Umbreon really be that powerful?" Misty asked

"Please I only need one Pokémon to defeat you, come on out Arcanine." Gary called and a huge Dog like Pokémon came out.

Immediately Link started to have flashbacks of Jenny and Miles, the hyper beam, the interrogation the Bomb! Before he knew it he was looking at a green patch of sod with Misty Pulling him to his feet. He thanked her and stood up and looked at this Pokémon.

"Very well, Umbreon!" He said

"Umb!" Umbreon responded and jumped onto the field

"Alright now let's get started!" Gary said confidently

Misty approached the middle line of the field and pulled out a makeshift flag, "Ready… Battle!"

"Arcanine use…." Gary started but before he could get any farther Arcanine was lying in a heap in front of him from a massive tackle performed by Umbreon.

"Arcanine!" Gary yelled as his Pokémon slowly rose from the ground

"Umb!" Umbreon stated and sat down

Ash, Brock and Misty looked on in surprise, "He didn't even utter a word!" Brock stated

"He caused Arcanine to fall over in just one hit!" Misty added in disbelief

"Arcanine quick use fire spin!" Gary said hurriedly

The legendary dog howled and released a flurry of flames that took the shape of a giant vortex surrounding the stationary Umbreon. Link just waited with his arms crossed.

"Umbreon use psychic!" He said simply

Suddenly a blue-black aura surrounded the flames and they lifted off Umbreon and formed into what looked like a fiery snake. This snake opened its maw and attacked the now panicked Arcanine Burning it severely with its own fire.

"He just defeated Arcanine… with its own fire!" Ash said in disbelief

The dog Pokémon fell back burned and with spirals in its eyes, "Arcanine!" Gary stated and drew the Pokémon back into its pokeball.

"If that's how you like to play, Fine! Come on out everyone!" Gary yelled and soon the field was covered with Pokémon. An Umbreon, Nidoking, Fearow, Golem, and Blastoise appeared from the flurry of solidifying red lights.

Links Umbreon looked at the group and its eyes lit up a dark blue aura and soon the Pokémon were surrounded in this aura and started to fight amongst themselves.

"That's one powerful confuse ray!" Brock stated looking on

Gary's Umbreon just looked at Link's it was unaffected by the confuse ray.

"Hah psychic attacks don't work on dark-type Pokémon like Umbreon, Umbreon use Headbutt!" Gary yelled and Umbreon leapt forward towards Link's Umbreon.

"Umbreon Dodge!" Link said unconcerned and Umbreon just jumped into the air, "Umbreon Aerial Slam!" Link called out and Umbreon disappeared into the sun.

Gary strained to see what was going on, _Aerial Slam that's a flying type move no way an Umbreon could do something like that!_ He said to himself.

Suddenly a small black speck appeared and before Gary could say anything Umbreon hit his mark and caused a cloud of dust and debris to pan out from the impact point which knocked the weakened and confused Pokémon of Gary's team off their feet. They all fell unconscious and as the dust settled Link's Umbreon just sat quietly looking at Gary as the Gary's Umbreon was off to the side with spirals adorning it's eyes.

"I can't believe it!" Misty stated in awe

"He just beat all of Gary's Pokémon in the time it would've taken me to defeat one!" Ash stated in disbelief.

"That's one powerful Umbreon!" Brock stated happily

"I can't believe I lost!" Gary said on his two knees looking down at the earth. He slowly called in his fainted Pokémon as Gary's fan club was crying.

"I have two suggestions for you!" Link called out across the field, "Number one get rid of your fan club, they make you feel more accomplished than you are leading you to take risks that shouldn't be taken and number two, never underestimate any Pokémon because of size!"

"Umb!" Umbreon stated and jumped onto Link's shoulders

Ash, Brock and Misty ran over to Link but before they could say anything the sky lit up in a whirl of flames. The group turned around and could see a small group of Fire Pokémon lighting up the sky with elaborate displays of power.

Fire, Explosions, light, death. Link found himself clutching his head on the ground again. Misty pulled him up, "You really need to pull yourself together!" She said consolingly

"I'm sorry." Link stated looking down

One Magmar spelled out "Blain's Gym!" In a fiery lettering above the sky of Veridian City and soon everyone could see a bald headed man coming towards them from the other end of the park.

"Blaine?" Misty said more in shock than in question.

"Hey Wassup my Jivey Dawgs I've come personally to invite you to participate in my grande re-opening of the Cinnabar Gym!"

"Jivey Dawgs? I don't remember Blaine using that kind of language when we met him last." Misty said confused

"Oh you must be talkin bout pop's nope he's still runnin his pad on top o that volcano his! I'm his son Blain and I'm openin the next hot spot for Pokémon skills and thrills dig me dawg?" Blain stated

"Oh boy!" Misty said putting her palm to her forehead

Ash didn't seem to notice, "Alright we're ready to take on any challenge right Pikachu?" Ash stated enthusiastically, "Pikachu!" Pikachu stated putting its hands into tiny fists

"Are they with you?" Blain asked Link confused

"Actually I'm with them." Link stated putting his arms behind his back

"Then if that's the case all of you are invited to the grand re-opening of the Cinnabar Island Gym!" He said handing them out some tickets

"What about me?" Gary asked from behind

"Boy you need to train more before a weakling like you could even hope to fight against the incredible Blain!" Blain stated and pulled a pose

"But I…" Gary started and then looked down to the ground as his fan club started crying in sobs

"C'mon me dawgs we gots a lot o ground to covah!" He said practically singing and putting his index finger high into the air.

Ash left the park slowly behind the others and looked back to see Gary still on the ground looking down to the earth. Ash walked up to him, "Gary if you want to come I'm sure we could convince Blain…" Ash started

"It's not that…" Gary said in an oddly even tone for talking to his rival, "He defeated me with one Pokémon! ONE Pokémon! I obviously need to train harder."

"I don't think that's it." Ash said calmly as Gary looked up, "He didn't say you weren't strong he said basically to come down to earth and work on your weaknesses because your fan club makes you believe that you have none. Then he told you to stop treating battles like statistics and take each one seriously by not underestimating any opponent. You can take what you want from this fight but I believe that Link told you exactly what you needed to know to become an excellent trainer." And with that Ash left Gary meditating on the field in Veridian.

Thanks for reading and thanks especially to those who help me keep my facts straight I enjoy keeping my tales as accurate as possible, Ultima S. next Link's Story in Pallet!


	18. Chapter 18

The shadowy silhouettes of twilight danced to their unheard melody as the sun caused their shadows to grow in size and opacity. It had been a long day of walking as Blain had to stop and talk to anyone in their way to come and see his grand re-opening. It took several hours just to get out of the city and as they exited our hero's find themselves at the back of a very long caravan going to Cinnabar.

"Come see the magnificent Blain! He sings he Jives he's quite alive and soon so will Cinnabar Island with the groovy treads of his disciples!" Blain said near the head of the group

Misty had gotten quite tired of the hippie lingo as veins started to pulse around her forehead, "If he sais jive one more time I swear I'm gonna…."

"Hey wassup me jivey dawgs?" somehow Blain had snuck up behind them

"THAT'S IT!" Misty yelled towering above the now cowering Blain

Ash and Brock had to grab Misty by both arms and lead her away as she kicked and scratched to get at the bald gym leader. Blain let a bead of sweat drop down his neck and walked over to Link who was walking casually with Umbreon around his shoulders.

"Are you sure she's with you?" He asked nervously pointing in the direction of Misty

"Yup, I just think she is tired of the strange way you talk." He said knowing it probably wasn't so obvious to the man.

"Huh I wonder why she don't dig my jive?!" he said trying to be as poetic as possible

"Don't know?" Link said simply looking at the city disappear from view.

Veridian was smaller than Olivine from what Link could tell and he wondered why anyone would actually consider it a city.

"Oh well back to my adorin disciples!" Blain said and rushed to the front of the caravan.

Ash, Brock and Misty returned to walk beside Link and it seemed as though they were able to calm Misty down even partway.

"Hey Ash this road will take us back to Pallet Town do you think we may have time to see your mom?" Brock asked trying to get the thoughts off Blain.

"I sure hope so!" Ash responded with his fist out in front of him, "If not I guess we'll just have to make time right Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Besides I think Misty could use a break!" Brock said

"WHY WOULD I NEED A BREAK?" Misty asked in a shout

"A break might do us all some good right now." Link chimed in and the group looked in his direction, "I don't know about the rest of you but I would like to see Ms. Ketchum."

"Speaking of which you still haven't told us where you heard our names!" Misty said in an even tone

"It's a story for another time." Link said pensively

"Alright folks time to set up camp for the night!" Came the cry of a couple runners sent through the caravan

The group stopped and started to withdraw their sleeping gear and everyone in the caravan split off into groups and created their own fire-pit. Cyndoquil was kind enough to light the wood that was provided by a cart being drug along the caravan. Soon a roaring blaze appeared in front of the group and Brock set about cooking dinner.

"So your Umbreon is pretty spectacular you must have trained all your life to reach a level like that!" Ash stated trying to open conversation.

"Actually I've just met Umbreon close to three days ago before then I'd never even heard of Pokémon." Link said and the group looked at him in shock

"Three Days? How did you manage to get Umbreon to fight like that in three days?" Misty asked

Link chuckled a little, "I did notice you three were quite surprised at that but I truly don't understand why."

"Well normally it takes trainer's years to master techniques like what you displayed and even then I've never heard of any Pokémon without wings being able to perform an aerial slam attack." Brock stated as he was cutting into some potatoes.

"Really?! I didn't know it was that strange." Link said looking down

"So tell us," Ash stated trying to lighten the mood, "How did you teach your Umbreon that attack

"Well I didn't want to injure Gary's Umbreon with a psychic attack because even I don't know how powerful Umbreon truly is…" Link started

"But Umbreon is a dark type and psychic attacks don't work on dark type Pokémon anyways." Brock said listening intently

"Umbreon itself may be resistant to psychic attacks but to attack a Pokémon psychically is only one way to use the power. I could have had Umbreon psychically control the rocks from the ground to crush the Umbreon or even used my Umbreon's psychic ability to create a cavern and fill it as the Pokémon went in. There are so many ways to use psychic abilities that the possibilities are almost endless. In fact that's how I got him to use Aerial Slam by lifting himself up psychically through clods of dirt in the ground. One cannot think so narrow mindedly about a Pokémon's abilities. Of course it is easier for me to think outside the box seeing as I have no history with Pokémon so I don't have all the notions that you three do having been raised with them."

"Are there areas of the world without Pokémon?" Ash asked

Link nodded, "yup and when I came here three days ago I finally found Umbreon! We trained a little at Camp Olivine and that's where…"

"Camp Olivine?" Misty asked

Link had forgotten about his travel back, "I mean Olivine City!" He lied, "Anyways that's where we came up with a solid battle strategy."

"You mean like when Umbreon attacked Arcanine without any signal given by you?" Ash said looking into the fire and remembering Arcanine on the ground right at the start of the battle.

"Yes. Where I come from that is the first rule of engagement, always be the first to land a blow because the more you land the more you will." Link explained

"What does that mean?" Ash asked blankly

"Well think about it!" Brock interrupted, "If you can land a blow first that throws the other person off guard, because they are caught momentarily off guard that gives you time to land a few more blows before they can fully recover."

Link nodded, "So Umbreon and I decided that no matter who we fight against we would make the first blow whether I signaled for it or not."

"That's awesome we need to do something like that Pikachu!" Ash stated excitedly

"So where did you and Umbreon meet exactly?" Misty asked

"Actually I rescued him from a bomb…" The group looked up in amazement and shock and horror and just about anything else that could be felt by hearing news like this.

"A Bomb!" Brock stated angrily

"Yes actually Team Rocket had strapped…" Link tried to explain

"Team Rocket! I swear Jesse and James will pay for that!" Ash said jumping to his feet.

"Actually Jesse and James helped me rescue it!" Link said over the fuming Ash

"What? But I thought you said Team Rocket…" Ash started

"Yes I did say but not Jesse and James they were just as insulted about it as you are now." Link said

As the moon shone out from behind the trees a beam of light struck Umbreon. All of the golden fur on Umbreon started to glow brightly and a semi-white aura surrounded the Pokémon as it slept.

"Look at that!" Brock said completely ignoring the fact that his stew was boiling over

"What's going on?", "Look at that!" were some of the voices from the other camps that surrounded them.

"This must be the hidden power that Dexter was talking about." Ash stated looking intently at the Pokémon.

Link quickly covered it up, "Listen I'm really tired so I'm just gonna go to sleep now if that's alright?"

"Yeah we should probably all get some sleep!" Ash said

"Not before dinner you won't!" Brock said and handed over bowls of soup to everyone in the group. Link placed a bowl under the blanket that he had thrown over Umbreon and could hear the Pokémon drinking happily.

The night had been particularly cold and Misty woke up shivering slightly. She turned and stoked the hot coals in the pit a little and soon a small flame had re-ignited the flame lit up the surrounding area and she looked and saw that Link's sleeping bag was empty.

She entered the woods near a slightly mountainous pass near the camp, "Link!" She called being as quiet as she could. She heard a rustle in the trees behind her, "Link?" She asked and turned to where the sound came from there in front of her was a pair of glowing red eyes and a set of jagged teeth.

Misty awoke with a start to see a small pit of coals. She looked around as the moonlight shone down through the clearing. She looked up to the sky and over to a small mountain where she could see Link in the moonlight sitting quietly gazing at the giant sphere. She walked over to the small pass and jumped at every little sound that creaked in the forest but eventually made her way up to Link.

"What's wrong?" She asked kindly and sat down next to him.

"Nothing really. Just thinking." Link stated calmly

"Well it seems awful cold to be thinking up here." Misty said and offered him her red jacket.

Link took one look at it and remembered the deep caverns, the falling spire, the screams, Misty bleeding from a small hole in her chest. Soon he was straining not to scream as Misty rubbed his back.

"You need to tell me what's wrong. We're all worried about you Link!"she said

"You barely even know me!" he said as tears from his nightmare streamed down his face

"We know you enough to care about you. What is it that you're hiding from us?" Misty asked

"Link maybe you should tell her!" Came the voice of Navi from behind Link's shield

"Tell me what?" Misty asked more concerned about the answer to that than what Navi was

"I've seen it, I've been there!" Link said as tears started to come down his face again

"Seen what?"

"Your deaths!" Link responded

Misty looked in shock, "My death? Our Deaths?"

Link nodded, "I am the sole survivor of Camp Olivine. A few days ago you and Ash and Brock came to my small island to get out of a storm. While there you helped heal a wound I had received while fighting and you explained this world beyond the storm wall. I was so excited that I might finally be able to escape my destiny but as I entered your world a battle had been raging for two years. This battle was fought about a virus that Team Rocket had developed to control Pokémon and humans alike. Jesse, James and Persian were fighting to stop this and we joined the fight. However, we learned to late of an unwitting traitor in our midst and the whole army attacked the camp. Jesse was crushed James was blown up, Ash and Brock were vaporized and You…" Link said and turned to Misty, "You were shot!"

Misty stepped back in horror, "That's certainly a worse nightmare than the one I had!" She said assuming that he was talking about a bad dream.

"I wish it only were a nightmare!" Link said and looked down to the earth.

Misty pondered on what Link was talking about as she started to descend the slope, "Before you leave you need to see something. I think you would understand better than anyone else." Link said and jumped down from his perch, however, not looking up.

Misty followed Link around the corner of the small peak and there she saw a very small entrance to a cave. She went over and looked inside. There were Pokémon bones within the cave.

"That's terrible but why show me this?" Misty asked bewildered

"Look!" Link said pointing to an inscription above the small cave

It read, "I'm sorry, Gary!"

Alright folks thanks for the reading and support Just so you know the title for this comes from the fact that they are in Pallet Town's jurisdiction just not the town itself yet. And so as not to confuse anyone Blain is the son of the original gym leader Blaine from Cinnabar Island I was just trying to get a little humor in there like how all of the nurse Joy's look exactly alike even though their cousins etc. He was not an original character in the series. Ultima S. Next Links first Gym.


	19. Chapter 19

Misty looked at the inscription for a little while trying to figure out what it meant.

"When I looked into Gary's secrets I saw him accidently kill this Pokémon." Link said looking down, "That's the reason he travels with the group and is so withdrawn. He wants to make sure such an accident never happens again."

Misty looked in shock at the bones within the opening, "But why hasn't he told anyone about it? In fact, how did you even find out about it?"

"He's not ready to accept this particular failure and he probably won't be for a while. As for how I know it I really can't explain just know that the mask I wore allows me to see deep secrets held within ones heart… You love him don't you?" Link asked looking down towards the camp

"Who Gary?! No!" Misty said making a face

"No," Link laughed, "Not Gary, Ash!"

"What? How could I love something so pig-headed and annoying as Ash!" Misty said over-exaggerating her disgusted face

Link laughed again, "You try so hard to hide it but in the end no matter what you can't hide it forever."

At this Misty stopped and looked at the camp. The fire was out but the moon shone down on the grounds below and she could make out the silvery silhouette of Ash and Pikachu sleeping on the ground.

"You know he feels the same way, right?" Link said looking towards the moon

"Please he's more like an annoying little brother." She said looking towards the ground

"If that's how you want to hide it." Link said and turned to her and smiled

Misty returned to her sleeping bag and looked up at the moon and could hear the soft breathing of the surrounding campers which slowly lulled her to sleep.

Link however stayed awake, "Link you know what's going to happen in two days right?" Navi stated floating next to Link's ear.

"I do." He said looking down

"You'll need to give that cure to someone soon." She continued

"I know."

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

"I guess I'll know when the time comes but they won't die this time!" Link said and went back to sleep.

Link was an instant hit with Ash's mother as he was very soft spoken and polite. Things got a little interesting when Link took Professor Oak to the side and handed him a small vial of clear liquid. Oak took it a little surprised but no one could hear what was being said behind the door.

Soon it was time for the ferry to Cinnabar Island and the whole caravan hopped on as Ash gave his mother one last goodbye hug. The Boat was pretty crowded as Pallet town disappeared and Cinnabar Island came into view.

"Alright my jivey dawgs Blain's gym's a waitin so lets get skatin'" Blain said forcing the rhyme at the end

Misty just slapped her head again and glowered at him through her fingers. The weight of her discussion with Link the night before weighed heavily on her mind. She didn't dare tell Ash about the Pokémon bones because she knew that he had a tendency of speaking without thinking and Brock probably wouldn't understand anyways.

The island was teaming with tourists and Blain was saying something about his father hating all these people who come for the fun and not the Pokémon. Link was walking slowly trying to take in this world that he'd never seen. There was so much he still didn't understand but with so little time he decided to not worry about it too much.

They arrived at the Gym where flares lit up the sides of the road that led to the door. Link had to look at the ground and misty just put her hand on his back in comfort. Eventually Link found himself in the middle of a crowd surrounding the gym Ash, Misty and Brock were all behind the group trying to push through but too many people made it impossible to move anywhere.

"My brotha's and sista's in this journey we call life,…." Blain started in his opening spiel

"Did you notice how Link wouldn't look up from the road while coming to the gym?" Ash asked quietly to Brock

"Well I wouldn't blame him!" Misty said in a hushed tone

"Why not?" Brock asked

"He had a dream that everyone he knew about died in a war." Misty explained

"Wow it must have been pretty awful for him to react like that every time he sees fire." Brock said sympathetically.

"From what he told me it was a pretty graphic dream." Misty said looking at the small black Umbreon in the middle of the crowd.

"And with that I offer any dawg strong enough to defeat Blain the Magnificent this newly created New Earth Badge which takes it's names from the fiery creation of the world when it was still new." Blain continued and held up a small pin that looked like a molten core.

"Aren't there only allowed to be one gym at a time per city?" Ash asked

"Technically yes but he might have started this up under a dojo type establishment and that prize is for defeating the dojo master." Brock explained, "I don't even think that it's a regulation badge."

"Whatever we're still going to win it huh Pikachu?" Ash asked his Pokémon

"Pika!" Pikachu stated

"And with that the Gym is officially opened!" Blain said and cut the gold ribbon, "Now we are going to split all the trainers who've been invited here today into three groups and the top two fighters of each group are going to face off and then the top two fighters and whoever manages to be the top fighter then he will have the honor of facing Blain the Magnificent!" He bowed as people dressed in red suits handed out colored cards to the crowd.

Misty and Brock denied taking one but Link and Ash both took a card and Ash was on the green team while Link was on the red.

They entered the gym and the inside was massive with three rings for Pokémon battles in a triangle formation in the gym and another room to the back where the final match was to be held.

"See it's set up like a dojo and not like an actual gym!" Brock said happily

The green group took the far left side while the red group took the far right side and the third, yellow group, went to the middle ring.

The battles were fierce at first and they only got worse from there. Ash and Pikachu left little but scorched earth while Link and Umbreon quickly became the feared battle opponents of the gym. Umbreon once used a feint attack so quickly that it just seemed like he flickered for a second while the other Pokémon just went flying. Soon there were just two trainers from each of the groups that met in the center of the Dojo/gym.

"Wow we gots us some fine fighters in this tournament me homeys but in the end we can only have two fightin for the coveted New Earth Badge so these final battles is goin to be determined by a vote from my disciples!" Blain said and almost everyone in the room started 'booing' at the idea. Blain ignored them as some voting tables came out from the floor.

The people grudgingly went to the voting booths there was room for four of the six finalists. Ash and Link were voted top and two others were chosen from the yellow group. These two looked very interesting as one was a male with a black mustache and red hair who used mostly an Arbok while the other was a very interesting looking lady with blue hair and a long blue dress who basically used a wheezing. Traveling with them was a small oriental businessman with large glasses and a fedora cap.

"Alright dawgs these two will be competin to take on the Magnificent Blain for the much coveted New Earth badge." Blain said and the two went to the battle rings on the front of the gym.

"Alright Pikachu we've got this one in the bag!" Ash said excitedly looking at the Arbok

"Umbreon watch out for tricks." Link said recognizing almost immediately the two individuals whereas no one else seemed to notice.

As they approached the field these two started to chuckle but separated to go into their own corners. As the Pokémon entered the field the blue haired woman suddenly shouted, "Wheezing use smog attack!" in a clearly masculine voice. The room soon filled with thick smoke and everyone started to cough.

Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leaf. He aimed towards the center of the room and swung the leaf hard. A vortex like wind ushered from the tip of the leaf and cleared the room quickly from the smog.

There Pikachu and Umbreon were locked inside two strange devices and above them stood Jessie and James with Meowth in the rear pulling the string to a hot air balloon. The top of the building started to rip off and Team Rocket started skywards.

"Team Rocket! Give me back my Pikachu!" Ash yelled

"You say that so often it starts to wear on one's nerves." Jesse said annoyed

"Not half as much as your motto." Misty said in the background

"Like we'd ever give back all dese Pokémon! Meowth yelled down

Everyone looked to their sides and all of the Pokémon in the room had been taken including the pokeballs. Pikachu was locked inside a shock proof glass container and Link's Umbreon had a strange collar around its neck and was locked in some type of blue sphere.

"Umbreon psychic! Link said calmly

Umbreon's eyes started to glow blue-black but nothing happened. Team Rocket Laughed, "Courtesy of the Lab at Team Rocket headquarters. This collar and sphere counteract the micro vibrations necessary for Pokémon to use psychic attacks." Jessie said with a laugh

"I do wish you'd reconsider Jesse and James!" Link said looking sadly to the ground

"Reconsider what?" James asked intently

"In the end Team Rocket will cause nothing but pain and will become your grave makers." Link said

"Don't you mean grave markers?" Meowth asked somewhat nervous

"No!" Link said simply. He then looked up to where the balloon just started to clear the building and jumped. It was a high and fast leap and on the way up Link withdrew a large orange and silver blade from behind himself as he landed on the side of the basket.

Team Rocket started to panic and held each other as each commanded their Pokémon to attack. Arbock started to spray poisoned needles while Wheezing used a heavy tackle. Link just put up a small round red and silver shield that looked like it had a face on it and the attacks bounced harmlessly off causing wheezing to faint. Link swung his sword and cut the basket off the balloon which deflated quickly as the basket crashed to the floor.

Link loomed over Team Rocket like and harbinger of death and they cowered in the corner.

"I have a suggestion for you, I perceive that you fail quite often. In an endeavor where there is no hope of success one must withdraw." Link said quietly but menacingly

Link sliced the basket in two and the pokeballs fell out onto the floor. He slammed his hilt on the glass that surrounded Pikachu and it shattered releasing the small electric Pokémon. He then grabbed the metal frame of the steel cage that was holding Umbreon and bent it like it was a piece of paper. He then crushed the metal collar with just his fingers and Umbreon jumped back.

"I hope that you reconsider your actions." he said turning around, "After all true love can't coexist with evil desires." Jessie and James looked at each other confused

"Umbreon use Psychic!" Link called to his Pokémon and soon Jessie and James and Meowth were thrown into the air.

"What do you think he meant by that?" James asked

"I don't know but he's one weird twerp!" Jessie said folding her arms

"Maybe we should reconsider our lives because it always seems like…." Meowth started

"Team Rocket's blasting off Again!" and they disappeared from sight

They handed out the pokeballs to their original trainers, a feet which took no small time in doing. Finally everyone managed to get their rightful Pokémon back and Ash and Link were proclaimed the winners of the semifinals.

Blain came up and ushered the group into the final chamber and they weren't too surprised at what they saw.

Thanks for reading folks for anyone who was also reading my other Fanfic PPGZ the Story Continues I just wanted to let you know it is complete and will have no other chapters added to it. Other than that I hope today's chapter didn't disappoint and keep up the support. Over 1000 views in America alone thanks a bunch. Ultima S. next An Interesting Souvenir!


	20. Chapter 20

It was a huge battle stadium supported by thick iron chains in each of the four corners suspended precariously over a fiery lava pit.

"Like father like son!" Misty said looking over the edge of the battle area as Togepi flailed its arms happily

"Welcome to my one of a kind battle arena me dawgs." Blain said walking around the fire pit to the other side

"Haven't we seen this somewhere before?" Ash asked blankly

"I think so but I can't quite…." Brock started

"IT'S EXACTLY LIKE BLAINE'S ORIGINAL FIELD!" Misty yelled towering over Ash and Brock

"That might be the reason." Brock stated nervously waiving his hands in front of himself

"I hate to burst you pretty little bubble me homey but this is much better than my pops field that hangs precariously over a fire pit." Blain yelled from the other side

"AND HOW IS THAT!?" Misty yelled not being too happy at being called a homey

Blain put his finger to his chin pushing up his bottom lip in an inquisitive look, "You know I don't really know but that's what the man who sold me this place said!"

The whole room fell backwards.

"Whatever!" Misty said under her breath

"Anyways me jivey dawgs here is where the battles get interestin'." Blain said ominously

From the fire pit below up jumped a Charizard, a Magmar and a Cyndoquil that landed hard on the side of the battle field causing it to shake on its chains.

Ash took a step back, "Those are some pretty powerful Pokémon,… well all except for the Cyndoquil." Upon hearing this Cyndoquil let Ash have a face full of fire that caused him to fall backwards with a charred head, "I take it back!" He said holding up a finger from the floor.

"Okay me homeys listen to da rules for this here battle: number one you may only use 1 Pokémon."

"That's alright Pikachu we've got this in the bag!" Ash said determined

"Number two I will use these three Pokémon to battle your one." Blain said smiling under his rounded spectacles

"But that's not fair!" Misty yelled surprised

"My gym my rules if ya don't like it you can forfit!" He said smiling deviously

"You don't want anyone to win!" Brock said in rage holding his fists close to his body

"Who does but because this isn't an official gym it doesn't need to follow league rules!" Blain said slowly changing his style of speech

"C'mon Ash you don't need to prove anything by this jerk!" Misty yelled turning towards the door

"We accept!" Ash stated boldly much to the surprise of everyone except Link

"Are you sure you want to challenge me kid?" Blain said looking befuddled

"If I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon master I'll be fighting a lot of people like this so best start somewhere, right?" Ash said closing his eyes

"Pika!" Pikachu said with fists ready

"number Three," Blain interrupted, "You cannot use the same Pokémon you've used for the majority of the battles you've won to get here."

"WHAT!" Brock and Misty yelled in unison

"Guys it's alright I can handle it!" Ash said smiling up at them with his arm rubbing his neck.

"But I can't!" Link said looking down at the ground, "Umbreon is the only Pokémon I have so I cannot battle under that rule."

"Then it looks like this one forfeits!" Blain said almost in a laugh

"WHAT A JERK!" Misty and Navi said in unison, Navi making herself seen from behind Links shield.

"I thought you said you didn't have no more Pokémon!" Blain said staring at the floating orb with wings

"I'M NOT A POKEMON!" Navi yelled insulted

"Whatever! But in any case with only one Pokémon that means you forfeit!" Blain said and looked to Ash

"Don't worry I'll get back at him for you Link!" Ash said staring at Blain through his spectacles.

"Don't!" Link said suddenly

"Huh!? Why not

"When one takes action for revenge they always risk more than what the offense was worth." Link said thinking of James and Persian, "It is better to clear your head and think about what your move will be rather than taking quick actions for revenge."

Ash looked at Link for a second then looked at Pikachu and finally at the ground, "Alright!" He said finally, "But I'm still going to win it!" he said happily taking a pose.

"Fine then choose your Pokémon and let's get started!" Blain said pulling back Magmar and Cyndoquil and leaving Charizard on the field.

Ash thought for a second and pulled out a pokeball from under the back of his jacket, "I suppose you've trained hard for just and occasion as this. I choose you…" Ash threw the pokeball and a large red figure started to solidify on the field, "Charizard!"

"Charizard! When did Ash get Charizard back from the Valley?" Misty asked

"That's what he must have been doing at the Lab while Link was talking with the Professor." Brock guessed

"Hmm that's a mighty fine Charizard you got there Dawg but mine's top o the line and fine as wine!" Blain said once again irritating Misty with his rhyme.

Charizard greeted Ash with a flamethrower to the face leaving Ash on the ground, "It's nice to see you again too?" Ash stated from the ground as Charizard took its place on the field.

"Let's make this quick Charizard you'll need your energy to fight the other two!" Ash said from behind Charizard

"Ready, set, Battle!"

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Blain shouted

"Use Take Down!" Ash yelled

Ash's Charizard was lightning quick and slammed against the stomach of the other Charizard just as flames had started to gather in its maw. Blain's Charizard was knocked in the air but caught itself quickly.

"Wing Attack!" Blain yelled and Blain's Charizard dove towards Ash's but Ash's Charizard just ducked back causing Blain's to careen close to the fire pit pulling up at the last second.

"Alright!" Brock yelled

"Charizard seems to have gotten a lot more powerful since Ash left him at the Valley!" Misty said happily watching the battle.

"Flamethrower Charizard!" Blain yelled

"Quick Dragon Rage!" Ash yelled to his Charizard

Soon the room was lit in exploding reds and yellows.

Explosions, heat, _death!_ Link found himself facing a sea of Black's and Greys each with guns and missiles firing all around. He turned to Misty and saw her lying in a pool of blood and Brock and Ash were Consumed in a bright light. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" Link yelled

He jumped in front of a missile that was fired towards the mounted cannon and sliced it with his sword. Before him was a rocket soldier that dove towards him. He grabbed him by the hands and swung him high over his head and slammed him down on the ground. The soldier slowly got up and the echoes of voices telling him to stop flooded into his brain.

Meanwhile, the group at the Gym looked on as this little boy had just taken Blain's Charizard and flipped it over his head and slammed it on the ground.

"Charizard Get outta there!" Blain yelled in a panic

Charizard started to fly off but Link Grabbed it by the tail and slammed it down again, "Oh no you don't!" Link said through clenched teeth, "You killed my friends and now you're going to suffer the same fate!" He yelled and raised his sword high above his head over the heart of Charizard.

Blain was in shock and Ash didn't even have time to think as he threw himself in front of Blain's Charizard where Link, now almost as tall as Ash somehow, was about to dig in deep.

"Link, listen to me! Whatever you're seeing now it isn't real!" Ash said

Meanwhile, in Links mind before him was Ash in a Zombie-like state, "Link!" Came its haunting echoing voice, "Link you must let us go! Vengeance causes you to make moves without thinking!"

Link recognized the saying, he hadn't told the Ash in the apocalyptic future that particular phrase and he dropped to the ground clutching his head, "Make it stop!" He yelled

Misty came down and put her arm around Link's shoulder which seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"That wasn't a dream that you told me about earlier was it?" Misty said recognizing that no dream could cause this type of fear.

Link shuddered as though he was cold, "No!" He said looking at the Charizard he'd downed in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He cried and ran to the outside of the Gym. The sound of the water in the fountain was soothing as Link sat on the edge. He looked at his hands and legs and recognized that he'd grown taller.

"Link! Do you know what this means?" Navi asked looking at his heightened stature.

Link looked at the ground, "It means we have two more days left!" He said as he dried the tears from his face.

"AND YOU'RE FINE WITH THIS!?" Navi yelled, "THE LINK I KNEW WOULDN'T EVER SETTLE FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

"NAVI!" Link yelled and the fairy shut up

"Fine!" Navi said sadly, "If you want to resign yourself to this fate then you can do so without me!" and she flew off to the sky.

Link could feel the silence as she left but he didn't raise his hand to stop her.

"Link!" Ash called out and found him by the fountain, "Link…" He sat down next to Link and looked at the pavement for a while, "You know that was pretty cool back there." Ash finally broke the silence

Link looked at Ash with slight bewilderment at the comment.

"I mean how many people can take down a gym leader's Charizard with their bare hands!" Ash smiled and looked at Link. Link gazed at the gravel for a moment and watched as it fuzzed a bit and soon a small tear stained the sidewalk.

"Listen Link," Ash stated calmly, "Misty told me a little about what you told her, I don't know really what to think of it but I know this," He looked at Link, "We are here and not in a world ridden with Team Rocket or viruses or war this is life as it is now you don't need to be afraid. You can stay with us for as long as you need to and believe me I won't be dying any time soon!"

The way that Ash tried to cheer up Link made him smile.

"Hey Dawg!" Called Blain from the gym opening followed closely by Misty, Brock and Umbreon with Pikachu.

"Here!" Blain said as he neared the fountain. He stretched out his hand and there was a small round pin that looked like a molten core!

"But I forfeited remember!" Link said looking at the pin through glazed eyes

"Well if I had known that you wanted to fight my Charizard with your bare hands I probably wouldn't have forced ya to forfeit!" Blain said apologetically and Ash laughed at the implication, "Besides someone who could defeat my Charizard like you did deserves this badge more than any dawg I know of!"

Link took the pin and looked at it blankly for a second and then smiled. He rose and bowed to Blain, "Thank you!" He said and put the pin on his sleeve.

"Alright me dawgs that is one successful opening Day if ever you're in Cinnabar again look up ol' Blain I'll be waitin for a re-match though I must insist that you use Pokémon next time!" And with that Blain re-entered his gym.

"What about you Ash?" Link asked looking at the new pin that adorned his outfit.

Ash held up a pair of round spectacles, "Blain was so grateful for me saving his Charizard that he gave me a pair of his father's original sunglasses." Ash laughed

And with that the team left for Cinnabar Island docks to continue on their journey through the Ilex forest from whence they had arrived.

Thanks to everyone for reading good to see that so many people are enjoying the read and thanks to the Fav and reviews I've received so far it does good to see some feedback every now and then. Ultima S. next First Signs of Trouble!


	21. Chapter 21

It took the group about three hours to finally reach the port to the south of Azalea Town where they had taken off the day before. It was a long haul but finally they touched down and everyone got off the back of Pidgeot and stretched out. Ash called Pidgeot back into the pokeball and looked across to the small town in the distance. Kurt's hut was foremost in the village and located not too far from the Ilex forest.

"Three hours on the back of a crowded bird Pokémon is terrible for the back!" Misty said stretching her spine

"Imagine how the Pidgeot feels!" Ash declared under his breath

"C'mon guys we might just be able to make it to Goldenrod city if we hurry before the sun sets." Brock called out trying to act as a buffer between the two.

"Link," Misty stated, "Weren't you smaller before?!"

"That's ridiculous he's…" Brock started, "come to think of it I seem to remember you looking more like a five year old!"

"Five?!" Link said indignantly, "I was ten and now I'm thirteen!" he said as though that was normal

"What!?" Ash said looking surprised at Link

"Oh yes I forgot I haven't explained it to you yet." Link said shaking his head, "I have the ability to change my age and appearance slightly."

The trio jumped back, "Seriously! How can you do that?" Ash asked in shock

"Normally I can choose how I appear but lately the goddesses have chosen my age." Link explained once again as though nothing was wrong

"WHAT!?" Everyone was looking confused at Link

"I serve the three golden goddesses as their chosen warrior and as such I have… abilities that are slightly… abnormal." He stated hesitantly

"Slightly!?" Misty said finally returning to her normal stance

"Believe me some of them are more interesting than others but I really don't have time to explain everything in detail." Link said walking to the forest

Ash and Misty decided not to push the subject too much even though their brains were exploding with questions.

The forest was beautiful as the shadows of the leaves lit the ground in an entrancing dance and the wind sounded like flutes that calmed the soul.

"What a beautiful day!" Misty said breaking the silence as Togepi just cooed in agreement

"Yeah we might just want to sit and rest for a while after all Ilex forest is only a short distance from Goldenrod City and we're making good time." Brock stated looking into the forest.

Ash nodded and they went off the path a little ways and found a nice shaded grove to sit down and enjoy the mid-afternoon sun. Ash went off to the side and started to train a little with Pikachu while Brock whipped out a cooking set from his backpack and started to cook up a small snack.

"Link," Misty said sitting next to Link and Umbreon who'd found a comfortable spot under a tree, "You told Jesse and James that true love can't exist in the same place as evil."

"Something like that."

"What did you mean?"

"I meant just what I said there are two major opposing forces in the universe that of love and that of evil. Almost every decision can be put into one of these two categories but the two can never be intertwined so if one is engaged in pure evil he knows nothing of love and if one is enveloped in love there is no evil." Link explained thinking

"I mean, why did you tell them?" Misty clarified

Link smiled, "Oh those two are quite in love with each other, but like you and Ash they choose to hide their feelings deep. It is easier for them to hide those feelings because their actions naturally chase away any love that could develop."

"I said I don't like Ash, he's a friend nothing more!" Misty said angrily looking down.

"I rest my case!" Link said and walked over to Brock.

Misty looked at Ash punching the air as Pikachu mimicked his every move, "Ick!" She muttered and looked down.

There was a noise that came from the woods a loud fluttering of wings. Ash and Pikachu looked into the amber colored forest and couldn't see anything. The fluttering got louder and louder until it sounded like they were surrounded on all sides by fluttering wings.

Suddenly from the forest a Pidgy came out and knocked down Brock's pot of stew. It turned and attacked Pikachu. The group could see the red eyes of the Pidgy as it just narrowly missed Pikachu. Suddenly a whole flock of Pidgy were everywhere diving and swooping trying to take out the wary group.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash called quickly.

Pikachu jumped in the air dodging another diving Pidgy as sparks started to come from its cheeks.

"Piiikkkkaaaachuuuu!" Pikachu yelled unleashing a small wave of electricity that shocked a lot of the Pidgy down from the sky.

"Psychic Umbreon!" Link yelled as Umbreon surrounded the area in a blue-black aura that stopped the remaining flock in their tracks and slammed them hard to the ground knocking them out.

"I wonder what that was about?" Ash said looking at the ruined dinner

"My soup!" Brock yelled as tears came streaming from his face.

"Did you see their eyes?" Misty said quietly

"All of them are completely red!" Ash stated looking in the eyes of the Pidgy that now littered the landscape.

"It's the first sign of the virus!" Link stated looking around, "Aggressiveness and red eyes!"

The group looked at the Pidgy one last time and got back onto the main path.

"Does this mean that the virus has already started to be spread?" Misty asked looking at Togepi

"I think this was just a test group seeing as only the Pidgy in the area were affected." Link explained, "That gives you a couple months before the virus goes aerosol."

"How are we supposed to fight something like that?" Ash asked

"I've already gotten that taken care of!" Link said

From the direction of Goldenrod Ash could make out a shady silhouette against the golden backdrop of the setting sun.

"Tracy!" He called out and ran over the figure.

Everyone ran up to find Tracy Sketchit coming from Goldenrod, he was a young man with a red-brown headband and shorts and a greenish shirt. His hair was black and slightly longer than average and Link noticed on his neck a small circular bandage.

"Tracy how's it going?" Misty asked happily

"Surprise to see you three here!" Tracy said smiling

"What are you doing in Goldenrod?" Brock asked

"Oh I just have an errand that I'm running for Professor Oak right now, in fact I need to get this back to his lab ASAP!" Tracy said holding up a small parcel.

"Oh well we don't mean to keep you…" Misty started

"WAIT!" Link yelled from behind and everyone turned to look at him.

"What's that on your neck?" Link asked suspiciously

"This?" Tracy asked touching the small circular bandage, "I think I got bit by something in the woods the other day when I was sketching!"

"Let me see that package!" Link commanded

Tracy stared at him blankly and held up the package which Link took roughly and turned around.

"What's the big deal?" Ash asked indignantly

Link ignored the comment and pulled out a small glass lens from his back. It was red at the center but everything else on it was a nice blue color. Link looked at the package through the lens and sighed.

Link suddenly took out his sword and sliced the package slightly off center.

The group stared in shock, "Link! What are you doing!?" Brock yelled rushing over to his side.

Misty, Ash and Tracy joined him to the side and looked down to see the interesting contents of the parcel. Misty put her hand to her mouth and gasped as Brock and Ash just stared at the contents and Tracy lifted it up.

"A Bomb!?" Misty said through her hands

"But I don't understand!" Tracy said looking at the contents of the package

"You mind telling us why you were going to give that to the Professor?" Ash asked hotly

"But I wasn't I…I…" Tracy stuttered

"Enough!" Link said, "It isn't Tracy's fault, what he thought was a bite was really a needle that is used to inject a virus similar to the other one for Pokémon but is used to control humans. Tracy wasn't even aware of his actions."

Tracy shook his head, "I don't understand I thought that…" But then he just let the two pieces of the box drop.

"But Link I thought you said that was two months away!" Misty said

"It was in the other future but it seems as though Giovanni has received word about the future as well." Link said feeling slightly deterred, "Tracy return to Professor Oak and let him know exactly what went on here he will know what to do! Ash you need to send him on your Pidgeot!"

"I can't my Pidgeot is beat from carrying us four for three hours he wouldn't ever make it to Pallet Town again!" Ash stated, "However I do have one Pokémon that can!" Ash reached onto his belt and threw the pokeball where appeared Charizard.

"Charizard I need you to take Tracy immediately to Professor Oak. Don't stop for anything or anyone no matter how dire the emergency seems this is more important than anything." Ash commanded Charizard who nodded in agreement, "And Tracy when you take care of this please send Charizard back to the Valley so he can resume his training!"

Charizard took off to the sky and quickly disappeared from sight.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Misty asked Link

"From what I could tell it took at least a month for the human virus to take full control of all of Tracy's senses so I'm sure that Tracy will be able to get the help he needs." Link said looking to the sky then turning back to the road.

"Why would anyone give Tracy a bomb?" Brock asked putting his chin between his thumb and index finger.

"They want to destroy the cure!" Link said simply

"Is that what you gave the Professor before we left for Cinnabar?" Ash asked

Link nodded

"But how did they know that you gave the cure to Professor Oak?" Misty asked

Link shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk thinking of a red haired shadow standing behind the mystery man Giovanni.

The group reached Goldenrod City just as the sun fell behind the horizon and darkness encircled them. The city was well lit and active even as the sun was no longer up the shops were open and doing business and the people were bustling actively on the streets. In the center of the lit city was a large and extravagant hotel that rose hundreds of stories above the noisy streets.

"Let's stay here!" Link said looking at it

Everyone jumped back and stared at him in shock, "It would take me years to save up enough money to afford the cheapest room in this place!" Ash said recognizing the Goldenrod Towers one of the most expensive hotels in the Johto/Kanto region.

"No worries!" Link said, "I'll pay!" And he entered the Hotel

The lobby itself was amazing with columns and red drapes with white marble floors and ornate chairs that surrounded tables with white cloths and gold lace. Misty looked around with stars in her eyes as Ash and Brock just looked around in amazement. Even Umbreon and Pikachu were looking everywhere as the crystal chandeliers made a dance of rainbows on the white marble floor.

They approached the Hostess and Link cleared his throat to get her attention.

She didn't look up, "The Pokémon inn is down the street off of Cycle Shop Rd. I trust you will find their accommodations affordable."

"No ma'am I'd actually like to stay here with my friends, one room for four and two Pokémon." Link said

"I'm sorry but the only accommodations like that here in the towers is the penthouse suite!" She said looking at Link out of the corner of her eye and slightly annoyed.

"We'll take it!" Link said happily

Thanks for reading today's installment hope that everyone is enjoying the tale so far as the views get more and more everyday from over 17 different countries! Ultima S. next Goldenrod!


	22. Chapter 22

"And how do you expect to pay for that?" The hostess asked notably irritated this time as Ash, Brock and Misty just stared at Link with their mouths practically on the floor

"With this!" Link said and pulled out a small green gem perfectly formed in a crystalline structure

The woman leaned over the counter to get a closer look, "Let me see that!" She said grabbing it out of Link's hands. She inspected the green gem for a moment and then picked up the phone and soon the Towers' manager showed up.

The woman handed the gem to the man who inspected it with a variety of tools, "It seems to be real enough but I will call in Hammond from the exotic jewelry store down the street to confirm it if that is okay with sir…?"

"Link! No problem we can wait!" Link said heading towards the ornate white and gold chairs around the lobby.

"Link where did you get something like that?" Ash asked quietly

"Where I'm from you can find these things under almost every rock and plant so we use them as a staple form of currency but I heard that they are worth quite a bit here in your world. Its similar to the one that I offered Gary for our battle." Link explained, "Besides look at this!" he said and opened a pouch to his side.

It seemed like the inside of the pouch was immensely larger than the outside and for as much as the group could see there were red, blue, green, purple and all sorts of colors of rare gems. Misty looked at them all with stars in her eyes, "They are the most beautiful gems I've ever seen!" She said continuing to eye the gems.

Eventually Link closed the pouch and a tall thin man with a sunken face and round spectacles entered the building. The group watched as he approached the counter and shared a few words with the manager before the manager handed over the green gem.

"Simply fantastic!" The man said, "I've never seen a gem so smooth and in such a rare and unique shape! I estimate this singular gem could purchase every room in the Tower's for almost a week!"

The Manager cleared his throat and signaled for the group to come over, "It seems as though this gem is real but worth more than we currently have right now at the hotel if you would like we…" He started

"No we only want the room for the week you can keep the gem!" Link said

"Ms. Meryl would be delighted to show you to your accommodations!" The manager said inclining towards the hostess and taking the Gem back to the safe.

"Follow me Please!" Ms. Meryl stated in a much more positive tone than before and led them to the glass elevator on the side of the building.

She handed them each a small key card and started to explain all of the benefits that the Penthouse Suites entailed, "Not only do you have access to a complementary fridge that is restocked every day with fresh foodstuffs, but you also have access to our five star restaurant on the base floor which serves local and exotic delicacies on a daily basis also free of charge." She continued on about the hotel history and all sorts of trivia during the five minute express elevator ride to the top of the Towers.

Once there the Elevator key card slot began to blink as Link inserted his key card. The doors opened into a beautiful living area with hard wood floors and white plush carpets. There was white furniture with platinum stands and t.v's that were built into the walls. The counter tops in the kitchen were made of white marble with a flat-top white stove. There was a vid-phone off to the side and two bedrooms with white plush carpets and beautiful beds covered in satin sheets.

The view was amazing as the group ran out onto a balcony that included a private pool and picnic area. The lights and sounds of the street below filtered up onto the balcony creating a pleasant ambience that had the group looking around in wonder. Link was happy to see the smiles on the faces of his companions as he inspected the rooms where he'd be spending his last couple days.

"If you need anything you can speed dial service on line one and we'll bring it up to you immediately!" Ms. Meryl informed as the elevator doors closed and she went down below.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Misty said twirling in the living area with Togepi

"It certainly beats staying at the Pokémon center's like we usually do!" Ash said looking in the fridge

"Take a look at the furnishings just the towels cost more than my gym!" Brock said feeling the side of the chairs and couch.

"I'm glad you like it!" Link said getting somewhat lost in the outside view of the place

"You know you didn't have to do this for us!" Misty said, "We're used to the economic rooms in other places."

Link looked to her and looked outside, "Well I wanted to do something nice for what time I have left here." He said somewhat sadly

"What do you mean?" Ash asked joining in the conversation with a chicken leg hanging out his mouth

Link turned to the trio and smiled, "Oh it's nothing just a small errand I need to run in a couple days."

Misty doubted this but didn't push the subject as Ash and Brock just shrugged their shoulders and went back to admiring the room.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna see if I can get into the Gym here at Goldenrod who knows maybe Whitney'll give me another badge!" Ash said

"Another one! What do you need two for?" Brock asked

"I don't I just want to see how much better I've gotten since the last time I challenged Whitney I mean maybe this time her Miltank won't be able to beat us so easily." He said putting his feet up on a glass table in the living area.

It was quiet in the building as the soft breeze of nightfall slowly pervaded the penthouse bringing in a variety of scents and sounds. Everyone had fallen asleep and the clock just struck 1 A.M. as Misty awoke in a start from another nightmare. This one was slightly different from the last one she had in this one she could see Link lying in a pool of dark liquid as a giant creature loomed over him. As she approached she slipped and her hand fell into the liquid, when she pulled out her hand she saw that it was blood.

She got up and rubbed her arms as another cool night wind found its way around the Suite. She stepped outside her room and wandered over to the patio that led outside. She could see the flight warning lights of the Towers shining brightly on the pool and a small red light that blinked periodically added a nice calming effect. She went over to the open door and looked out to see Link leaning over the side of the railing with a small blue flute in his hands.

The music was beautiful and soothing as though it were the sound of a lake at sunset with the sound reverberating off the pool.

"That's Beautiful!" She said walking out next to him

"The serenade of Water, it helps me to clear my head sometimes and allow my ideas to flow." Link said looking at the small flute.

There was a small silence as the sounds of sirens rose to great the two, "Why won't you tell us what's really going on?" Misty asked

"You'd try to stop me." Link said simply not looking up.

"Stop you from what?"

"From doing what needs to be done!" Link said turning to face the light. Misty could see a small tear forming in his eye.

"We're your friends we wouldn't do anything that would hurt you…" Misty started

"That's the problem!" Link interjected, "Sometimes a friend needs to know when to hurt another friend for that person's benefit."

"When is hurting someone ever beneficial?!" Misty asked slightly annoyed

"I wish I could explain but by the end of the week you might get an idea." Link said looking directly into the light

"What do you mean?" She asked

"You'll see but for now you should get to bed." Link said and stopped talking

"Fine!" Misty said angrily and walked in the door she stopped for a moment and saw Ash still sitting in the chair with his feet up on the table fast asleep. She went over to him and supported him on one shoulder walking him slowly to the room where she'd been sleeping and laying him down in the bed. After she moved Pikachu in next to him she went out to the large and spacious couch and lay down on there with a blanket listening softly to the music that Link was playing and drifting off to sleep.

"I know you're there so you might as well make yourself known!" Link said sensing that the other's were fast asleep. From behind the bright light on the patio came a shadowy figure outlined in bright blue and wearing a horned helmet. A blue outlined shadowy sword was carried on its back and a trail of blue outlined smoke seemed to follow it wherever it went.

"Link it has been a while!" came its echoing and sinister voice

"Shadow Ganondorf. It has, and what do I owe the pleasure?" Link asked sarcastically

"You know what is going to happen after tomorrow don't you?"

"I do!"

"I am simply here to make sure that it happens as it should! You know you shouldn't mess with time so much!" The voice came mockingly

"Why has Ganondorf sent you here?!" Link asked slightly annoyed

"Oh I am just here to inform you that he plans to visit you tomorrow in this place." Shadow Ganondorf stated with its arms in the air twirling around off the side of the balcony

"Let him know that if he thinks he can kill me before my time is up he's sadly mistaken!" Link said returning to his flute

"Oh he doesn't intend to kill you," Shadow Ganondorf said turning around smugly, "He's going to kill your friends!"

Suddenly a bright light pierced the stomach of Shadow Ganondorf and it turned to see Link holding an ornate bow decorated in gold and white.

"HOW DARE YOU!" It yelled as it disappeared into an imploding black sphere

"Bring it on!" Link said returning to his room.

Thanks for reading, sorry I didn't post last night I was stuck in meetings that went past midnight and was exhausted by the time I returned home. I know that this particular chapter was not so action filled but don't worry it will return to butt-kicking tomorrow, Ultima S. Next Link, Ash and Ganondorf.


	23. Chapter 23

The night air hit Ash hard as he awoke to find himself lying comfortably in the king sized bed that he was sure he saw Misty go into before he drifted off. He stepped out the door and looked around trying to find where that cold wind was coming from. He could see Umbreon's glowing circles as the moonlight shined through the large windows that surrounded the Suite.

He looked and saw Misty lying on the couch huddled under a blanket that was just slightly too small and he could see a small shiver move her body every once and a while. He went over to her and lifted her off the couch gently. Even though she was slightly taller than he she seemed to weigh very little. Subconsciously she put her arms around Ash's neck and rested her head against his chest as he carried her into the room and put her gently on the bed next to Pikachu.

Ash took the oversized comforter from the bottom of the bed and placed it over Misty seeing her finally relax the shivering. She placed her arms around Pikachu who didn't seem to notice and pulled it close. Ash left the room quietly closing the door behind him but as he did he heard her talking in her sleep.

"But I don't love him!" She seemed to say softly

Ash waited

"He's more like a little brother… well maybe I do a little bit but Ash is hmfrms…." And she stopped speaking as Ash closed the door.

He looked around and saw that the door to the outside was still open so he went over to it and looked outside quickly before closing it.

"You love her." Came the calm measured voice of Link who had managed to get on the couch without Ash noticing

"What!? No I," Ash started but stopped midsentence and looked at the ground, "You know I fight with those feelings all the time." He said very uncharacteristically open, "She helped me save Pikachu when I first started training and since then I… I can't imagine not having her around." Ash said thinking back on that day when Misty loaned him her bike.

"You know she feels the same way right?" Link said leaning back as Ash took a seat in the chair across from Link and looking down through the glass table.

"Sometimes I can see it but I think that she views me more as a brother than anything."

"That's just how she hides her feelings."

Ash looked towards the door that led to Misty's room, "If someone hides their feelings long enough they tend to disappear."

"Is that why you allow yourself every once and a while to show your affection, you are afraid of turning those feelings into something else?" Link asked

"I don't know." Ash said looking down

"Believe me love is one of those feelings that can't be washed away by covering it up with different feelings. You know I have a wish that can't truly come to fruition." Link said leaning back into the couch as Ash looked up, "I want to be someone's 'Someone special' unfortunately my destiny doesn't allow such feelings to develop."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked

"I am a chosen warrior of the goddesses and as such my ties to the world are shallow at best. I do not have time enough between assignments to find love and settle down. You are lucky you have all the time in the world!" Link said

"Well maybe we could help you fight this destiny of yours there must be some way!" Ash said rising to his feet.

Link looked at him and smiled, "There is only one way but the deaths that it entails would be more than what my destiny is worth."

Ash looked at Link and then sat back down with a thud, "I'm sorry Link, I wish that there was a way to get you free from your destiny."

"Just remember no matter what where there is death there must always be death." Link said

Ash looked down thinking on what was said.

"Come with me!" Link said walking towards the door.

As they exited onto the balcony Ash noticed that Link had somehow grown even taller almost as tall as Brock. They closed the door quietly behind them and walked over to the balcony.

"Hold on tight!" Link said quickly throwing Ash in the air and jumping up so that Ash was holding on to Link's neck for dear life. They fell back onto the patio and Link ran to the edge and jumped.

The wind speed whipped Ash's face like tree branches as they fell towards the crowded streets below. Link inclined his body slightly and allowed his feet to touch the wall of the Towers and started to run down the wall. Ash noticed some wings form from the ankles of his boots and soon their speed doubled.

They approached the skyline of the next roof near the base of the Towers and Link jumped from the wall instantly changing the direction of the speed from vertical to horizontal and landing squarely on the roof of the next building. The speed made everything seem slightly blurred as Ash and Link quickly approached the edge of the city by jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Ash dared not say anything lest he loose his vice-like grip on Link.

From Link's back a red cape appeared and soon Ash noticed that their shadows had disappeared in the moonlight below. He looked up and could see Link, however, Link appeared to be more of a ghost with slight translucency and Ash shared the characteristic.

The forest was just a blur of shadows and colors as Link had not slowed down one bit passing through at top speed, once on the other side of the forest Link jumped high into the air and two large feathers appeared on the side as they started to glide out across the ocean.

Their speed had diminished enough for Ash to safely speak, "Where are we going?"

"To see my destiny!" came Link's simple response

They glided at high speeds only touching down every couple of minutes to rebuild momentum before taking off again. After about half an hour of this flight pattern the view of a small city entered on the horizon.

"Is that.., Veridian city?" Ash asked recognizing the small cityscape

"It is!"

Ash looked in wonder as they touched down on the outskirts of the city, which was actually very quiet at night with only a few people out here and there. They touched down and walked quickly through the streets. No one noticed them as they went through and Ash recognized that somehow they'd become invisible to the surrounding area. Soon they exited the city and went a small ways into the mountains behind Veridian and there they saw it.

It was a huge chateau sitting nicely in a clearing on the side of the mountain, hidden from view from those travelling below. Ash slowly got off of Link's back and Link rested the red cape around Ash turning from lucid to opaque.

"What are you going to do?" Ash asked

"Don't worry!" Link said and jumped up onto a stump. Golden letters surrounded in fire formed in the air in a circle around Link and soon they started to spin. They spun faster and faster as a haunting melody filled the air and soon Link had disappeared.

Ash looked around wildly until he heard something in his ear, "Ash it's me Link. Don't panic I've just made myself miniscule so I could travel with you and not be seen."

Ash looked around and then started to go forward into the thick vegetation that surrounded the castle. They heard something and ducked slightly behind a tree.

"Oink, Oink did you hear somethin'?" came a gruff voice and soon two small piglike creatures appeared carrying tridents and a thick iron helmet.

"Moblins!" Link said into Ash's ear

They looked around for a second and then continued on their way, "Oink, Oink I think you're just imagining it!"

Ash slowly made his way forward dodging the moblin and Rocket guards that surrounded the place.

"What's Team Rocket doing here?" Ash asked quietly

"This is one of their headquarters." Link explained as they quietly ducked inside

There were strange flowers that decorated the corridors which Link explained were deku scrubs that would attack by spitting out hard seeds if someone entered the area.

They made their way around the chateau that was covered in red carpets and had rooms off to every side. They found their way to a staircase that led them up to the top of the tower. They had to duck to avoid running into some rocket grunts that were making their way down the staircase lively talking about some place in town.

"How do you know where to go?" Ash asked quietly

"The Triforce calls to each of us and we just know where the other is. The goddesses gave me the ability to temporarily mask mine but I can't keep it up forever." Link explained

They found a large door that had an ornate design and three triangles engraved on the front. They waited quietly for the door to open and slipped behind a wave of Moblins that had exited.

"Ganondorf!" Link said softly

Inside Link laid his first gaze on Giovanni who was sitting in a dimly lit chair with a Persian off to the side. Behind him whispering into his ear was Ganondorf. It was the first time Ash had seen the leader of Team Rocket and the first time he'd laid eyes on Ganondorf.

Ganondorf was tall and well built with black armor hidden under flowing black robes. His hair was flaming red and his skin was dark. Around him a light black smoke seemed to come off his body creating a dark aura.

Ash watched as Ganondorf leaned down and whispered something in the ear of Giovanni who'd had a group of Swinub in front of him. Giovanni nodded and Ganondorf stretched out his hand where a black aura surrounded the Pokémon and they grew taller and green and soon a hoard of moblins stood where once the Swinub stood.

They exited the room and a couple rocket grunts brought in an obviously injured Rocket Grunt and threw him in front of the boss.

"You have failed me 329!" Giovanni said out loud, his voice was harsh but measured.

"I… I'm sorry!" the man said as blood streamed down the side of his face from a gash above his eye.

"There is no apology adequate enough!" Giovanni yelled yet keeping his measured tone, "When one fails such as you, death is the only adequate recompense."

"Please! I beg of you!" The man said crying and groveling at the feet of Giovanni

"We've got to help!" Ash said quietly and starting to move forward but Link stopped him

"We can't interfere right now if Ganondorf catches us you will die!" Link said having a firm grip on a hook in the wall behind him and Ash's shirt.

"But he's going to die!..." Ash said frantically but still managing to keep his voice down

"Watch!" Link said

Ganondorf had leaned down and whispered something in the ear of Giovanni who hesitated momentarily resting his head on his clasped fingers.

"You have more use to us though," Giovanni stated which stopped Ash from struggling to listen, "You do not need to die right now." He said with a smile barely visible from the shadows that covered his face

"Thank you! Thank you!" The man said as tears formed down his face.

Ganondorf stretched forth his hand and a black aura surrounded the man who looked confused at first but then started to scream in pain. This scream pierced the air and Ash found that his feet wouldn't move as the man's skin turned wrinkled and brown and his face became hollow. Where once stood a Rocket grunt now stood a zombie-like creature that Link said was a re-dead.

"My destiny is to fight that man!" Link said as Ash slowly crawled out behind the Moblins that were now exiting, "If I don't then people will die or be turned more and more until there is no world left for people to be safe!"

Ash finally understood why Link's destiny was so important as he slowly walked outside. He started to go around the garden but rammed face first into a moblin guard who fell flat as did Ash. The magic cape that Ash had donned fell off and the guards and grunts surrounded Ash. Link turned back to his normal size and everyone stepped back in shock.

The guards got over their momentary shock and attacked the two. Link withdrew his sword and sliced up many of the guns that the grunts carried and threw an arrow into a few of the Moblin guards.

Soon the two were surrounded with explosions and arrows and guards all raining down on them as Ash reached for a pokeball.

"No!" Link Commanded, "You need to get to the other two and warn them to stay where they are Ganondorf wants you three killed!"

"Why us?" Ash asked backing into Link's back as Link drove his sword through several creatures that Ash had never seen.

"He wants to get to me and the only way to do that is through my friends!" Link explained, "Now GO!" Link yelled and grabbed Ash throwing him up high in the air. Ash called out Pidgeot who came diving down underneath Ash from the sky and caught him.

Pidgeot hovered there for a second as Ash watched Link fight off a crowd of grunts and moblins. He would turn into a wolf and jump at a large group ripping them to pieces in one fell swoop. He left the humans alive but destroyed any device they had with them. He would then jump and change quickly into a human using his forward momentum to cut through re-dead like butter.

Ash looked on in horror as more and more people surrounded him, "GO!" Link yelled

Ash hesitated for a moment and then turned Pidgeot towards Goldenrod. Link threw up the magic cape that attached itself to Ash before Ash took off at near supersonic speeds.

Link watched Ash disappear into the distance as the world came crashing down on himself. He could feel himself weakening under the mighty black aura of Ganondorf. He reached into his pouch and grabbed a small crystal with a red glowing center. He pulled it in close as a ring of fire started to form out from the center surrounding him. He lifted it high in the air and slammed it hard on the ground releasing a fiery sphere that took out everyone that was unfortunate enough to be caught in its radius. Link looked at the burning landscape and fell over as snakes of darkness started to strike his body. He fell and watched as a pair of dark shoes exited the doorway of the chateau followed by a pair of black boots.

It took Ash twice as long to get to Goldenrod Towers even at the speed they were traveling, but soon the lit city greeted Ash in the morning glow as he landed hard on the patio outside the Suite where Misty and Brock had awoken at the noise. The clock struck five and the horizon had started to glow with a faint morning light.

"What's going on?" Misty asked as she and Brock exited their respective rooms Pikachu close behind

"It's Link!" Ash said in a panic taking off his cloak and appearing right before the eyes of Misty and Brock somewhat bruised and bloodied

"What happened?" Brock asked worriedly

"He's been captured!"

Thanks for continuing to read and support this story for those of you who may have taken notice in my Legend of Zelda Crossovers this _is_ Link's _first_ adventure outside Hyrule and PPGZ the Story Continues is his _last_ adventure outside Hyrule so many of the points made here do come around again in that story. The final battle between Link and Ganondorf takes place in the final chapters of that story where Link finally breaks his destiny. I know it sounds like I'm trying to get people to read that story but it already has over a thousand views itself so I don't worry about it but if you want to see Link's final battle as I see it and are an avid Legend of Zelda fan, you can read that story. Ultima S. Next Where Destiny Leads!


	24. Chapter 24

The morning mist rose slowly to greet the penthouse dwellers as Misty was slowly cleaning many of the cuts that adorned Ash's face and arms with a warm cloth. It wasn't too bad but in some areas Ash winced in pain.

"We don't have time for this!" Ash said annoyed wincing as Misty put the warm cloth to a particularly large gash on Ash's forearm.

"From what you told us Link wants us to stay here!" Brock said with his chin between his thumb and index finger. Misty remained silent.

"You don't get it! There were so many of them," Ash said looking down, "I don't know if Link could've survived!"

"What did you say about him transforming?" Misty asked breaking her silence but continuing to focus on Ash's wounds

"Oh yeah," Ash said looking towards the ceiling, "He just turned into a wolf or something right before my eyes. He seemed to be able to handle himself in a fight but there were just so many of em…" Ash looked down towards the ground, "I don't care what the danger is we need to save him!"

Brock looked down and Misty sat there in a daze thinking of what Link had told her. She started to understand what he meant when he said that sometimes you need to hurt a friend for their benefit.

Suddenly the room became dark and along the wall a shadowy figure appeared in the glass.

"Ganondorf!" Ash said balling his hands into a fist as Pikachu's cheeks started to spark

"Please don't think you pitiful excuses for flesh could possibly stand against me!" Ganondorf said with a laugh. Pikachu released a thundershock that just went through the window and disappeared on the outside. "I am just an illusion for now." Ganondorf explained, "You are looking for him, aren't you?"

Ganondorf moved to the side and Link was there with a staff tied around his arms behind his back. There were red stains that spotted his shirt and a small trickle of blood came from his mouth as he faced the ground.

"Link!" The three called out

"Believe me he is quite deaf to your cries for now." Ganondorf said smiling

"You three are to give yourselves up to me on the plain outside Veridian City." Ganondorf said with a sneer

"And what if we don't?" Misty asked angrily

Ganondorf smiled and then turned quickly lifting his foot at the right angle to knock Link squarely in the jaw. Link fell hard to the side as Ganondorf approached him and kicked him hard in the stomach. The three could hear a loud crack and Link started to cough blood uncontrollably.

"Stop!" Misty cried and fell to her knees, "Please don't hurt him anymore we'll do what you ask." She said looking down sadly feeling that she was to blame for this treatment.

"You have three hours or Link will face a premature burial!" Ganondorf stated maniacally and the image disappeared.

"Misty you can't be serious!" Brock said in shock

"Brock you don't understand," Misty said softly, "I just can't leave him to suffer."

"What's going on Misty, do you… love him?" Ash asked hesitantly

"Not like that… he's like the brother I never had." She said softly thinking on their conversations in the darkness

"Well I say we go to this thing but if he thinks that he's gonna get his hands on us he's got another thing coming, right Pikachu!?"

"Pika!"

Misty leaned down close to Umbreon and whispered something in his ear, Umbreon nodded. Misty got up and walked slowly towards Brock and Ash.

"Now!" She yelled and suddenly a blue-black Aura surrounded Ash, Brock and Pikachu causing them to stop their movement.

Misty walked over to Ash and removed Pidgeot's pokeball from his belt, "I'm sorry Ash," She said with a tear forming in her eye, "I can't risk you losing your life as well." She gave him a soft kiss and then turned and descended the elevator to the floors below followed by Umbreon and leaving Togepi asleep on the bed.

She got out of the building and walked quickly to Ilex forest every once and a while looking back towards the penthouse suites. "I'm sorry." She whispered and entered into the forest.

Misty called out Pidgeot who looked confused not seeing Ash, "Quick Pidgeot Ash is in trouble outside Viridian you need to get me there as quick as possible" She lied and Pidgeot ducked down allowing Misty to hop on its back.

A million things rushed through Misty's mind as she made her way through the air to get to Veridian most of which involved her inevitable demise. It took a couple hours but soon the shoreline and skyline of Veridian city came into view. Misty touched down in a small clearing on the outside of the city.

"Where are the other two." Came Ganondorf's haunting voice from the shadow's

"They decided that Link wasn't worth their lives so you'll have to deal with me!" Misty called out in the direction of the voice

"Such a pity," Ganondorf's voice came from a different direction, "You would be such a good liar if your concern for them wasn't written all over your face!"

Misty looked around angrily and soon Ganondorf appeared from across the clearing, "They won't be coming!" Misty yelled, "I've made sure of that!"

"Then all you've truly done is seal your own destiny along with Link's." Ganondorf scowled and soon a volley of arrows and projectiles arose from the surrounding woods.

The area was instantly covered in a blue-black aura and all motion stopped. The projectiles were sent back into the forest in a dizzying display of red and orange explosions.

"You!" Ganondorf yelled angrily at Umbreon that had placed itself between Misty and Ganondorf, "How did you manage to get here and in that form!"

Misty couldn't hear anything but Ganondorf must have because soon he stood straight up, "I see well enjoy the power this form gives you for now, Link has only until tonight and then this world will be mine!" Ganondorf turned towards the woods and then stopped his movement and turned his head slightly, "You were always getting in the way but this time… you let your guard down!"

Misty wondered what he meant as she felt something pierce her back, she looked down to see the three tines of a trident sticking out through her stomach. Umbreon turned frantically and soon a blue-black aura surrounded the ground on both sides of Misty behind her causing the earth to come up and crush the Moblin that had been hiding behind them. Ganondorf laughed and caused a shadow to bring out Link from the woods. He lifted up Link's badly bleeding head and forced him to watch as Misty fell to her knees.

"No… No, No, No, NO!" Link yelled as the Image of a bullet hole filled his mind. A golden aura started to come off Link in waves, each more powerful than the last until even Ganondorf was being lifted up off the ground. The straps and rod that held Link captive burst into shards that shot through the surrounding trees and below him the earth separated into a large crater.

Ganondorf ran and opened a small portal in front of himself disappearing into it as another shockwave caused the trees surrounding them to splinter into mulch.

From above them Ash and Brock could see the glowing shockwaves from the back of the Fearow they were traveling on. They landed in the forest and ran towards the light only to be horrified at what they saw. Misty was there with a trident in her back that had ripped through to the front and was bleeding heavily while Link was in a trance-like state emitting shockwaves that shook the earth.

"Misty!" Ash yelled and fell down at her side grabbing her shoulder, she looked up at him in shock with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to die!" She cried

"You're not going to we're here you just need to hold on!" Ash said consolingly

"Please don't let me die!" She cried even harder

"We need to stop the bleeding!" Brock said rushing over

"How!?" Ash said almost crying himself

"We need the heat up the wound and cauterize it!"

"Cyndoquil!" Ash called out and a small flaming Pokémon appeared from where Ash had thrown his pokeball. "How accurate can you direct your flames?" Ash asked in a panicky voice

As a response Cyndoquil fired a small line of flames that burned the head off a nearby flower without touching the stem.

"When we pull this out you need to do that to each of the wounds or Misty could bleed out!" Brock explained and Cyndoquil nodded

The slowly pushed off the newly formed bolder that was behind Misty and as each wound became separated from Misty's skin Cyndoquil fired a small flaming dart which cauterized the exterior wounds. Misty fell to the ground almost unconscious as Ash looked around to see where the golden shockwaves had gone to.

Umbreon's blue-black aura seemed as though it was in a battle with Link's golden aura. Link had disappeared in a glowing golden light but Umbreon was slowly managing to push back these shockwaves until finally Link's golden aura stopped and he fell to the ground.

Ash picked up Misty and Brock supported Link on one shoulder, "We need to get them to a hospital right away!" Brock said seeing the wounds that Link, who was now as tall as Brock, had sustained at the hands of Ganondorf.

They ran as fast as they could back into Veridian City.

Thanks for reading today, interesting note evidently someone named Matt left a scathing review for the story. I don't mind bad reviews every once and a while seeing as every day over a hundred people come and read my story and enjoy it but this particular review made little sense to me and I need a little help deciphering it, it was set for the first chapter of my story and reads "Only an idiot would like this story. I mean now Ash's best pokemon friends are now evil! I hope you die on your birthday." Question is where did I put "Ash's best Pokémon friends" as evil? Especially in the first chapter. If someone could please inform me it would be appreciated. Other than that keep reading and supporting I like all sorts of feedback good and bad. Ultima S. Next Day Three Approaches!


	25. Chapter 25

"Doctor Chase to the Emergency room!" Echoed the loudspeakers as Brock and Ash ran with their wounded companions.

The nurses stopped and stared at the large wounds on Misty's stomach and the multiple lacerations across Link's entire body as though he'd been tortured.

A nurse came up to the side of them, "We can take it from here!" She said to Ash who had run through the waiting rooms and started to head directly to the emergency room. She was already pushing a stretcher that she stopped just long enough for Ash to place Misty gently down and then she rushed off towards the emergency room.

A male nurse did the same for Brock and Link and rushed him off to ER number two. Two other nurses stopped Ash and Brock from following and directed them to a small doctors office to the side to wait.

Ash and Brock sat in silence as Pikachu and Umbreon played on the floor with Togepi. Soon the door opened and in stepped a doctor and Officer Jenny.

"Now let's start at the beginning." The doctor said and sat down while Officer Jenny stood behind in silence, "What happened?"

"To be honest we really don't know." Brock said, the doctor raised his eyebrow a little

"You mean to tell me you brought in two catatonic persons and have no idea how they became like that?" Officer Jenny interjected angrily

"That's not what he meant!" Ash jumped in, "Misty left us trapped in Goldenrod Towers after stealing my Pidgeot and when we finally caught up to her we found them both like that."

The doctor sighed and sat back in his chair resting his fingers on his chin, "Now Misty which one is that?"

"The girl!" Brock said feeling slightly uneasy

"Do you know the name of the other gentleman you brought in?"

"His name is Link." Ash said sitting down on the examination table

"So Misty and Link just happened to be gravely injured after she stole your Pidgeot?" The doctor stated more accusatory than inquisitive

"I know what you're trying to do but we had nothing to do with their injuries!" Brock attested

"Actually,…" Ash chimed up looking down on the ground, Brock and the other two looked at him, "If it wasn't for me Link would have never been captured at Team Rocket Headquarters and might still be here."

"What were you doing at Team Rocket Headquarters?" Officer Jenny asked accusingly

"Don't tell me that you think we have something to do with Team Rocket?" Brock said angrily

"Well you must admit your circumstance does seem quite… strange, to say the least." The doctor said in almost a mocking tone, "I mean hear you tell us that you and Link were both at Rocket HQ and yet he was the only one captured. And then you tell us that Misty had stolen one of your Pokémon and here she is with three gaping stab wounds through her stomach, even you must see that this looks… suspicious."

"We told you we had nothing to do with their injuries we just managed to get there in time to help them. If we were really the cause of their injuries do you honestly think we'd bring them here to the hospital!?" Brock asked getting increasingly upset

"Calm down sir!" Officer Jenny yelled authoritatively and Brock grudgingly sat

"Yes if Misty did steal your bird Pokémon, praytell how did you manage to get to Veridian in time to 'save' them." The doctor asked

"Have you ever stayed at the penthouse suites of the Goldenrod Towers?" Ash asked, "Let's just say that when they say dial service if you need anything they mean _ANYTHING_!" he finished with emphasis

"The Goldenrod Towers penthouse suite!? Even on my salary it would take years to save up enough to spend one night in that place how did you afford it?" the doctor asked

"Link paid for it." Brock said

"Link doesn't seem that rich to me after all he had no belongings on him." The doctor continued

"He should've had a pouch of gems to the si…" Ash started but then stopped as Officer Jenny and the doctor got the same look as someone who'd finally finished a thousand piece puzzle.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to come down to the station for some further questioning." Officer Jenny stated pulling out some handcuffs, "I really don't want to have to use these!"

Pikachu stepped in between them with sparks coming from his cheeks but Ash bent down next to him, "It's Ok buddy I need you to keep an eye on Misty and Link while we go with them, we'll be back soon I'm sure of it." And with that Pikachu dropped its arms and ears sadly to the side and stepped out of the way.

"Smart kid!" Officer Jenny said and led Brock and Ash out of the Hospital towards the Station.

What Ash thought was going to be minutes wound up being hours as he had to explain from the beginning where he had met Link and what had happened with Misty, he blushed at some of the more incredible parts knowing that they must've sounded crazy to the interrogator.

The interrogator just sat back and asked questions showing no emotion whatsoever. From what Ash could tell he was a tall man with spectacles but as he was sitting under an intensely bright lamp he couldn't make out any more features.

Ash listened closely as the interrogator left the room and accidently left the door open a small bit so that Ash could hear outside.

"So what did he tell you?" Came Officer Jenny's distinctive voice

"It seems that for as far as each other knows they are on the same page each describing whatever actions they shared very similarly though not exactly and the other seems to support this ones story from when they had been separated near Team Rocket Headquarters. I would say they were telling the truth if their stories weren't so fantastic." The interrogator replied monotonously

Suddenly the phone rang and Ash heard Officer Jenny pick it up and listen for a little while before hanging up.

"That was the hospital evidently the girl has awoken from her sedation and wants to see these two." Officer Jenny informed the interrogator which made Ash's heart jump, _they're Alive!_

"Are you sure that is wise? Their stories border on the deranged no matter how well they collide." The interrogators monotone voice continued

"There was a saying I heard once, when you've taken out all that it can't be what's left, no matter how improbable, is the truth, or something like that. We'll just have to see how Misty acts around them to know for sure."

The door swung open and Officer Jenny stood there with the interrogator, oddly still in shadows, off behind her a little ways, "You've been called for at the hospital." She said

"Is Misty alright!?" Ash asked jumping to his feet and knocking the chair down behind him.

"That's something you'll have to ask her yourself." Jenny responded ushering him to the door.

Brock met up with him on his way out and sat there rubbing his neck from having to sit for so long. "So what did they say to you?" He asked as they exited the building in the direction of the Hospital.

"It's more like what _didn't_ they say to me! My interrogator wouldn't say a word to save his life." Ash stated trying to lighten the mood.

They entered the Hospital where a nurse was waiting and she led them down the white and salmon colored hallways into a small room only a few feet from the E.R.

"Misty!" Ash yelled happily running over to hug Misty who had sat up in her bed

She winced in pain but hugged him back and looked over to the nurse. With a nod of her head the nurse disappeared around the corner closing the heavy wooden door behind her.

"How did you guys get to us I thought Pidgeot was your only flying Pokémon Ash and I know that Brock doesn't have any." She said looking towards them

"Well the Goldenrod Towers has a special reserve of Pokémon for their penthouse guests and was more than happy to let us borrow one." Ash explained smiling, "And what did the doctors say about you?"

"They said I'd be sore for a while but the wounds seemed to have completely missed any internal organs and the rapid cauterization prevented me from losing too much blood." She said smiling at Brock, "Where were you two just now I'd been asking for you for a couple hours?"

"They thought that we had something to do with your injuries so we've been spending the day trying to explain to them at the police station what happened." Brock said indignantly

"Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked not seeing the yellow Pokémon

"I believe he went with the nurse that was going to check on Link." Misty responded

"How is Link doing?" Ash asked

"I don't really know no one's come in to tell me…" Misty started but at that moment the door opened and a nurse walked in. she had her head hanging down sadly and Pikachu walked in slowly behind her with its ears down.

"Are you the ones who brought in Link?" She asked

"That's us!" Brock said excitedly

"Well I'm afraid I have some good news and some bad news," She said not looking up, "We've managed to stabilize him for now but… he's not going to make it through the night."

Thanks for reading hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I would have posted this sooner but some pretty nasty t-storms have been wrecking the area making internet hard to come by. Other than that till next time Ultima S. Next what to do?


	26. Chapter 26

The room sat in shock at the words that the nurse had just uttered.

"Surely there's something you can do?" Misty asked pleadingly

"I'm afraid not he's suffering from more than just flesh wounds." The nurse said and pulled out a small vial of red liquid that had some black dust-like material floating in it, "Apart from the internal bleeding and broken bones this was found in his blood. It seems to be alive attacking all of his internal organs with an actual physical strength from the inside."

Suddenly the black-dust material slammed against the side of the vial and broke it pouring its contents out onto the floor. The material slithered like a snake towards Ash. Pikachu jumped up as sparks showered out of his cheeks but something strange happened, Togepi started to move its arms methodically again and soon a bright light filled the room. When their eyes had adjusted everyone in the room could see that the black substance had stopped moving entirely. The nurse took a syringe and absorbed the rest of the substance.

"What was that?" Ash asked bewildered

"Togepi's Metronome but I don't think I've ever seen an attack like that one." Brock said looking at the egg-shell Pokémon.

"Well whatever it was it just saved your lives. If this had gotten into you it probably would've done the same to you what it is doing to the young man." The nurse said putting the syringe into a metal container. "As long as that remains in his system he has no chance!" she said and walked out

"What was that thing?" Misty asked as the door closed

"I saw something like that when I was with Link. Ganondorf had a dark cloud of black-dust that came off of him he used it to change people and Pokémon into weird creatures." Ash said thinking back

"So Ganondorf must be controlling it!" Brock said pounding his fist into his palm

"Which means if we want to stop this black dust…" Misty started

"We need to stop Ganondorf!" Ash finished

"But how are we going to find him?" Misty asked

"We aren't going anywhere. You're still injured from your last encounter with him and could get hurt worse this time." Brock stated emphatically

"Yeah Misty Brock and I can handle this!" Ash said enthusiastically

Misty shook her head, "You should have seen it," She said looking at the end of the bed, " He just moved from one place to another without moving in between and from the empty woods arrows and missiles just formed. If not for Umbreon I would've been dead."

Umbreon looked up and tilted its head a little listening to the recounting of the encounter.

"I guess it's a good thing you had Umbreon there with you! Talk about a lucky break." Ash smiled

"Not luck destiny!" came a voice that echoed through the minds of the trio

Ash Brock and Misty looked around to see where the voice was coming from but couldn't see anything.

"Down here!" Came the voice again and they looked down to see Umbreon's rings glowing brightly and a white aura filling its eyes

"Umbreon!?" Ash said hesitantly

"Actually my name is Kaepora Gaebora and I am an eternal friend of Link's." The voice said as Umbreon bowed.

"Kaepoe whatta?" Brock said confused

"Kaepora Gaebora which means owl that looks up and owl that looks down in Hylian. I've helped Link on many an adventure in the past." Kaepora stated

"But Link said he'd only met you a few days ago!" Misty stated

"He is used to seeing me in my Hylian form of a great owl here," Kaepora said looking at his tiny paws, "I'm somewhat less majestic but a lot more powerful!"

"Why the form of a dog-Pokémon I mean a Noctowl would've been closer to your original form right?" Misty asked

"It is not my choice what form I take it seems as though when a Hylian moves from one realm to another we all take beastlike forms, when Link was in the realm of Twilight he turned into a twilight wolf and I, here, seemed to have taken a form of this Umbreon." Kaepora explained

"Why didn't you make yourself know to Link before?" Ash asked

"I tried but for some reason the goddesses forbade me from doing so, I saw you leaving from Termina Bay once and that is how I learned to come to this realm. I came here but as soon as I passed through the barrier I lost my wings and plummeted. I was carried to Team Rocket HQ where they strapped me to a bomb destined for Camp Olivine and from there Link rescued me." Kaepora explained, "Since then the goddesses have forbidden me to reveal my identity to Link so I cannot."

"Why would the goddesses do that? Link is in there dying and I'm sure a friendly face would help him." Misty said concerned

"The will of the goddesses is absolute for a humble creature such as I. I cannot go to him and you may not tell him what I truly am." Umbreon's gaze turned slightly malevolent before returning to normal.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Brock asked

"Because destiny calls to Link whereas you are free from the influence of the goddesses you can choose to do what you will and I sense that you are going to face Ganondorf." Kaepora said, "But once again you are able to choose whereas we Hylians are bound by destiny."

"Why don't you ever try and fight destiny!?" Brock said angrily

"There are many deaths associated with those who tried to fight their destiny," Kaepora said looking down. "For good people who would fight, the constant threat of losing those you care about is forever a danger so we choose not to."

"But that's awful to be compelled to do things you don't want to do!" Misty said

"We learn to accept it."

"Well we need to defeat Ganondorf before he kills Link. I don't care what the circumstances are, are you coming or not?" Ash asked Umbreon confidently

"I will attend!" Kaepora responded as his eyes stopped glowing white

"Then there's only one place left to go! Team Rocket Headquarters!"

Thanks again for reading it's been a long night and I had almost started writing in parts of my dreams as I was dozing off writing this chapter, something about building a bow out of a stick and tape measurer… I don't know but anyways that's why I'm posting this morning and not last night. Ultima S. next A Preliminary Battle!


	27. Chapter 27

Rocket Headquarters loomed in the distance like a scar on the otherwise verdant mountain. Ash and his group had found themselves looking down into one of the most secured areas on the face of the planet. Mounted cannons, hidden mines, hoards of Rocket Grunts and Moblins engulfed the landscape so that when they walked it felt like an earthquake.

"I don't see any weakness in their defenses!" Brock said putting down a pair of binoculars

"There's gotta be something!" Ash said annoyed

"Even if we managed to get past the cannons there are so many of the guards below that we'd never make it through." Brock explained

"I can probably take care of the cannons with this!" Ash said holding out a small red cape

"And what's that supposed to do!?"

"Link used it to help us sneak in before, we became completely invisible if I can just find the generator that runs the place I could easily fry it with Pikachu." Ash explained

"You know I'd feel better if it weren't just us two!" Brock said deterred

"Then I guess it's a good thing we came along!" Came a familiar voice in hushed tones behind the two

They whirled around to see Officer Jenny there with the whole police force from Celadon City as well as Veridian City and many of the other outlying towns that could afford to send a police group along.

"What are you doing here?" Brock asked surprised

"We've been trying to find this hideout for months so when we heard you tell Misty that you were going to Rocket Headquarters we sent in an emergency call for all available officers as well as part of the national army." Officer Jenny Explained with a salute

"Even with all this backup there isn't any way to get there unless Ash can fry the generator." Brock said pointing towards the building.

"Why can't we just use a direct attack?" Came the voice of one of the commanding officers behind Jenny.

"Look there!" Ash said pointing to ten to twenty mounted cannons on the rock face of the mountain, "They've been preparing for just such an occasion."

"Very well we don't have any time to argue Ash do what needs to be done and Miles," Jenny said turning to the officer, "Wait for the signal before having your men move in!"

Ash nodded and Brock helped him don the magic cape which caused a lot of people to whisper hushed gasps as he disappeared from before their eyes. Ash picked up Pikachu and put him in his pack and started to head down the hill.

It was a grueling descent with Ash trying hard not to make any noise or movement that could be detected by passing patrols.

Umbreon watched Ash descend and saw that he was heading towards a particularly slippery slope where the bottom lead straight into the not so loving arms of a Rocket patrol. Its body glowed gently in a blue-black aura as it formed small footholds to help Ash descend. Once Ash was safely past the first patrol Umbreon used psychic to start a storm in the horizon. The distant roar of thunder and the heavy winds created a perfect mask for Ash's movements.

Ash ducked behind a tree and accidentally stepped on a small twig that snapped causing a patrol to look in his direction. Umbreon caused a strong gust to rattle and crack some of the branches as well as a crack of thunder overhead.

"It's just the storm comin'." One of the grunts said to his companions waiving them on

Ash slowly stepped around the corner and out of the site of the group, "From here he's on his own." Kaepora made himself heard.

Ash ducked quietly behind the steps to the large mansion and could see a large green tarped tent on the far end of the house covered with two drilling platoons in the front and sides. Ash could see the telltale glow of an electric generator. He crept silently as he'd ever gone before making double sure of every step he took as he slowly approached the tent.

It wasn't as hard as Ash had thought to sneak past the guards. He got in line behind one group and then as they passed he got in line behind the other group completely masking his footprints in the sand. As they got around back Ash slowly slipped from the group and entered in the tarped tent.

He could hear someone coming and ducked behind a group of crates that had been conveniently placed right next to the flap he'd entered in. A rocket grunt stuck his head in looking around just inches from Ash's face. After a bit he shrugged his shoulders and left.

Ash turned the corner and saw a wondrous machine of Pokémon torture. There were large glass jars with wires coming out the top sitting on a rubber platform filled with all sorts of electric Pokémon. Ash could see a couple scientists loading a fresh caught Elekid into one of the jars. The Pokémon's electricity started to get drained but as well every time it moved it would generate more power as the scientists had added a kinetic generator to the walls and base of the housing.

The scientists left and Ash approached the machine. The electricity coming off it was stupendous with large branches of electricity arcing of the wires themselves. Ash went over to the control panel and saw a large red button that read, "Emergency release DO NOT PRESS!"

"You know what they say one man's rule is another man's opportunity to break it!" Ash said softly to Pikachu and slammed down on the button.

The jars lifted up and hundreds of Electric Pokémon slowly got off of their rubber pads and looked around. Ash felt bad for the platoons of grunts that had just entered as the siren sounding the release of the Pokémon ripped through the silence.

No one was spared a generous electric charge which left many a charred Moblin and Rocket. Ash waited for all the Pokémon to leave the tent and he could hear the shouts from outside, as well as the shots.

"C'mon Pikachu we don't have much time!" Ash yelled as Pikachu jumped out from his backpack.

"PIIIIKKKKAAAAACHHHUUUUUUU!" It shouted and released a tidal wave of electricity that formed into a crackling scythe that cut through the steel coating of the generator frying all of its regulators which exploded in a dizzying array of red and orange.

"That's the Signal Jenny yelled putting her hand forward and from the mountains came a swarm of blue uniforms with legendary dog Pokémon as well as a mix of a few others.

The Ariados and Spinarak platoons went first covering the sky in a steel-like web that trapped all of the manual rockets fired from the mountains. They also lay a thick web over the mines that allowed the whole attacking force to walk over unaffected. They were followed by the Houndour and Growlithe platoons which cleared the way using a variety of physical techniques that easily took down the first wave of Rockets and grunts. These were followed by the Houndoom and Arcanine platoons that left nothing of the forest left but scorched earth.

Team Rocket was caught completely off guard scrambling to reach their weapons in time but only to find that they were surrounded by angry electric Pokémon on one side and angry police on the other.

Apart from the vanguard Brock watched with Jenny and Miles as the battle unfolded looking for any signs of Ash and Pikachu.

The battle was getting fiercer as Team Rocket started to call out their Pokémon and an epic display of power was to be seen below. One group of Wheezing used a powerful smog attack that left the field nearly impossible to see.

"Pidgeoooo!" Came a shout from the sky as well as the familiar cry of Fearow who had appeared from the side of the mountain. They started to flap their wings which cleared the smog and fanned the flames. A few missiles were launched from the mansion but Umbreon took them out before they could land a blow.

The side of the mountain lit up in bright red lights as Brock's Pokémon as well as the rest of Ash's joined in the fray. Brock was surprised to see that Ash had managed to get a lot of his Pokémon from Professor Oak including the large herd of Tauros that he had captured in Kanto. They appeared on the mountainside and stampeded through the Rocket's without mercy.

Brock's Onix dug deep and destroyed every last mounted cannon on the rock face and took out multiple supply depots before sending a side of the mountain crashing down on the heads of the Rocket's below.

"All Right Onix!" Brock yelled enthusiastically

Pikachu unleashed another wave of electricity that combined with some of the other electric-types causing a massive explosion on one of the supply depots close to the mansion causing it to melt along with some of the rocks beneath it.

Brock felt something on his shoulder and turned to see Ash taking off the Magic Cape.

"Way to go Ash you did it!" Brock said happily

Ash looked at the battlefield, "I don't see Jesse or James anywhere down there."

"They could be in the building itself as one of the gunners." Officer Jenny said looking through some binoculars

"More like one of the cowards if you ask me I don't think those two would know how to operate a gun if they had someone do it for them!" Brock said smiling

"Brock look at the building!" Ash said suddenly

"What?… it looks perfectly fine to me." Brock said looking at the mansion

"Exactly!" Officer Jenny stated, "In a battle like this there shouldn't be a brick standing."

Suddenly from over the tremendous tumult of the battle below came a deep laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spine. The sky turned black and he descended below the black barrier.

"Gannondorf!"

Thanks for reading again so my excuse today is somewhat more legitimate as I had recently acquired an old Pokémon Emerald Game which I got somewhat wrapped up in and didn't even go near my writing computer. It's been probably ten years since last I played a Pokémon game but I feel the same about them now as I did back then, when you think of a classic Nintendo game the first to come to mind is always Pokémon. Legend of Zelda as well but I don't think it is as widely recognized as Pokémon seeing as there was never really any parental obligation other than buying the game whereas with Pokémon you had the cards, the tv show, the action figures, etc. Anyways thanks to Teithant for a generous review and remember keep reading. Ultima S. Next When Ganondorf Joins the Fray!


	28. Chapter 28

A shadowy mist crept up the side of the mansion as Ganondorf descended from the sky. A the mist that surrounded the mansion crept out along the battlefield smothering the flames and engulfing the Pokémon in a dark embrace that pulled them to the ground.

"That's not good!" Brock said worriedly

The people who were fighting bravely tried to stop the progression of this black smog but to no avail as they too were pulled to the ground by its shadowy tendrils. Pidgeot and Fearow attempted to blow it away with a combined whirlwind attack that ripped trees up from the ground but to no avail as shadowy spears reached up and pulled those Pokémon to the ground faster than they could fly away.

Ganondorf laughed, "Pitiful fools," He said with contempt, "Do you honestly think you can stand in my way? When Link dies tonight there will be nothing to prevent me from destroying this world nothing can stop my will." He yelled

Pikachu from the ground built up a good charge of electricity and aimed a well placed thunderbolt into the back of Ganondorf. It caused part of his cape to smoke but bounced off his dark armor underneath. He turned and started to descend towards Pikachu.

"Pikachuuu!" Ash yelled running full blast towards his Pokémon, "Keep your hands off my Pikachu!" he yelled and jumped towards Ganondorf's outstretched hand. He knocked it aside and stood in front of his Pokémon. "If you want Pikachu you'll have to go through me!"

"…. Very well!" Ganondorf said with a sinister smile and knee'd Ash in the stomach. Ash lurched forward but didn't fall.

"I'll never let you get Pikachu, I'd rather die!" He yelled

"Believe me, you will!" Ganondorf said and raised his arm to strike down on Ash as the world watched in horror.

"ICE BEAM!" Came a shout that echoed through the canyon and suddenly Ganondorf's arm was stuck solid in ice that branched up from the ground as a purple sea star spun out and back up the mountain. Everyone followed the Pokémon until it reached the top and touched down next to Misty.

"Perfect timing!" Brock said happily

"You will be sorry you interfered!" Ganondorf yelled breaking the ice like it was nothing. He turned from Ash and started to levitate up towards Misty. Ash fell to the ground clenching his stomach as the pain from Ganondorf's knee finally found its place.

"Misty don't!" He said barely able to catch a breath.

Misty signaled to Starmie, "Go!" She yelled and Starmie took off at an incredible speed straight towards Ganondorf. A wave of blackness issued from the ground, "Dodge!" Misty yelled and Starmie quickly turned vertical avoiding collision. Starmie flew in circles around Ganondorf as vines of darkness shot up in every direction trying to capture it.

"Let's try it again! Starmie use Ice Beam!" Misty yelled and Starmie fired a blast of Blue lighting that struck Ganondorf's body turning his entire lower half into ice.

He just flexed his muscles and the ice fell off in chunks to the ground below, "It takes more than ice to defeat me!" Ganondorf yelled

"Maybe," Misty said looking down and smiling a wry smile, "but who says I was trying to defeat you!"

Ganondorf looked surprised and turned to see that Starmie wasn't aiming all four branches of the ice beam at him but at the black smog which had become frozen in ice and easily breakable by the Pokémon.

Ganondorf received a harsh scowl and turned towards Starmie that was still hovering at rapid speeds. He lifted up his hand and Starmie was caught in a black aura that started to strangle it. Misty looked in horror as the gem at the center started to crack. Suddenly it was surrounded in a blue-black aura that released the black aura and caused Starmie to fall to the ground where a grateful Ariados caught it in a finely spun web.

"I was wondering when you'd decide to join the fight!" Ganondorf said turning towards Umbreon who's rings glowed brightly in the moonlight.

Ganondorf stretched out his hand and black mist circled Umbreon. Umbreon had far spent his powers freeing Starmie from the black aura and fell to the ground.

"And now Kaepora, you die!" Ganondorf said menacingly as the black mist took the form of sharp claws that came barreling down on top of him.

Suddenly a glowing sphere encircled Umbreon and the claws bounced harmlessly off.

"What the!?" Brock said recognizing the sphere from somewhere.

"Mew!" Came a small cry to the side and soon a trail of sparkling lights appeared and solidified into a Pokémon.

"It's Mew!" Misty said in surprise

"But that means!" Suddenly the sky opened as Mewtwo descended through the clouds glowing in a purple aura. The ground was psychically leveled as the Grunts and Moblins were thrown to the sides of the mountains as though they were leaves in the wind.

"More guests I presume?" Ganondorf said looking at the creature descending.

"I have sensed your presence for three days, evil exudes from every pore of your body, you are a threat to the Pokémon and the people who live in this world and must be dealt with!" Came the psychic voice of Mewtwo reverberating through the minds of everyone on the field.

Mew went down and touched Ash gently on the nose. Ash's stomach stopped hurting and he got up as Pikachu hugged his face happily.

Ash looked up to see Mewtwo floating there, "Mewtwo!" He said surprised remembering that the last he'd seen him was on Mt. Quena.

"It is I, Ash! I have not forgotten." Mewtwo says turning his eye downwards to look at Ash.

Ash smiled, "You came just in time!"

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled.

Mew flipped upside down, "Mew?"

Ash smiled, "We missed you too!"

"You honestly think that only you two are able to stop me!?" Ganondorf yelled angrily

Mewtwo shook his head, "No! We cannot stop you by ourselves." Mewtwo said solemnly as Ash looked up in shock.

"Which is why we brought help!" Mewtwo said lifting his hand and completely clearing the sky.

Misty could feel the grounds shake and a harsh series of cries filled the air. Suddenly legendary Pokémon from around the world started to appear by land and by air.

Officer Jenny and Miles looked in awe, "That's Groudon!" Miles stated in shock stepping back from a giant red Pokémon that was rumbling up the mountain. A blue whale-like Pokémon took flight behind it circling the air as though it was water, "And that's Kyogre!" A large emerald dragonsnake-like Pokémon descended from the sky, "Rayquaza!" Miles yelled

"How do you know all these Pokémon?" Misty asked

"How do you not?" Miles asked, "These Pokémon are in legends from around the world, I've heard their stories in my travels of in the National Army! Look there it's Kyurem The ancient dragon! And there's the twin Pokémon Latios and Latias!" All of the Pokémon were coming in at amazing speeds and surrounding Ganondorf.

Ash could see Entei, Suicoon, and Raikou legendary dog Pokémon of the Johto region. The sky ripped open in a brilliant display of colors as two other Pokémon descended from a rift in space. One was large and pink looking like a dragon and the other was large and blue with a blue gem on its chest looking like a dog-type Pokémon.

"So many rare and powerful Pokémon in one place!" Ash said in wonder

"If they believe they need this much power, I don't know what hope we thought we'd have against him!" Miles said crossing his arms, "Almost every legendary Pokémon in the known world is here! Even Dialga and Palkia from space and time itself!"

The power in the area was so thick that the rocks themselves started to float above the surface of the ground.

Ganondorf looked and laughed as Ash saw Lugia and the three legendary birds following close behind enter the area.

"And you still think that this can beat me! You weak minded pathetic fools! I AM POWER!" Ganondorf yelled and pulled all of the dark mist from the surrounding area to himself. It formed into a large black sword adorned with black flames that rose up the sides.

"Very well if you all wish a quick death, so be it!"

Thanks for reading today's installment, I know that in the Johto region many of these Pokémon didn't actually appear, but I figured it'd do well to show the kind of Power that Ganondorf has. Anyways continue to read and support as my story passes 2,000 views this month. Ultima S. next A Legendary Battle.


	29. Chapter 29

It was a long moment of silence as the legendary Pokémon hovered around Ganondorf. Mew lifted Ash and Pikachu up to the side of the mountain with the others and went to join the other Legends. Gravity seemed to be slightly altered as everyone felt light and every movement was overcompensated for as though they were on the moon.

"Such power in one place!" Miles said looking at the Pokémon.

"Is Ganondorf really that powerful?" Misty asked having climbed down the mountain to join the others.

"Misty what are you doing here!?" Ash asked angrily, "You're injured!"

Misty patted the air, "Calm down it wasn't me that did anything it was my Pokémon."

"You could get killed!" Ash said almost in a shout

Misty got an angry look, "And so could you so I guess that makes us even!"

They glowered at each other with sparks in their eyes.

"Whoa! Are they a couple?" Miles asked Brock who just gave a nervous smile and rubbed his neck.

"Should I prevail all the legendary Pokémon will be taken under my direct command. To rule this world with an impenetrable array of power." Ganondorf smiled breaking the silence

"And should destiny deem otherwise you may not ever return to this world." Mewtwo stipulated

"…Agreed!" Ganondorf stated

"What's going on?" Misty asked towards Umbreon who had just woken up slightly

"Ganondorf is agreeing to their terms which means there might just be a way for them to succeed though I do not see how." Kaepora responded

"Well with this much power it's a wonder he still believes he can win!" Brock said optimistically

"Ganondorf hasn't begun to show his true power!" Kaepora said to the shock of all those who could hear.

"Your move!" Ganondorf smiled.

Suddenly Rayquaza built up a ball of energy in its mouth and fired it at the back of Ganondorf striking him squarely and sending him to the ground in a puff of smoke. Kyogre and Groudon continued the initial offensive by building up a wave of magma and water that crashed down on the falling Ganondorf with enough force to cause the mountain to quake.

Mewtwo and Mew combined psychic waves into large balls of purple-black aura and fired them down to where Ganondorf was trapped in vortex of Lava and water. In the meantime Lugia and the three legendary birds were building up internal power which they released in a fury on the waves below causing a massive explosion. Each of the other Pokémon built up their energy for their signature attacks and released them all at once focusing at the center of this vortex of magma and water where Ganondorf was spinning wildly at the center.

The buildup of energy was palpable as even the trees started to get ripped off their roots and float ever skyward. Ash had to anchor himself down to one of the outstanding roots as well as the army that surrounded the mountain.

All at once they released that energy and it was as though a nuclear blast had ensued a massive meteor strike. The pressure was enough to kill everything as trees turned to twigs under the immense weight. Mew had covered the vast group of men and Pokémon with a psychic field but they could still feel the earth crack under the weight of the blast.

Mewtwo used a psychic wave to clear the dust and where the attack had hit rested a giant crater littered with debris as the entire top of the mansion had been blown apart by the blast.

"Did they do it?" Misty asked hopefully

A sinister laugh ensued as though in response. The debris at the center moved slightly and then blew apart in all directions as Ganondorf rose from the center. He rose to a certain height and brushed off some of the debris from his otherwise untouched cloak.

"That's not possible!" Ash said looking at Ganondorf who looked at the legendary Pokémon.

"Not bad you almost made me sweat!" Ganondorf stated mockingly

Rayquaza went at full speed to ram Ganondorf and was followed closely by Lugia, Latios and Latias.

Ganondorf woved slightly to the side and held out his sword which cut deeply into the side of Rayquaza. He then jumped high in the air and bore his sword through the neck of Lugia before slicing the underbellies of Latios and Latias.

Mewtwo reached out with his mind and grabbed Ganondorfs sword but as soon as he touched it with his power he curled in pain.

"Please! My sword cannot be maintained by anyone but me!" Ganondorf yelled, "A gift from the undergod of death for my many contributions." He smiled

"Undergod of death?" Ash said confused

"Oni-Charon!" Kaepora said in shock, "The most evil of creations of the Almighty condemned to live in a world without light home of the most evil beings in the multiverse. To make a deal with him guarantees the destruction of the soul!"

The group looked up in shock.

Groudon and Kyogre again tried their attack but Ganondorf lifted his arm and black vines traveled through the water and the flowing lava stopping them and absorbing them until there was no water left and the lava had turned to dust. At this Groudon and Kyogre as well as some of the other Legendary Pokémon built up beams of energy that they fired in a plasma-like state at Ganondorf which hit with utmost accuracy.

Instead of exploding, however, they started to circle and soon Ganondorf was standing there with a condenses ball of energy in his hands and fired it through Kyogre sending it plummeting to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" Mewtwo shouted and gathered a force in front of him

The legendary Pokémon once again gathered their energy even the ones who had been downed look towards Mewtwo's sphere and built up massive energy. This time Mew didn't join as it was expending all of its psychic energy to keep the massive amounts of Pokémon and people tied to the ground. It didn't do much good as the mountain itself started to lift from its place sending out massive treamors.

All of the Pokémon fired their most powerful attacks right at the sphere. The sphere seemed to absorb them and it glowed a bright gold color before shrinking down to the size of a marble.

"This is bad!" Brock stated

"What do you mean?" Ash asked

"That much energy condensed into something that small could wind up destroying this whole portion of the earth!" Brock explained and everyone stared at Mewtwo.

"You are a threat that must be dealt with!" Mewtwo yelled as Ganondorf slowly moved forward dragging his sword to the side.

Mewtwo's eyes turned white and he let loose the ball that went straight for Ganondorf. Ganondorf raised his sword at the very last second blocking all in front of himself. He could feel something warm around his chest. Ganondorf looked down to see a gaping hole that had pierced his armor on both the front and the back and large drops of black blood fell to the surface of the ground. He looked astonished at his sword which had a marble sized hole in it right where the area protecting his chest would have been.

Ash watched as Mewtwo sent the ball psychically into the sky and far out into space where it exploded.

The earth lit up as though it was noon day and the heat could be felt searing the skin of men and Pokémon alike. There was a tremor that shook the earth and caused a few chunks to break off the moon and fall to the earth.

Ganondorf started to breath heavily as a small trail of blood leaked from the side of his mouth he fell to his knees and then on his face.

"They did it!... We WON!" Officer Jenny yelled

"Perhaps you might like to celebrate this special occasion over a candle-lit dinner at my place…." Brock started saying to Officer Jenny who looked confused as Misty grabbed hold of his ear and pulled him away.

"This way Romeo!" she said as Ash and Pikachu let out a sigh

Suddenly the earth shook as large boulders fell from the mountains. All of the legendary Pokémon looked in every direction trying to find what it could be. A jet of black lightning shot down from space and struck the downed Ganondorf leaving trails of black sparks everywhere.

Suddenly Ganondorf rose limply to the center of the sky and black light surrounded him. This light formed into a column from which stepped one giant hoof, then a large hand, then tusks. Soon a giant Pig-Creature stood in place of Ganondorf larger than Groudon. He put his hands out and two large brass blades formed each the size of Rayquaza but thicker.

It let out a deafening cry and looked down at the earth with its glowing white eyes.

"Ganon!" Said Kaepora with a shutter, "Now these Pokémon are doomed!"

Thanks for reading everyone just so people know my next chapter will be the last in the immediate story line (so it might be long all depending) with only two more chapters after that including an epilogue and a fun interview with the author. All good things must come to an end am I wrong? Anyways just know that no amount of pleading is going to change that but if there is a question you'd like to have answered specifically in the Interview with the Author you can PM me and I will incorporate it into the interview. Have fun! Ultima S. Next The Final Chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

Ganon lifted his sword high in the air and slammed it deep into the ground creating a shock-wave of dirt and debris that plowed over many Pokémon and people on the ground. Groudon as well as some of the fallen Legends were buried in a mound of dirt and rocks. He swung his giant swords and it sounded like thunder as they glided through the sky at speeds something of that size should never have. Many of the Legends started to drop as one by one Ganon either cut through them or burned them with his fiery black aura which seemed to have amplified in power.

Once again Mewtwo built up a sphere in front of himself but Ganon swung his swords high over his head and split the gathering energy in two causing a large explosion that knocked Mewtwo from the sky. He took a step and the ground shook and some of the rockets were not lucky enough to move out of the way. From the ruins Giovanni stepped out and witnessed the devastation caused by Ganon.

Giovanni saw the massive hoofs crush some of his grunts and smiled. He took out a small whistle and blew it hard. The sound the whistle made overshadowed the tumult of the battle that was occurring and from the ground large spears appeared.

These spears aimed right for Ganon and fired piercing him in the shoulders on both sides and in the legs. A large current of electricity followed the cables and brought Ganon to his knees.

"Why are… you betraying me!" Ganon said between heavy breaths.

"The answer is very simple, there is only room for one world leader here and that's Team Rocket. I had a feeling you were keeping your true power hidden so I had these built to absorb it." Giovanni stated signaling to the spear-cannon operators.

"Wow this guy sure thought this through!" Brock stated looking at the large spears that pierced Ganon.

They started to glow black as the absorption started. Ganon looked at the machines and laughed. His laugh was deep and full of hatred and fear so much that Misty fell to her knees holding her hands over her ears. Giovanni looked in shock at Ganon who rose to his feet.

"Do you honestly think you could hide this from me!? I AM POWER!" He yelled and suddenly the trickle of black aura being absorbed turned into a river of darkness leading straight to the spear-cannons. The rockets operating them jumped off as they were ripped from the ground an turned into large dragons that circled around Ganon before attacking Team Rocket.

"Take them down!" Giovanni yelled and a group of mounted cannons that ran off individual Pokémon started to fire at the dark dragons as Giovanni ran towards a helicopter. The mounted cannons fell quickly as the dragons just took the massive bullets as though they were insects and clenched their teeth down on the devices cutting them in half and tearing them to shreads.

Four of them went to the helicopter and tore it to shreds before Giovanni could even get near it while the other four grabbed Giovanni by his arms and legs and brought him in front of Ganon.

"I knew you would betray me someday I just doubted it would be before I subdued this world." Ganon said in his awful voice.

At this point some of the other legendary Pokémon started to attack Ganon from behind but all of the attacks just bounced off and Ganon completely ignored them as he kept his eyes on Giovanni.

"Very well!" Giovanni stated, "Now what are you going to do to me?"

"Well, first I am going to take care of these pests and then I will deal with you!" And Ganon signaled to the dragons which carried Giovanni off towards the sky.

At this point Ganon turned around and faced the remaining few legendary Pokémon including Kyurem, Dialga and Lucario.

Dialga gathered together an energy blast from the crystal embedded on his chest and fired a large group of fireballs at Ganon who just swung his swords and caused them to turn and explode the mountainside. Ganon then put up his hands and caused a black spear to shoot through the crystal which cracked and Dialga fell to the ground.

Lucario was agile and lithe jumping from one part of Ganon to another releasing spheres of blue aura that burned through Ganon's tough hide. Lucario reached Ganon's head and built up a particularly large sphere of aura and released it at Ganon's face but from the crystal on the center of Ganon's forehead a black dart shot out and pierced Lucario and destroyed the aura sphere. Lucario fell all the way to the ground and hit with a soft thud leaving only Kyurem to face Ganon.

"It seems as though we are the only ones left." Kyurem said looking from right to left and allowing his feet to touch the ground. It was painfully evident how much larger Ganon was then Kyurem. "And as such I can now unleash my true power!"

Ganon raised a massive eyebrow as a light encircled Kyurem and when it dissipated he had changed forms and now stood half white and half black. As long clear spindles came from his back and plugged in to ports around his body causing himself to glow.

"He just transformed!" Ash said astonished

"Kyurem has a few forms according to legend," Miles stated, "One is the black dragon and one is the white dragon and another is his normal form but I've never heard of this form!"

The group looked on in wonder as Kyurem floated in the air facing Ganon. The ground glaciated covering trees and rocks in thick ice that led up to the feet of Ganon and froze up half of his enormous body. Even Ganon had a difficult time with the ice as it stopped his movement entirely.

"What manner of trickery is this?" Ganon asked furiously

"The ice here is harder than stone," Kyurem informed, "it freezes whatever it touches inside and out and now it is time to finish this."

Kyurem encircled himself in a ball of light and then slowly pushed himself outside the ball and fired it at Ganon. Waves of lightning arced up from the ground and a layer of ice formed in its path leading all the way to Ganon. It struck him square in the chest and there was an explosion that cleared all of the debris and rocks from the crater in which the legends had fought Ganon. Mew held down the people and Pokémon once more as the shockwave reached them and then floated around Ash and the gang waiting for the dust to clear.

The dust started to settle but from the center of it red glowing eyes appeared and a sword permeated the cloud of dust piercing Kyurem straight through the center of his chest causing him to fall to the ground retaking his original form. A crack of thunder pierced the air as the sword made its way through the air.

Ganon emerged from the dust and let out a screech that pierced the soul and made everyone despair.

"There's no way to win." Brock said hoplessly seeing the landscape strewn with Legendary Pokémon.

"Are we all going to die here?" came a voice from the crowd

"I don't want to die!" Came another and soon the entire crowd was in an uproar trampling over each other to run away.

Ash, Brock, Misty, Miles and Jenny were the only ones who stood their ground and watched as the area vacated all life other than Ganon and Giovanni.

Ganon turned to look at Giovanni, "You see how hopeless your pitiful attempts are against power such as mine!"

"I see that now." Giovanni said monotonously looking into the eyes of Ganon

"You are a unique human," Ganon said, "many dare not look me in the face but you show little fear even in the face of such power as mine! It makes me almost regret having to kill you." Ganon said, "Almost!"

And with that Ganon lifted his sword high above his head and brought it slamming down on Giovanni. Just as it was about to make connection a bolt of light shot out and pierced the hands of Ganon causing him to drop the sword and hold his hand in pain.

Four more bolts of light pierced the dragons that held Giovanni and he fell to the ground only to be caught by Mew and lifted safely to the mountainside.

Everyone turned to face where the bolts were coming from and there stood Link with an ornate bow decorated in gold and flourishing feathers.

"Link!" Ash smiled

Link jumped from the top of the mountain straight down into the crater facing the giant beast. Ganon took a step back in shock, "You are supposed to be dead!" he said in rumbling angry voice.

"Your first mistake was letting go of your grip!" Link said holding up a blue hilted blade with a golden gem at the center.

"A mistake I won't make again!" Ganon said and let out a screech that started a flame encircling the crater.

"We've gotta help him!" Ash said starting to descend the mountain but he was quickly pulled back up by Umbreon's psychic

"There is nothing you can do! This is his destiny and no one else's!" Kaepora stated

"He shouldn't have to face his destiny alone!" Ash yelled trying to fight out the psychic aura.

"Don't you realize it yet?" Kaepora said in a tone that sounded like he was smiling, "He's not facing it alone, he has us! But we can only help him by staying out of the way he cannot fight Ganon while worrying about his friends."

Ash looked on in anger, "There must be something we can do!?" He said through clenched teeth

"Link has made this choice," Kaepora said not releasing his psychic grip on Ash, "He is the one who must correct his mistake?"

"What mistake?" Misty asked concerned

"He tried to run from his destiny which resulted in the death of hundreds of thousands of people." Kaepora explained and everyone looked at him in shock

"Link!?" Ash, Brock and Misty said in unison

Kaepora shook his head, "That is why he is here now fighting with Ganon he was the cause of this he was the reason you three died!"

"I don't care about that there must be something we can do!" Ash said angrily but this time Pikachu approached him and shook its head.

Ash let a few tears fall from his eyes as he turned to face the two in the crater.

"It is time to finish you once and for all!" Ganon yelled and lifted his sword in a back swing slamming down on the head of Link. Link lifted the master sword and caught it stopping its motion suddenly.

On Link's arms appeared an assortment of Strength bracelets and his hands were cloaked in the Golden Gauntlets. He used his force to lift up on the master sword and kick Ganon's giant blade towards the wall of fire. Ganon lost his grip on the blade and it flew through the fire wall disintegrating as it passed.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Ganon yelled doing a side swipe with his other sword which Link jumped high in the air to avoid as it crashed into the earth below. He came up eye level and spun with his sword leaving a huge gash between the eyes of Ganon.

Ganon began to flail around as Link took out a small silver hook contraption and fired an insanely large chain through the bottom part of Ganon's head and pulled him crashing to the ground. Link Jumped high in the air and came crashing down on Ganon with the master sword facing downward. Ganon quickly sliced upwards with his sword and caused Link to slam down to the side.

Ganon rose to his feet again but Link was relentless and took the chain that was still protruding from Ganon's chin and pulled him down hard again. The earth trembled and the group watching almost lost their footing.

Ash looked at the fiery circle and saw a small yellow object moving towards it, "Pikachu DON'T!" He yelled but it was too late as a storm of electricity surrounded the small rodent and it pierced through the fire wall sustaining major burns but still alive.

"What is Pikachu thinking!" Brock said worriedly

"He's going to help a friend!" Kaepora said looking sadly down.

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled but Umbreon's psychic hold re-doubled holding Ash fast in place

Pikachu ran up weakly to the fray and gathered all of the electricity it had left in its tiny body. The ground glowed in a blue mist and everyone's hair stood up on end, "Pikachu Please!" Ash yelled tears streaming down his face.

"PIIIIIIIKKKAAAAAAACCCCCHHUUUUUUU!" It yelled and a beam of focused lightning struck the struggling Ganon hard on the side of the face.

Ganon let out a screech of pain and the other sword he was holding actually melted from the heat as well as the hookshot that was embedded in Ganon's skull.

Pikachu stood there for a while and then fell to the side, "PIKACHU!" Ash yelled pulling himself free from Umbreon's psychic grip.

"Ash!" Misty said consolingly as Ash fell to his knees in tears. She walked over and rubbed his back gently and looked down to Link.

Link approached the downed Ganon and loomed over him, "Between you and I, I think that death should be adequately paid." He said and dug his sword deep into the skull of Ganon. Ganon flailed around in pain but soon exploded in a white mist as the master sword returned to the hands of Link.

The fire wall dissipated and soon everyone was running down the mountain. Ash went straight to Pikachu who was still breathing but barely. And everyone then turned to Link who had fallen to his knees and then on his face. Misty and Jenny pulled him up and rested him on a boulder that was protruding from the ground.

"What's wrong Link?" Misty asked worried and slightly panicky

"Remember where there is death there must always be death." Link said softly, "I would have loved to join your adventures, Ash. You are truly someone magnificent in this world your future is bright and hopeful, you will change the world as you know it!" Link said softly

"But without Pikachu I…" Ash started

"Don't worry Death is adequately paid and Pikachu will live on." Link said

"What do you mean?" Brock asked

"Death requires death wherever it is on a timeline, three days had passed and hundreds of thousands had died due to my indiscretion, now three days along this time line death must be satisfied again and this time with two beings more powerful then everything in this world combined." Link explained

"But Link you can't die, what'll happen to Umbreon?" Ash asked with a tear in his eye

"I'm sure you can find a place for him he is wise and can greatly help you on your journey, right Kaepora!" Link said looking at Umbreon

Umbreon looked in shock, "But how did you…?"

"Please good friends can recognize each other no matter where or when they are united." Link smiled

Link looked to the sky and saw the moon start to go down on the horizon, "My friends please do great things for this world and whenever you look at the moon,… remember me!" Link said and fell limp to the side

"LINK!" Misty yelled and everyone let tears fall to the ground.

The world turned white as though everyone was transported to another realm and from the sky descended three women in flowing white robes that moved in a divine wind. Their hair was white as well as their eyes and they glowed in a golden aura that was manifest by the outlines on their skin.

"We are the goddesses three." One spake, "I am Din!"

"I am Nayru!" Spake another

"And I am Farore!" Spake the third

"Link's destiny has been fulfilled on this planet…" The one in the center said

"WHAT DESTINY? TO DIE? WHAT KIND OF LIFE IS THAT TO HAVE ONE'S FATE CHOSEN FOR THEM!?" Ash yelled at the goddesses

"Link had chosen this destiny long ago, death is part of birth and with each birth is another destiny." Came the voice of the goddess to the side

"AND EACH TIME HE DIES?!" Ash continued

"Verily!" Said the third, "But for him death is just another door leading to another time and place where he is needed."

"But he's needed here!" Misty said quietly

"We understand the emotional ties to him, our chosen, it is for this reason that all must forget of his existence in this place." Came the voice of the center goddess

"I won't forget!" Ash said, "I'll never forget!"

"In the span of fifteen years shall you be permitted to remember but not before." Came the voice of the other goddesses, "And this only at the behest of our chosen! He, however shall never remember of you for as long as he carries this destiny."

Suddenly the world turned blinding white and Ash and the gang found themselves waking up in a small picnic area off the trail of Ilex Forest.

"What happened?" Ash said holding his head as Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulders

"I have a feeling that I was having a dream but I don't quite remember what it was about!" Misty said looking around as Togepi climbed on her legs.

"Hmm! That's weird I don't remember anything about how we got here?" Brock said looking around, " That must've been one sound sleep!"

Meanwhile at the destroyed rocket headquarters.

"Do you think it's safe to go outside now?"

"Well I don't hear nothin'!"

"The fighting must've stopped!"

Jesse, James and Meowth stuck their head out from under the ruined building to see just a cleared crater in front of them.

"I wonder what happened here?" James said looking blankly around

"C'mon let's find out!" Meowth stated climbing out of the ground.

They started to walk forward and suddenly Jesse felt a small poke on her shoe she looked down to see an uncovered disk.

"IS THAT?!" Jesse stated in horror

"A MINE!" James affirmed and an explosion sent them skyward

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Thanks for reading the story guys there will be two more installments later before the story is complete and remember if there are any questions you want to add to the interview with the author just personal message me or add it to a review and I'll respond in that chapter. Ultima S. Next Epilogue


	31. Epilogue

A man woke up in a cold sweat and looked around panting heavily in the weight of his dreams.

"What's the matter?" Came the soft voice of his wife beside him

"Nothing just that dream again." He said as he hung his feet over the side of the bed and his wife turned on the light.

"The same one?" She asked

"Only a little different this time now I remember something about the bodies of Pokémon all over a vast crater but I don't remember much else." The man stated getting up and putting on a black shirt.

He walked downstairs and put on a kettle of hot water onto the stove. His house was nice but not fancy though there were definite signs of wealth as many surfaces were electronic touch screens that showed everything that one could possibly wish to know about the house including the current temp of the kettle.

The man looked at one of the surfaces where a muted screen was playing a Pokémon league champions documentary.

His wife came down and put her arms around him from behind, she had long beautiful orange hair a very smooth and defined face and long slender arms as compared to the man's well toned muscles that made him seem vastly larger than his wife even though they were roughly the same size.

"You know on my way back from the Ryona League today I saw a group of young people stay at the Goldenrod Towers. One of them looked thirteen but he payed for a week's stay at the towers with an interesting stone he'd found." The man said turning around and holding his wife close

"Well that's odd!" She said looking out into the kitchen from against her husband's well defined chest.

She let him go as the steam started to whistle from the kettle and the electronic surface chimed signifying that the water was ready for use. As he prepared his hot beverage she turned up the volume on the documentary, "It was at this point Ash Ketchum placed in the top 16 at the Indigo conference. This setback came as a hard blow to the young man from Pallet town, however, it did not always stay like this as he soon went and challenged the Orange Islands and became the reigning champion…"

"They're talking about you again!" the man's wife said smiling.

Suddenly from the side of the room a small yellow Pokémon entered. The woman bent over, "We're sorry Pikachu did we wake you?" She said smiling but Pikachu just rubbed its eye and jumped up on the man's shoulders.

"It seems like years since that time!" The man said

"Well Ash it was we were ten at the time remember." The woman said leaning against the counter with her arms folded and a smile on her face.

"Wow just a little over fifteen years ago that's amazing that time's gone by that fast." Ash said his voice having become a little deeper but not by much.

"As I remember it you still hadn't returned my bike by that time it took another year to get there." The woman smiled again as she sat down at the table as Ash gave her a cup of hot chocolate and poured some in a small dish for Pikachu.

"Yeah then you went back to being the magnificent Misty of the Cerulean Gym for a while." Ash said smiling as Misty blushed

"What ever happened with all those other girls you used to travel with, I know you had something with May but what about Iris and Dawn or the others?" She asked

"Huh? Why are you worried about that?" Ash asked looking blankly in her direction

"Well I'm just wondering why you ever came back to _me_?" she said looking into her hot chocolate

"Well, I guess you never truly get over your first love." He responded with a smile

Misty knew exactly what he meant.

The next day Ash went out to train with some of his Pokémon over at Professor Sketchit's Lab as Professor Oak had retired just the year before. He had moved back to pallet town and had made a lot of money in his travels being first in every league and tourney since he'd turned fifteen. His sporadic training style and ability to work closely with the Pokémon was what he attributed most to his success but in the end everyone believed that he was just a brilliant strategist.

Ash took time out of his day every day to train with the Pokémon sparring lightly with the Hitmon's and training with the Sawks so that his body was almost as deadly as a fighting style Pokémon's. He had married Misty five years before when he'd turned twenty and finally made the rank of Pokémon Master as one of the youngest to ever do so.

Misty had given up on being a gym leader and now gave her full attention to the family she was raising having had twin girls and a boy in the time she had been married to Ash. Brock had finally found love with one of the league finalists from the Ryona League and they were to be married the following year.

"Hey Ash!" Came the voice of a blue haired man behind him.

"Hey James what's going on?" He said happily seeing James and his red headed son following close behind and following them was a Persian with a younger girl on its back.

"I heard that you were going to train today at the lab and was wondering if you could take James Junior here and Martha to watch?"

"Sure they're always welcome to come train with me." Ash said smiling

"Thanks Ash Jesse will be thrilled!" James said and headed off with a wave.

"Uncle Ash I was wondering if you couldn't tell me a little about that Umbreon that you gave me?" James junior said looking on the path

Ash looked down, Jesse and James had been married for almost thirteen years and James junior was now ten and able to take his own Pokémon Journey now so Ash had made a present of the Umbreon that he had "found" while journeying through Ilex forest almost fifteen years to the day in the past.

"I really can't tell you much about him all I know is that he doesn't care much for battle and he seems to be very happy with you." He'd never used the Pokémon in a battle seeing as it seemed to have a sincere distaste for violence so he'd left it with Professor Oak until he'd presented it last year to James Junior.

They arrived at the Lab and Professor Sketchit was busy fixing a display on the side wall so Ash decided not to bother him. They went out back where an entire section was dedicated to Ash's Pokémon in a giant eco-dome that was built onto the complex simulating each Pokémon's individual environment in a large multi environmental unit. Ash entered in on the desert side where A Sandslash made its way to him and the others.

"Persian it might be a little hot for Mary to train with us hear do you want to take her to the beach section and watch her while we train?" Ash asked the Persian

"Dat poses no problem wit me!" Persian said and rounded around the corner.

"Now James Jr. you need to remember that when training you need to understand your Pokémon entirely. Form a trust between you and them and they will never let you down." Ash said and took a stance to the Sandslash that started immediately with attacking Ash with his long sharp claws.

After an hour of training in the desert Ash left the building and Persian was outside waiting for them as they slowly walked back down to Pallet Town center.

Misty was there and Ash approached her and wrapped his strong arms around her pulling her to the side. She laughed and turned around and gave him a kiss that made both Mary and James Jr. make a face.

"Where are the kids?" Ash asked looking around

"Brock came over and said he'd watch for them while I ran out to get some things for dinner." Misty responded

"Well you might want to grab some more because I have a feeling that Jesse and James will be over later to join us." He said as Misty waved to the children.

Misty and Ash turned towards home at the border of Pallet town and saw something in the bushes. It looked like a floating orb with wings. At the exact moment each of them had a flashback, it was quick and blurry and each could hear an echoing voice, "Pokémon!? I'm Navi an envoy of the Great Deku tree!"

"That was strange!" They said in unison and then looked at each other

"Persian you need to keep an eye on the kids!" They said simultaneously and ran off in the direction of the orb.

They ran through the woods only catching glimpses of it here and there and with every sighting another memory, "My name's Link!" seemed to echo through the woods as well as other illusions that danced in front of their eyes like a film.

"Yeah my Jivey Dawgs…"

"You'll need to come with me to the station…."

"The Pokémon inn is down Cycling road…"

They entered a clearing which was a path that led to Viridian City. Misty looked around and saw a small rocky outcropping. She remembered seeing a small boy sitting on that rock and looking at the moon, "You love him don't you?" He turned and smiled, "Who Gary? No!" Echoed through her mind followed by a kindly laugh, "No, not Gary. Ash!"

Suddenly their eyes opened wide as a world of memories long forgotten returned in force.

"PIKACHU!"

"AND NOW YOU DIE!"

"I thought you'd been hiding your true power from me…"

"Every death is a new beginning…"

"In the span of fifteen years shall you be permitted to remember but not before…"

Ash and Misty looked at each other, "Link!"

Thanks for reading my short epilogue it is written more or less to show what happened to the characters of the story from the ending of the main story line to whenever it is. As far as Pokeshipping I only ever saw Pokémon up through the Johto Journeys and it seems like Ash and Misty were perfect for each other at that time so I guess I agree with that idea sorry if you think he should be with another character. Anyways so tomorrow night I will post my Interview with the author allowing between now and then for you to ask me whatever questions you'd like to see in the interview. Ultima S. Next Interview With the Author.


	32. Interview with the Author

Pikachu: Pika, Pika! Chu!

Kaepora: What? Don't be ridiculous Pikachu Ultima S. doesn't own us as Characters!

Pikachu: Pika!?

Kaepora: No! All rights to the Characters go to their respective owners in Nintendo of America and Game Freak as well as the Pokémon Co.

….

Lights shine into a roaming camera that rests on a small sound stage that has four chairs filled with Ash, Misty, Brock and Ultima S. Pikachu is looking around the base of the set and jumps up onto Ash's shoulders.

Ash: So Ultima S. now that the story line is complete tell us what you think of it.

Ultima S. (in a suave and sexy British accent): Well actually this particular story surprised me on many levels. First off it has been a veritable eternity since last I watched Pokémon at all but to see that it got almost three times the views of my other story was quite interesting. As I was writing it I believed it to be… not as well written as my Powerpuff Girls Z crossover.

Misty: But you received generally positive reviews.

Ultima S: That was actually what surprised me the most but I guess if the fans like it then it must be good!

Brock: Tell us how did you come up with the story line?

Ultima S.: Well actually I didn't,…

Shock in the faces of the three

Ultima S.: The thing is I write my stories on improv so I don't know the story line myself until I'm finished in fact I don't know, in many circumstances, what my next line is going to be until it comes time to write it.

Misty: So you had no idea that Link was going to die?

Ultima S.: Well I can say that I normally had an idea of something that I wanted to include in the main story line but sometimes I'd have to wait two or three chapters to put it in. It was always interesting when I reached a point where I could add something from another chapter so that the chapter I was writing became complete. For instance I never intended for Ash and Brock to be arrested by Officer Jenny under suspicion of causing the injuries to Misty and to Link that was something that just came out of remembering I had mentioned earlier Link showing them his Rupee Bag. Then it just seemed to fit in with the line of questioning.

Ash: Your writing seemed different than most, it wasn't like actually reading a book. I know you discussed this in your Interview at the end of your other story but for those of us Pokémon fanatics that don't want to read about some girly story line maybe you could recap for us.

Ultima S.: Actually I wrote the Powerpuff Girls Z story line to kind of draw them away from seeming so girly and more dramatized. But I digress. I wrote the story to simulate what it would be like to read a Manga novel or describe an Anime movie to a blind person.

Brock: So where did you learn to write like that?

Ultima S.: When I was young I lived in a very large house with my grandmother, my family and my Aunts family all in the separate levels of the house. My aunt lived at the base of the stairs while my family and Grandparents occupied the middle and top sections. My Aunt was one of the first to receive an N64 upon its release in America as well as the Legend of Zelda and the Ocarina of Time. I would go downstairs and watch for hours as my Aunt would play this fascinating game until she finally said I needed to go upstairs to my parents as they might be worried.

Misty: Well after a few hours I would think they would get worried!

Ultima S.: Actually no in many circumstances they knew where I could be found and were happy to have the silence from one child as they dealt with seven others.

Ash: Seven! Eight children in your family in total?!

Ultima S.: Yes I was part of a large family of eight. Anyways so I would watch these games and my brother and I would be playing what were called "Night Games" Where we would just create stories and worlds surrounding our imaginations at the time. I think this, more than anything, helped me develop my imagination and storytelling talents far beyond what the rest of my family were able to do.

Brock: So when were you first introduced to Pokémon?

Ultima S.: Well actually I don't really remember when it was but I remember that one of my friends at the time gave me a Growlithe card around the beginning of the airing of Pokémon in the U.S. and I traded that Growlithe card for two other cards and then those two for five others and so on until I owned at least one of every single Pokémon card out at the time including many first editions.

Misty: What happened to those cards?

Ultima S.: Well about the time I turned thirteen I stopped watching Pokémon and started to heavily focus on my studies so I gave them all to a friend of mine who was avidly into Pokémon and haven't heard about them since.

Ash: So if you hadn't watched Pokémon from around the Johto Journeys time period, how did you know about Pokémon from later generations to add into your final chapters?

Ultima S.: Well actually there are a couple reasons for that. One was a small Pokémon emerald game cartridge I'd found and played introducing me to the Pokémon of the Sinnoh region I believe it was or Hoenn but I'm not sure which. Another was a French website that played the Pokémon movies in French, interesting side note in French Ash's name is Sasha Brock's name is Pierre, and Misty's name is Ondine.

Misty: How do you know how to speak French?

Ultima S.: I took five years of French during my studies at school and then I lived in France for a time so I picked up the language pretty well.

Misty: I bet France was Beautiful!

Ultima S.: It definitely was one of the most picturesque places in the world in my opinion.

Ash: So tell us would you ever do a Pokémon Story line again?

Ultima S.: Well I guess that depends, I wouldn't ever do a crossover with the Legend of Zelda again with Pokémon but should five or ten fans request particularly that I do a unique Pokémon story line I would definitely consider it.

Brock: So we've heard that you accept story requests!

Ultima S.: I do accept story requests but under certain conditions. One: They can't be inappropriate in any way. As I said before I believe the world is filled with enough dirty material to keep those particular minds occupied a life time so I will not add to it. Two: I have to know the story line and characters. I have a job and a life and my time to watch television series is very limited so I don't want to have to delve into a 700 episode series to write a story on them. Three: When requesting you need to take on one of the personages from that story line and ask as they might ask for me to tell their story.

Ash: So say I was to want a story about Digimon I would put in the subject bar Tai and ask you in the way Tai might for a story?

Ultima S.: Exactly!

Misty: That sounds kind of silly to me.

Ultima S.: It _is_ silly and that's the point. Life is too short to worry that someone from the internet thinks your way of doing things is stupid or silly you need to have fun with life and do some things that are just silly with no logical reason to do them. I've noticed that people who do these "silly" things are often able to laugh better than those who just sit there and think to themselves, "That's stupid I'm not doing that!" But let me tell you if a request doesn't come in like that the story won't be written simple as that.

Ash: So one last question before you go, in the Pokémon franchise what is your favorite thing out of everything?

Ultima S.: You mean my favorite part about Pokémon?

Ash: Yeah!

Ultima S.: Let me think,… I guess my favorite part about Pokémon is the idea of the thing. It is a fantastic world created by the imaginations of some very gifted men and women where life takes a spin from the dull and ordinary and can turn extraordinary around every corner. Each new face brings a new story and every town another challenge. There are the ups and the downs that would be associated with living in a world with such fantastic creatures as Pokémon that it almost makes one wish that such a world could be accessed by human beings.

Brock: Well that's all the time we have, Thank you for spending this time with us Ultima S.

Ultima S.: No problem thanks for having me.

Pikachu: Pika, Pika, Pikachu!"

Ultima S.: Why thank you Pikachu I most certainly will.

All: Until next time keep reading and enjoying!

Thanks for reading this fun little chapter I like to give myself a British accent even though I am American just because it seems like all documentaries involve people with British accents. This is the final installment so if anyone has any questions they will need to post to me directly. Ultima S.

The End


End file.
